


Double Trouble

by BabyTheLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkwardness, Banter, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Boys Will Be Boys, Canon up until Fourth Year, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Draco Malfoy Is A Good Brother, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco Malfoy-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Nerdiness, POV Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Quidditch World Cup, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Toxic background relationship, all the sibling tags are kind of gross but this just normal sibling banter, no beta we post our first drafts like men, they hate each other but they dont, warning: French hon hon oui oui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyTheLady/pseuds/BabyTheLady
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a younger sister.Begins in the fourth book, when Octavia Malfoy is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Suffice it to say, shit happens. Like, a lot. You’ve read the book or seen the movie, you know what goes down in the fourth book, but this time it’s told from Draco and Octavia’s perspective.(Btw slytherin isn’t an evil house have u forgotten ambition and leadership and the fantastic insults they can think of smh and they definitely have muggleborns are you kidding slytherin is such a good house and jk Rowling just crapped all over it like she did her legacy)(Also this isn’t a self insert or y/n type of deal, and the POVs aren’t in first person perspective, just closer to each character and their thoughts)The first chapter can be read as a one shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini (minor), Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy (One Sided), Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle, the Viktor Krum ships won't really interfere with the main ships
Comments: 45
Kudos: 205





	1. A Viktor Krum Poster

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for being gone so long! I went on holiday for a long while and the wifi was utter bollocks so I didn't want to risk losing anything. I've been trying to update Big Blue House, but I needed to get my creative juices flowing again through a whole other fic, as well as some one shots I will probably compile later on if my update schedule is particularly shite. Everything is Draco Malfoy centric! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me your thoughts on whether I should continue with the idea, and whether or not you like Octavia's character.

The Quidditch World cup was upon the Wizarding World of Britain, and every quidditch fan was buzzing with excitement. 

The Malfoys had arrived at the camp, a large case levitating behind them.

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Octavia Malfoy. They all carried themselves with the poise and elegance only a Malfoy could ever possess. Some of it was lost on Draco due the circumstances.

"Can't you believe this Octavia? The Quidditch World Cup! And we get to witness it. Who are you rooting for? I'm definitely rooting for Ireland, their beaters and chasers are just too good to defeat, even with Viktor Krum on the Bulgaria team!" Draco gushed to the younger girl. The boy looked to be about fifteen, with the girl looking to be eleven. She looked quite uninterested in the conversation, having her head stuck in a book. 

"Draco, I don't know who to root for, I'm not a quidditch fanatic like you are." She replied in a monotone. "I barely know the rules. I'm only brushing up on them now so you don't waste all your time explaining them to me mid-match." She showed Draco the cover of her book, the title 'Quidditch Through The Ages' flashing in red.

"Yeah yeah I get it. But if someone else asks you for a team, I would go with Ireland." 

"Oh really? But I heard that the amazing, incredible, best seeker in the world Viktor Krum was on the Bulgaria team!" She batted her eyelashes, imitating him.

"Oh shut it you!"

"Draco! Octavia! Stop this insistent arguing in public at once! For once I'd like to look like a put together family instead of a circus act!" Lucius turned around to tell the children. The both acquiesced, but poked their tongues at him after he turned around.

"We weren't even arguing..."

"I know right..."

"Hey!" Lucius turned back around. "What did I just say!" The Malfoy kids rolled their eyes and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. 

By instead miming it to each other. 

Draco looked at Octavia and then pointed to their father, swirling a finger round next to his head to indicate craziness.  
'Dad is acting crazy'.

Octavia nodded and pointed to their father again and then rapt her fingers together in an 'evil' manner and shrugged.   
'You think he's up to something sketchy?'

Draco made a 'so-so' motion with his hand and grimaced.   
'Maybe, but I hope not.'

Octavia pointed to their mother, tapped her head and shrugged again.  
'You think she knows?"

"And we're here!" Lucius interrupted the two as they came across the large empty space. He clapped his hands. "Well then, let's get set up!" The case floated down from where it was levitating and Lucius began to pull out one of the outlines for the large tent that was to come. "Well, we can't use magic to set up, but I suppose some extra help won't be of any bother!" And he began to click his fingers, his children rolling their eyes once again. "Libby, Bell, Turnip, Patter, Tog!" And at once five house elves Apparated in front of the family. 

"What do you need from us Mister Malfoy?" One shy house elf wearing blue rags asked. 

"Set up our tent. Be careful with the material, some of it is silk. Everything is kept in this," he gestured to the case. "And just tether the peacocks to the entrance, as a decoration of sort." This earned him a smack to the back of the head from Narcissa. The children gasped and looked at each other mirthfully. 

"Lucius! You brought the peacocks with us?! Why would you do that, it's completely insane! And you go on about not wanting to look like a circus act, well hello there I didn't know I was married to mr hypocrite-" Narcissa began to rant to her husband as he rubbed at the back of his head in pain. The house elves got right to work. 

"But Narcissa! They're the animal of the Malfoys!"

"That does not mean we take them everywhere we go! Especially camping of all things!"

They both started yelling at each other, Narcissa obviously winning the argument. Octavia tugged at Draco's sleeve.

"Hey, do you wanna go explore? I'm getting bored." Draco shook his head.

"No way, this is hilarious. Mum is in the win, and I wanna see how it pans out."

"But Draaaaaaaccoooooooo!" Octavia whined. "I'm booooorrreeeeeeed! And you know I can't go off by myself! Just chaperone me for ten minutes! Pleeeeeaaaaase?" She looked up at her big brother with puppy dog eyes. 

Draco grimaced. "Ugh, I regret teaching you how to whine." She continued to make puppy dog eyes at him. "Ugh, FINE! Fine, I'll chaperone you, lets go 'exploring', or whatever." He crossed his arms grumpily. Octavia smirked. 

"Thanks Drake!"

"I've told you not to call me that!"

They walked through the muddy camp site, both being overly aware of their very expensive shoes. The sun had fully risen by this time, and they could see some other campers waking up. They saw three boys drag their very tired looking mother outside to play, poking her and bothering her and begging for breakfast. The two Malfoys grimaced. 

"Remind me to never have children." Draco said.

"Ditto."

A they continued, the camp site continued to take on a greener theme, until it was completely covered in green and Irish themed decorations. Octavia grimaced.

"It this what the Slytherin dorms look like?" Draco laughed at that.

"No, we're far subtler with our colour scheme. More silver." He looked round properly. "If it looked anything like this I'm afraid I'd have to burn the place."

"I thought you rooting for Ireland?" Octavia asked.

"Oh I am, the decorations are just so bright. Too garish."

"Far too ostentatious for a Malfoy, right?" 

Draco snickered. "Considering Father's love for his peacocks, I'm not sure if anything's too garish for a Malfoy."

"Ugh, too true."

"I wonder how the Bulgarian tents look..."

"Let's check them out!"

"No Via, we can't go too far, Mother and Father may get worried," She waved him off. 

"It's only a little bit further," she pointed to a red, green and white flag fluttering a ways away, "and I remember the path back to our tent."

"Fine, lets have a look then. But first I want to get into a clearing, I keep nearly tripping over tent pegs." They begin to veer over to a section on the left which held less tents. 

Draco wasn't really focusing as he walked with his sister, hands in pockets, kicking up grass. He was lost in his thoughts until an utterly loathsome voice decided to interrupt them.

"Is that Malfoy and a mini Malfoy?" Weasley's voice broke through from behind the two siblings. He turned around to come face to face with the golden trio. He scowled and crossed his arms. Octavia looked quite angry, passing her book and satchel over to Draco and rolling up her sleeves.

"Who are you calling mini?" Octavia asked defensively, fists clenched. Weasley looked like he was about to laugh. _He can go ahead_ , Draco thought. _It'd be him with the missing teeth._

"I don't actually know who you are? Malfoy, I didn't know you had a little sister?" Granger asked confusedly. 

"Go figure, I don't tell you everything." Draco said, rolling his eyes. 

"Hah, she looks like a mini you! Except, you know, a girl." Octavia's scowl deepened, and her fists clenched tighter. Just at it looked like she was about to punch Weasley, Draco held her hand back.

"Don't waste your time on him, he definitely isn't worth it." He told her. She crossed her arms and pouted. Weasley looked very damn close to laughing now. 

"Who are these guys?" Octavia asked him. 

"The stupid looking one is Weasley, the nosy looking one is Granger, and the Harry Potter looking one is Potter. And we are leaving." He took her hand and tried to drag her away but she resisted. 

"But I want to see the Bulgarian tents! Pleeeeaaaa-"

"Stop whining!" He massaged his nose in a disturbingly Lucius-like way. "Fine, we can take a look, then we leave. I've started to feel sick." He eyed the trio. 

"Best brother ever!"

"Stop spreading such lies."

They continued to walk with the golden trio, the atmosphere very awkward and stilted. Draco was trying to pretend they didn't exist, while Octavia was interviewing them one by one. Then she got to Potter. 

"I'm Octavia Malfoy, and I'm guessing you're Harry Potter, huh?" Octavia asked the speccy git, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, uh, yeah!" The stupid sod stumbled over his words. _It's talking to an 11 year old Potter, not Divination._

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you. You're Draco's favourite subject-" She was cut off with said boy's hand frantically covering her mouth. 

"Shut it Via!" He hissed at her, feeling a pink grow on his cheeks to his ears. Then she licked his hand. "Geurrg! Via, you're disgusting!" He shrieked, lifting his now saliva covered hand with antipathy. Potter watched this whole scene play out with confusion, as Weasley once again looked one bad knock knock joke away from bursting out laughing. Then Weasley's face went serious. 

"Krum." He said quietly.

Draco turned around to see what he was looking at and came to face hundreds of posters plastered up on Bulgarian tents. The same surly face with heavy black eyebrows. Viktor Krum. 

"Woah, Viktor Krum posters! They're everywhere!" He went closer to one to see how it moved, but all it did was blink and scowl harder. He loved it. 

"Aww, Draco, how does it feel to finally see your crush on something other than a chocolate frog? Now you can see him in poster form!" Octavia teased him. 

"Shut up! He's not my crush! I just think he's a really good seeker!"

"He looks really grumpy." Granger says, looking at another poster. 

"Really grumpy? Who cares what he looks like?" Weasley asked rhetorically. Draco thought h could hear Octavia mutter 'Draco does' so he elbowed her. "He's unbelievable. He's really young, too. only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

"I want to steal a poster." Draco said, gazing at one.

"Malfoy!" Both Potter and Granger scolded, while Weasley began laughing.

"Oh Brother, how far you have fallen. Once a great Malfoy, now nothing but a poster thief." Octavia narrated dramatically, causing Weasley to wheeze harder.

"Who says I can't be both?" Draco asks, unclipping a poster from the four corners which it hung. 

"Malfoy!" Potter and Granger repeated louder while Weasley sounded like he was having an asthma attack. 

"Come on Via, I don't know Bulgaria and their customs, so there's a possibility that there's a death penalty for stealing a poster. We've got to run." He curled the poster up like parchment and faced the golden trio. "Well this has been fun, to see you all in the wild doing...whatever you Gryffindors do, but me and Via have got to return to Mother and Father. I can only hope our paths won't cross again." He saluted them sarcastically and dragged Octavia back to their tent. 

"Well they were nice." Draco snorted. 

"As if. They're stupid nosy Gryffindors, and they're annoying as shit...take mushrooms. They're annoying as shittake mushrooms." Octavia snickered.

"Nice save."

"Oh just shut up." 

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]  
**SIBLING POV CHANGE**

The day continued at the Malfoy's tent, Octavia finally finishing her book and Draco convincing her to cheer for Ireland at the match, when finally dusk had settled over the campsite. The air was alive with anticipation, and as Octavia witnessed, Draco was practically levitating in his seat. He was bouncing off the walls quizzing Octavia about her quidditch knowledge and filling up on chocolate, though he denied spending a lot of his time staring at the Viktor Krum poster, Octavia knew better. 

Octavia kind of hoped that she'd see those three Gryffindor students again. They were quite interesting, and they could probably give a different view on Hogwarts as a whole, different to the view her father and Draco shared anyway. 

_And it was quite funny to see THE Harry Potter Draco is always going on about._

As the day continued, the Ministry began to become far more lax about the magical secrecy, and soon enough everyone was taking advantage of this. Lucius and Narcissa had let them go off together and buy whatever they'd like with a shared 100 Galleons of pocket money. As they went from vendor to vendor, Draco kept on having to argue the price down, as the vendors took one look at their expensive clothing and rapped the prices up. After some heavy bartering, Draco and Octavia returned to the tent with matching green hats, matching unbiased pins that would switch between supporting Bulgaria and Ireland, multiple rosettes, a couple of Omnioculars and a pair of flags that played Ireland's national anthem, with 50 Galleons to spare. 

"Here." Draco said as he gave Octavia 25 Galleons. "Keep that, and don't tell Mother and Father that we had change. That's how you get more money later." And he pocketed his own remaining Galleons into a pouch. Octavia nodded at the wise knowledge she was bestowed and hid her change. 

They met their parents outside the tent and they decided to set off towards the pitch down the softly lit path. As a unit of Malfoys, they had to present themselves with poise, elegance, sophistication and wealth. So they kept their heads high, their noses higher, and their name known. They were set to be in the top box alongside the Minister, who in Octavia's opinion looked and acted like a bumbling idiot. Draco agreed with her, but he couldn't be as opinionated and open as she could. He was the heir to the Malfoy fortune, she was a prize to married off later in life. Sure her half was drearier, but there was more pressure on him. Ever the stupid big brother, he always took the hit for her and took the brunt of Malfoy responsibility. 

As they entered the top box, they found it to already be quite crowded, full of a large redheaded family. 

"Who are these people?" Octavia asked Draco.

"Weasleys." He replied indifferently. The Minister greeted them all and Lucius introduced them all.

"Ah Fudge," Lucius offered his hand to be shaken, "how are you? I don't think you've met my wife Narcissa? Or my children, Octavia and Draco?" Draco gave Fudge a fake smile and Octavia gave him a stilted curtsy. Fudge carried on introductions as the children walked over to their seats. 

"I hate it when Father has to be such an arse-kisser," Octavia whispered in Draco ear, and Draco had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. 

"Where did you learn language like that?" He teased, grinning at her, nose wrinkled awkwardly.

"Grandfather's portrait."

"And to think I spend so long to try and keep you away from horrid language, but it was all for nought..."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, you were kind of terrible at it anyway."

"Oh do shut up."

Octavia looked to the side to see her father facing off with the father of that ginger family, the Weasleys. She then let her gaze travel to the famiy, which included the people she saw earlier that day. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. All three seemed to be staring at the siblings in varying levels on confusion, Potter looking especially weirded out. _How odd._

"Hey Draco, you're weird friends are here." She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who?" He asked. He then looked to where she was looking. He grimaced. "Oh please tell me you don't mean Weasley, Granger and Potter."

"Yep, them three. Why are they here?"

"I don't know why the Weasleys are here, but surprise, the annoying ginger is in the family of annoying gingers. Granger is his girlfriend or something, and Potter is too famous not to be the top box, I suppose. They're all the 'Gryffindor Golden Trio', so if you hear something big happened in Hogwarts, like a teacher got fired or killed, or the school's closing down, or a murderer's on the loose, it probably had something to do with those three."

Octavia raised an eyebrow at him. "And Hogwarts is supposedly one of the safest places in Britain?"

"Yeah, their brand has really gone downhill since Potter joined. Well, since Voldemort went there I guess, but I blame Potter for most of the Hogwarts drama."

"But I thought you loved drama?"

"Not when it includes exams I studied for months getting cancelled, a new DADA teacher every year, and a literal murderer on the loose inside the castle!" He blurted out _dramatically_ before slumping in his seat and crossing his arms. The three weirdos were still staring at them, so she turned around to face them head on. 

"What are you looking at? Something on my face?" She leered and they all turned away. Narcissa stepped in.

"Octi! Be polite when we're public!" Octavia went red.

"Then don't call me that in public!" She whisper-shrieked as Draco snickered.

"Octi, Octi, always such a meanie, Octi, Octi, the mean octopus." Draco sang under his breath, causing Octavia to blush brighter. 

"It's better than having a name to do with dragons. At least I wasn't obsessed with octopi like you were with dragons!"

"Dragons are cooler than octopuses. Just facts, sorry Octi."

"Don't call me that!"

"Children!" Lucius intervened after he was done throwing playground insults at father Weasley. "Enough!" They acquiesced again and both slumped back in their seats in unison. 

The next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box. 

"Everyone ready?" He asked, face gleaming with excitement. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo."

Ludo whipped out his wand and cast a "Sonorus!" and then began the announcements that could reach everyone in the pitch. "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators all began screaming and clapping, thousands and thousands of them. Octavia was beginning to feel left out, so she joined in with the cheer. 

"Whoo quidditch!" She called out, realising soon after that she was the only one in the box cheering. She quieted down awkwardly, before two Weasley boys began cheering as well. 

"Yeah mini Malfoy! Go quidditch! Woohoo, Ireland!" The two boys who looked like twins cheered, encouraging the others in the family to join in. Octavia wasn't sure whether or not they were twins, as all of the ginger family looked quite similar. 

"Yeah Ireland! Kick Bulagria's ars-" Draco cut himself off at a harsh look from Lucius. Octavia laughed at him. The three weirdos started to stare again. 

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian Team Mascots!" Ludo continued as the right hand of the stands cheered louder. 

Octavia peeked over the side to see about a hundred really pretty women on the pitch, all dancing. A lot of the men, mostly the boys, had gone closer to the edge to look at them better. Draco stayed where he was though, looking at them with interest, but not really attraction. 

"Huh, I guess Bulgaria brought along Veela." He noted neutrally. 

"Veela..." Octavia looked through her Omnioculars, and sure enough, the pretty ladies had a more supernatural tone to their beauty. More enchanting. Less human. Octavia looked to the other boys staring over the edge and snorted at their drooling. 

"Aren't you going to join them?" She asked her brother and he snorted too. 

"I guess I have more self control than those nitwits. And they're not that pretty." He shrugged, and Octavia agreed. 

After the Veela left and the drooling idiots were taken out of their trance, Ludo continued. 

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

The Leprechauns did their bit as Octavia tried not to watch. She was rooting for Ireland, sure, but Leprechauns creeped her out a bit. It didn't stop Draco from whooping and cheering for them, only ignoring what he knew were fake Galleons sprinkled down on the spectators. The Leprechauns went to sit for the match and Ludo continued once again. It was getting to the good stuff. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"

A scarlet clad figure on a broom shot out onto the pitch from the entrance far below to a wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters. 

"Ivanova!"

A second player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaand - Krum!"

"Via, it's Krum!" Draco poked at her shoulder as if she didn't see the same thing he did, while focusing on him with his Omnioculars. The Weasley boy said something similar to his friend Potter, all starstruck with the seeker. 

At this point Draco was vibrating with excitement and anticipation, buzzing in his seat gleefully, to the embarrassment of Lucius. 

They announced the Irish players, and while Draco cheered with everyone else, his Omnioculars were still firmly stuck on the form of Viktor Krum. 

The referee, Hassan Mostafa, walked onto the pitch to star the game and the anticipation hit a wall. Everything felt standstill for a single second before he began. He kicked the crate of balls open and as they flew into the air, the sharp blow of a whistle sounded. 

And the game was on!

Octavia was glad she'd caught up on the rules of quidditch or she'd be even more lost. Everything was moving so fast, and it just kept moving faster. But if she slowed it down on her Omnioculars then she'd miss more of the game! 

Draco seemed ever so happy that she was there with him, though. If it was only to have a shoulder to poke, and show off his quidditch knowledge. He was happier than she'd seen in a long time. And that made her happy.

Draco had been dragging her forward as the game continued, practically, falling off the edge of the box as he watched. There was a quite a bit of drama this game, so Draco was even more hooked. The Veela had a couple of mid game encore performances that ended up distracting a whole lot of people. But Draco was having none of it. Nothing could have dragged his attention away from this game. 

Their was an incredible Wronski Feint performed by Krum that Draco cheered for, even though Irish player Lynch hit the ground with a thud. 

"Via, you've got to play quidditch with me when we get back to the Manor! I've got to learn how to do that!" He yelled excitedly, his Omnioculars probably making marks around his eyes. 

"Why are you staring at Malfoy, Harry?" Octavia heard Weasley boy's voice ask. 

"I'm not, it's just...I don't know, it's weird to see him so excited. And so happy...you know...without being mean to someone." Potter's replied. Draco continued peering over the box obliviously. 

"I guess it is, but focus on the game, mate. Lynch is back up!"

Bulgaria was doing terribly, one hundred and twenty points behind Ireland, a real low this far into the game. After a foul from Bulgaria, the Veela began to dance again, and it was then that Octavia noticed something. 

"Draco, look!" She yelled, tugging on his sleeve and pointing to where the referee was. He looked to be trying to flirt with the Veela, to everyone in the stadium's amusement. Draco saw this and threw his head back to laugh.

The other people in the box heard her, and turned to see the hilarious situation. The three weirdos started laughing as Ludo Bagman said "Now we can't have that! Someone slap the referee!" Sounding amused. 

After that kerfuffle was sorted, the game continued as normal. That it, until an Irish beater ended up breaking Krum's nose.

"Oh no! Draco, your boyfriend's nose looks pretty bad." Octavia hissed to Draco, causing him to break into an ugly blush. 

"He's not my- I don't like- It's not- OH SHUT UP!" He stuttered out, taking off his Omnioculars and showing off circular red marks around his eyes. Octavia snorted. 

"Nice glasses, Drake."

He looked at her confusedly and took a hand up to his eyes. At feeling the sore and red skin he grimaced. 

"How bad is it?"

"You're on par with Potter for circular eyewear."

Draco looked over to Potter, making eye contact with said boy. Draco looked away quickly and looked back through his Omnioculars at the game, his ears going pink instead. Octavia looked back to Potter to see a bewildered boy staring at her brother. She interrupted his staring by giving him a wave, causing him to flush and look back to the game. 

_Interesting._

In the end, Krum ended up catching the snitch. But turns out Ireland was so far ahead that it didn't matter anyway. Ireland had won. 

Cheers were let out, hands were shaken and bets were settled. Draco looked practically euphoric in the aftermath, and continued to pester Octavia about complicated quidditch moves or "did you see that one part when-", and as much as Octavia liked her brother being happy, she was getting kind of sick of it. 

"You better not be like this for the rest of holiday." She told him as they left the box down the purple carpeted stairs.

"Even if I was, it wouldn't matter, because you're coming with me to Hogwarts after holidays. So I can bother you aaaaaaaall yeeeeeaaaaaarr." He teased her resting his arms on her head and she wasn't that short goddamit!

"Mini Malfoy's going off the Hogwarts this year?" One of the Weasley-boy-(possibly-twins) asked her. She scowled. 

"Can people stop calling me that! I'm not mini! I'm the average height for my age!" She told them crossly.

"Well for as long as you're shorter than you're brother, you'll always be mini Malfoy to us!" The other Weasley-boy-(possibly-twin) told her. 

"My name is Octavia! Octavia Malfoy! Got it?" She pointed at them angrily, standing her ground. The Weasley-boys-(probably-twins) looked at each other before laughing. 

"I like your sass mini Malfoy! Malfoy, is this what you would you would have been like if you were a girl?" One of them asked Draco. He scowled at them and looked away. "Ah classic Malfoy!"

"Well, we'd love to stick around and chat but-"

"We've got to put away our winnings!"

The Weasleys went to join the other Weasleys' moving as a sea of red hair. Lucius and Narcissa caught up to the children and each took a child.

"We're going to apparate back to the tent. Wouldn't want to go through the crowds at this rate." Narcissa told them as both parents disapparated. 

They arrived outside the tent, the noises of the campsite loud and proud. Octavia could hear the Irish singing their anthem and smiled. 

"Well then, off to bed with you!" Lucius told them. All three stared at him.

"You can't be serious Lucius-" Narcissa tried. 

"I am. Off to your rooms you two, and please take off those...accessories. It's quite late, so we should all get some sleep."

"But Father-"

"Go. To bed." Draco was cut off. He flushed and looked down, walking into the tent. Octavia followed him. 

Something odd is going on.

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]  
**SIBLING POV CHANGE**

They were woken up in the middle of the night by Narcissa. 

"Wh-what's going on?" Draco asked, yawning. Then they heard screaming. 

"No time children, gather your belongings." Narcissa ordered them, and Draco immediately packed his satchel. He packed his favourite clothes, his green hat, his Viktor Krum poster and chucked his shoes on. He saw Octavia do the same, prioritising her books over anything else. After they threw on their cloaks, Narcissa dragged them outside the tent, out to the screaming and crying. 

There was a lot of fire.

"Go into the woods and STICK TOGETHER. Draco, you're in charge, act responsibly. Stay safe and in one spot while I find your father." The mention of his father made his stomach churn. _What had he done now?_

Draco and Octavia locked eyes and exchanged worried looks before hugging their mother. Draco held Octavia's hand and dragged her towards the wood, keeping his gaze up and away from the burning tents and crying children. _Everything was such a mess_. 

He knew Lucius was probably behind this, or at least partially responsible. He disappears the same time things start going wrong everywhere? It wasn't like he was in trouble. He isn't exactly the good guy. Still, he kept up a strong face as he entered the wood with Octavia , walking a couple meters in to be properly hidden by the foliage, but close enough to know what was happening. 

"Draco?" A small voice asked him. He turned around to see Octavia with teary eyes and a blotchy face. He immediately went onto his knees to be closer to her height. _She was so short._

"Hey, hey what's the matter Via?" He asked her.

She breathed in deeply and shakily. "It's just...we were having a- a good time and then Father had to...had to ruin it." She gestured to the disastrous campsite. 

"Well, we don't know that Father had something to do with this..." he knew he was spitting bullshit and one raised eyebrow showed that so did she. He thought for a moment. "Do you want a piggy back?" 

She looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Yes or no, final time I'm asking, do you want a piggy back?" He offered again, getting off of his knees and brushing off the filth.

"Definately! As long as you think I won't crush you..." She wiped away the tears that hadn't fallen. 

"Pfft, I'm way too strong for that, hop on!" He bent down as she jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stumbled for a second. "Wow you're heavy!"

"Well, maybe you're not strong!"

"Octi, Octi, always such a meanie, Octi, Octi, the mean octopus." Draco sang as he carried her, wincing as she pulled his hair. "Octi, Octi, always such a..." He trailed off when he heard some voices talking in the woods. 

"-are you? Oh, this is stupid - Lumos!" Granger's bossy voice rang out. _Great. The golden trio, here to save us all._

Then Weasley's voice. "Tripped over a tree root." He could see them all now, Weasley, Granger and Potter.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," he commented, calling himself to attention, though he feared giving a piggy back to Via may have ruined the effect. 

"Oh go fuck yourself, Malfoy!" Weasley called.

Draco's face pinched in anger. How dare he swear in front of Via! "Language, Weasley! There are kids here!" Octavia bopped him on the head.

"I'm not that young!"

"Once a baby sister, always a baby sister, now cover your ears. Who knows what other swears he might teach you!"

The golden trio kept on watching their exchange like nosy gits, ever so confused as they so often were. 

"You'd be better off running along. Don't want them to know you have Granger with you?" He nodded his head towards her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She tried standing up for herself. 

"They're probably after muggles. Muggleborns don't look so great either, so I wouldn't wave my knickers about, Granger." 

Potter glared at him, before turning away. "If that's really the case, it would be safer..."

A louder bang sounded from outside the trees, causing many people to scream, and more to jump. Octavia hid her face in the hood of Draco's cloak and Draco grimaced. 

"Come on then, let's go!" Granger grabbed Potter and Weasley by the arm. 

"Draco? Can we go with them?" Octavia asked him quietly. Granger still managed to hear her and turned the three around. 

"Via," Draco hissed, "Mother told us to stay in one spot! And we're not going with them!" He gave the trio a side eye. 

"But Draco! They are coming towards us! And what if Father isn't with them..." She said the last part as barely a whisper. Draco froze. _Oh Merlin's sparkling bikini..._

"Fine." He spat out. He was too tired for this. "If it's okay with them." He spoke through gritted teeth, adjusting Octavia on his back. The trio exchanged glances with each other, Weasley looking to detest the idea. 

"I...guess that would be...fine..." Granger replied hesitantly, ignoring Weasley's anger. "Look! It doesn't matter if you go with us or not, I just want to start moving!" Potter nodded and so _their lovely little group all got a move on. What a happy little road trip with my favourite people!_

_Ugh._

The path was filled with other scared people, and Draco could see a mother frantically searching for her daughters. His stomach churned again, and he kept his gaze forward. 

A group of teenagers in pajamas stood muttering to each other a while along the path. When they saw the golden trio plus him and Via, a girl with thick curly blonde hair walked over to them.

"Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue-"

"Er, what?" The Weasley idiot replied. Both Draco and Octavia rolled their eyes. 

"Nous sommes désolés, nous n'avons pas vu madame maxime." Draco replied to them after a touch of thinking. 

"Oh? Es-tu français aussi?" The girl asked him, surprised. 

"Malheureusement non, c'est ma deuxième langue."

"Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous aider?" Octavia added in, tripping over a couple of her words. 

"Non, nous ne pouvons aller nulle part sans Madame Maxime. Merci pour votre temps. Et vous avez un excellent français!" The curly haired girl replied, giving a sad smile. 

"Merci! Au revoir!" The Malfoy siblings said in unison, bidding farewell to the girl. They turned back around to the surprised faces of the golden trio. 

"Since when can you speak French?" Potter asked him, bewildered, causing Draco to flush. _Dammit._

"Since a long time ago, now shouldn't we be going?" He rushed them, walking back along the path. 

"Merlin, it wasn't our idea to waste time having a long chat with a French girl!" Weasley tried arguing before being shut down by Granger. _That's right Granger, control your boyfriend for once._

Granger started talking about how they were from Beauxbatons and... Draco had already lost interest.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it... I've lost my wand!" Potter shrieked. Draco spun round. 

"You what?!" He confronted the _stupid speccy git who loses his damn wand when he's in danger._

"I can't find it!" The other two shone their Lumos' on the ground and area around Potter, but to no avail. 

As they began brainstorming where it could be, Draco whispered to Octavia. "The supposed greatest wizard in Britain. Behold him, in all his clumsiness," and Octavia began giggling.

"I should sell tickets. It would make a fortune."

"Anything to do with the chosen one would. You could try selling his backwash and there'd still be some poor sod who'd pay every galleon."

They giggled with each other. 

"Let's just keep moving!" Weasley decided and led them further along the dark path into the wood. Draco only hoped Narcissa wasn't looking for them. 

Further still along the path, the group came across some Veela, all shining a silver light. They were surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, women and men, all trying to loudly chat them up.

"I don't see the great appeal honestly," Draco mentioned. "I mean, I get that they're attractive and everything, I just don't get why everyone loses their minds around them. It's called self control."

"Exactly!" Granger agreed with him, before looking disgusted to having agreed with him. She managed to hold Weasley back from the scruff of his collar before he had his own shot at chatting them up. _Good job keeping him on a leash Granger._

They continued walking until they were in the heart of the wood. 

"I reckon we can just wait here, you know, we'll hear anyone coming a mile off." Potter said before a figure emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them.

Ludo Bagman. 

"Who's that? What are you doing in here, all alone?" Bagman asked them, squinting.

"There's kind of a riot going on..." Draco mentioned. _Did this man really not know what was going on?_

"What?"

"On the campsite... some people have got hold of a family of muggles..." Potter added.

Bagman swore loudly, much to Draco's chagrin. "Damn them!" And without another word, he Disapparated. 

"What an arse." Octavia said plainly. 

"Language!" Draco yelled at her over Weasley's laughter. 

"But he is!"

"You've lost piggy back privileges."

"Aw, fuck."

"Stop swearing!" He dropped her from his back onto her feet. Who he considered to be the smarter two of the golden trio joined in with the laughter. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back against a tree. His legs were tired, his brain was frazzled, and he probably had the worst case of bedhead right now. He was done. Octavia sat down next to him and pulled a book out of her satchel, deciding to read to pass however much time they'd spend here. He decided to comb his hair with his fingers as the other three spoke with each other all 'secretly'. 

He heard a branch snap and his snapped to alert, shushing the three. "I heard something."

He listened closer to what sounded like someone coming towards them. He fished his wand out of his pajama pocket awkwardly and stood in front of Octavia. 

"Who's there?" Potter asked. 

The silence was broken by what sounded like a spell being uttered. Draco covered Octavia on instinct. 

"MORSMORDRE!"

A flash of green.

Draco looked up to the sky above and his stomach dropped. He heard Octavia mutter behind him "shit," but he didn't tell her off for language this time.

The swearword was earned. 

Because in the sky above them in all it's disgusting glory lay-

"The Dark Mark." 

The other three turned to him fearfully as his eyes were locked to what was in front of him. 

"We've got to go." He picked up Octavia in his arms and began running. He was immediately stopped by a loud pop and the arrival of twenty armed wizards. 

Shit.

He dropped his wand in front of him on instinct and put one of his hands up, the other one carrying Octavia. 

"Put down the girl!" One of them yelled at him. He obeyed hesitantly, but as soon as he did he was Stupefied and hit the ground. 

"Draco!" He heard Octavia shriek in fear. He heard the other three being Stupefied and couldn't help a sense of sick pleasure knowing they were being taken down same as him. 

"Stop! STOP! That's my son!" He heard the voice of Mr Weasley call out from behind him. _Oh great. I guess **they** were being let out_. "Ron - Hermione -Harry - are you alright? Mister Malfoy?" He questioned, which Draco presumed was being aimed at him. He would have faced Mr Weasley, but he was in the unfortunate predicament of not being able to move. 

"Malfoy?! Out of the way Arthur!" ordered a cold, curt voice. He felt his Stupefy being lifted, but before he could enjoy being able to move, he was dragged upward by his pajama top by none other than a Mr Crouch. Draco froze in fear. "A Malfoy, huh? I don't suppose you know anything about the Dark Mark that appeared here, do you?" Draco grimaced and stayed silent. "DO YOU?!" He was shaken by the shoulders and yelped at the painful grip. 

"Mr Crouch! That is a child!" Mr Weasley tried to intervene. 

"This here is a MALFOY," he spat, shaking Draco again. "And his father is a Death Eater. And the Dark Mark appeared right where this _child_ was. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out what happened." He hissed and Draco struggled in his grip. 

"I didn't do anything!" Draco protested. 

"Do not lie, boy!" Crouch aimed his wand at Draco's face. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Hey! Let him go!" Octavia yelled at Crouch while Draco tried to desperately tell her not to intervene.

"And why should I do that, missy?" 

"Because he's my brother!" Draco sighed in frustration. 

"Another Malfoy, huh? How interesting..."

"You leave my sister out of this!" Draco began struggling more frantically, kicking Crouch in the shin and escaping from his grip, immediately going to cover Octavia. 

"Malfoy didn't do anything! None of us did!" Potter defends, ever the knight in shining armour.

"Yeah! The Mark came from over there!" Weasley gestures into the wood where they heard the noise. 

Draco picks up his wand, satchel and Octavia, and tries to take another runner. He needs to get them both the HELL out of there. 

"Oi! Come back here!" Crouch tries to stop them, casting a couple of Stupefies. 

"They didn't have anything to do with it! Let them go!" Potter's voice rings out and it's the last thing he hears before he gets to a silent part of the wood. He doesn't stop running. He needs to get them both back to Narcissa and out of this mess. 

He doesn't stop running until he gets to a clearing and sees some tents. He can hear many mothers calling frantically, but then he hears his own.

"Mum!" He yells out for her, not caring for formalities. 

"Draco? Octavia?" She sees them. "Draco! Octavia!" She's nearly crying. She embraces them both. "I couldn't find you anywhere, I was scared to death! We're going back to the Manor. I'm Apparating the both of you right now!" 

"Where is Father?" Octavia asks, her face tucked into Draco's shoulder. He gently sets her down. 

Narcissa's lips purse. "You'll see him tomorrow. We've got to leave NOW." She intertwines their arms with hers and casts. 

And they Disapparated. 

What a World Cup.


	2. Stress Isn't A Good Look On Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick trip to Diagon Alley, all aboard the Hogwarts Express, and the Sorting Ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weellll....that was quick update. I just find this fic so easy to right for at the moment, so I'm going to keep doing that until I found normal writing inspiration, is that okay? This chapter's a little bit shorter, but my chapter minimum will be set at 5000 words. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The week after the Quidditch World Cup was...weird. Narcissa had become quite paranoid and over protective, checking on both of her children every couple of hours to know that they were still in the manor. Octavia tried not to blame her mother, but it was becoming quite suffocating. 

Lucius was the opposite, and had locked himself in his study since the Cup ended and had not come out. Octavia tried not to think about what he was doing, but she feared it took on some sketchy undertones. 

Draco copied Narcissa's over protectiveness, being glued to her hip for the week. He was still quite shaken from being blamed for the Dark Mark by Barty Crouch, and Octavia spotted him absentmindedly rubbing at one of his forearms often. It was due to this that she didn't tell him to leave her alone, instead letting him help her with Hogwarts packing. 

Narcissa didn't want her to leave the manor yet, so all of her and Draco's school supplies were delivered by owl. Octavia had read through her school material and decided to ask Draco what other books she should take from the Mansion's library. He recommended any that he regretted not taking in first year, as well as reminding her about the strict 'NO DARK ARTS' policy that was held at Hogwarts, so if she was going to take some books featuring it, she'd have to be secretive. She decided she wouldn't risk it anyway, admittedly still pretty shaken by what had happened that night in the woods as well. 

Draco also picked out some books for school, some to do with advanced Defense Against the Dark Art, which was a surprise, as well as many large hardcovers on fun charms. He told her he wanted to make this year the most fun and interesting for her, and was dedicated to it. She let him go on with it. They both needed a bit of a laugh. 

Near the end of the week, the Malfoy children begged their mother on their hands and knees to be able to go to Diagon Alley to get Octavia her wand in person, as well as the dress robes Draco needed for this year, With great reluctance, she allowed them, giving them a time limit of two hours.

They entered Ollivander's quietly. 

"Ah, a little late to be getting your wand for school now, isn't it?" The man himself asked. Octavia grinned sheepishly. "Oh, no matter. As long as you get it before school begins."

He measured her for the wand she needed, before offering her a twelve inch birch wood wand with a unicorn hair core. She gave it a wave, and had it snatched back by Ollivander almost immediately. She was then offered a seven inch ebony wand with a phoenix feather core. She gave it another wave, and had the same thing happen again. Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

The last wand she was presented was a nine inch Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring wand. She gave it a wand, and...she felt like it spoke to her. Like it understood her magic and wanted to help. It felt like an extension of herself.

"This one! This one's the wand for me!" She exclaimed. Ollivander gave a weak chuckle. 

"Right you are about that. That'll be seven Galleons." Draco handed him the money. 

"Ah, Mister Malfoy! A ten inch Hawthorn with a unicorn hair core, correct?"

"That's correct sir." Draco confirmed with a smile. 

"Ah, so nice to see two siblings have wands with something in common. Usually a sign that their bond is very strong." Octavia beamed. 

"That's right sir."

Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop. 

Next stop: Dress robes.

As they entered Madame Malkins, Octavia decided to ask about why Draco needed dress robes this year anyway. 

"There'll probably be a school dance or something. I hope it's an 'I'm Sorry For Traumatising You At School' ball. I know a lot of people who could use one of those." She giggled. 

"I wonder what will be the traumatising event this year?" Draco grimaced. 

"I don't even want to know. Keep it a surprise. The one thing I do know is that it will have something to do with Potter. We're running three out of three! He kills a teacher in first year and gets a reward, meanwhile I..." _Ugh. Here we go again. Potter Potter Potter Potter._

"How about we pick out some dress robes instead of you going on and on about your crush on your precious Potter?" Draco went pink and spluttered for a moment before just picking out some items. 

Octavia began the cycle of fashion. Draco picked something out, modeled it, and she'd give him her fair but critical notes. 

"You look like a vicar!"

"That washes you out, try black?"

"That dickie bow makes you look eleven."

"Yeesh, that jacket brings back _lovely_ memories of your seventh birthday!"

"Makes you look like a runner bean. You're far too tall, you realise that?"

"Now you're taking the mickey! Orange? Really?"

"Well, we're getting somewhere at least..."

They ended up settling on a black button up dress shirt, dark grey trouser and a white jacket. The white jacket had some contrasting green details, ivy, which were arranged around the hem and the sleeves. It also appeared to be crawling up his neck at the back of the jacket, giving it an eerie but elegant effect. Perfect for a Slytherin Prince. To top it all off, he had a dark green tie, pulling the whole outfit together. 

Octavia circled him like a vulture. 

"Not too bad I suppose...you still look far too tall, but at least you don't look wiry...your head is too big for your body, but with that tie it looks less comical...yes I think this is the best we're going to get from you."

"You do know how to compliment someone." Draco rolled his eyes at her sourly, going back into the changing rooms. He returned with all his items, ready to go to the till to buy. It was then that Octavia spotted something out of the corner of her eye. 

It was a flash of bright purple, wedged in between some plainer, more subdued tones of fabric on a rack. Like a moth to a lamp, she was drawn to it, grabbing Draco's wrist and dragging him to the rack.

She pulled out the garment from the others and revealed it to be a small, gorgeous dress. It had dark purple puffy sleeves, easing into a light blue sweetheart neckline. The rest of the torso was a light purple colour, with a sheen of thin blue material over it, giving it a sparkle in the light. The skirt was large and poofy, made up of many layers of dark purple and light blue fabric, giving it an incredible volume that would sway when dancing. On the hem of the skirt it had many small blue gemstones, growing smaller up the dress, reminding Octavia of raindrops. It was beautiful and regal. It was perfect. And it was just her size. 

_Is this a dream?_

"Should I leave you and the dress _alone_?" Draco bobbed his eyebrows. Octavia swatted at him. 

"I wish I had to get dress robes..." She sighed wistfully. Draco had his thinking face on.

"Well...they never said not to bring dress robes if you're a first year...who knows? Maybe there was a mistake on your list and you do need them. Or maybe something will happen that'll mean you're in desperate need of this specific dress? You just never know...therefore..." He snatched the dress out of her hands and put it in the pile of his clothing. He ran over to the till and bought it before Octavia could stop him. 

Not like she was trying that hard anyway...

He handed her the bag with her dress in with a smile. "Now we'll both be incredibly fashionable. Together." She grinned widely up at him. 

"And you say you're not the best big brother ever!"

"I've told you before, and I'll tel you again, stop spreading such lies and propaganda!" 

They exited through the floo. 

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]  
SIBLING POV CHANGE

Draco had felt on edge since the Quidditch World Cup. And he didn't like it. It felt wrong for him to be this worried all the time, constantly having to know that Octavia's fine and isn't going to be taken to Azkaban because of some thing their father did. And he kept imagining what it'd be like to have the Dark Mark on his arm, the disgusting symbol a dark contrast to his pale skin, so clear, so obvious...

Stress wasn't a good look for him. He was used to feeling bored or cool. Being very stressed made him feel all off kilter. But he put on a brave face for Octavia and tried to push his paranoia down. He absolutely refused to be acting like Mad Eye Moody of all people!

He got a rare hug from Lucius before they went to the Hogwarts Express. It felt...off. One look at Octavia's face and he knew she shared similar sentiments. But he kept his cool and agreed with all the usual things, to be a great representative of Slytherin and the Malfoy name, to keep out of trouble, to stay safe...yada yada yada. After Octavia got the same talk they went through the floo with Narcissa onto the platform. They both hugged and kissed her goodbye. Draco tried not to feel embarrassed by how much she was crying to the both of them. After fighting his way out of her bear hug, he put his and Octavia's heavy things away before entering the train, giving one last wave and a promise to write regularly. 

They were a little bit early, so they got a good choice on seating. Draco asked Octavia whether she'd like to sit further down with the other first years, but she adamantly refused, claiming she wanted to see Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vince again. Draco knew she had a slight problem with talking to people her own age, being pretty starved of children her age when she was younger. He let her follow him until they found where Pansy was. The other's hadn't arrived yet.

"Draco! It's so good to see you, how has your summer been?" She leapt up from her seat and hugged him tightly.

"It's been okay. I went to see the World Cup, and Via's joining us at Hogwarts this year..."

"Via!" Pansy's attention turned to her. "It's been far too long since I last saw you! I can't believe you're joining Hogwarts this year, we're going to have so much fun!" Pansy turned her constrictive hug onto Octavia. Draco knew that Pansy was a bit like an older sister to Octavia, spending a lot of time at the manor and being one of the only girls she'd interacted with. It really spoke about how much Octavia cared for Pansy that she smiled after nearly being strangled. Then Pansy turned back to Draco. 

"My parents have been talking about dating boys this year, and they've been hinting towards you," she told him with an apologetic smile. He sighed and returned the smile tiredly. 

"I'm guessing we pretend to date this year, then?"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to be the most embarrassing and soppy girlfriend ever!" She told him, batting her eyelashes. He smirked. 

"And don't you worry, I'll be the most ideal boyfriend for you!" He cleared his throat, and then said in a comically deeper voice, "stay away from my girlfriend! She's mine! Hiyah! Hah!" He did a couple of joking 'karate' moves. 

"We'll be the best power couple Hogwarts has ever seen, Drakey-poo!" Draco gagged. 

"Never call me that again or I will tell Tom Vicars you like him." It was Pansy's turn to look disgusting. 

"Please don't." Octavia laughed at the interaction. 

At that point, Blaise, Vince and Greg walked into the cart. Blaise gave them all a sauve grin. 

"Well if isn't Pansy, Draco and lil' Octi." He ruffled her hair. She scowled up at him and smoothed down her hair. Draco heard her mutter 'I'm not lil' and muffled a laugh. 

"Octi!"

"Lil' Octi!" 

Greg and Vince greeted her happily, with Greg lifting her up and onto one of his shoulders. They've both gotten taller, Draco noted, with Greg growing broader. 

Greg and Vince were the only ones Octavia would let call her Octi, though Draco doesn't know why. Maybe it's because they never say it to tease her, as it's always genuine with those two, or because of the speech impediment Vince had when he was younger, where he had great difficulty pronouncing long names. Whatever the reason, Draco knew the boys loved having a younger sister figure. It made them feel more mature and responsible.

After a lot of shrieking, Greg finally let Octavia down from his shoulder and everyone sat down in the carriage. 

"At the World Cup me and Octavia saw some Beauxbatons students," Draco mentioned casually. "It reminded me of how Mother wanted to send me there. Of course, Father wanted to send me to Durmstrang, because of it's love of the...the Dark Arts." He stumbled over that phrase and immediately felt the urge to scratch at his forearm. He pushed that urge away and continued. "Instead of only Defense, it also teachers Dark Magic to students, to understand all areas of it. The manor has a lot of material on it, but Hogwarts is far too vanilla to except that. Of course, he also wanted to send me there due to it's hate of Mu-" he swiftly remembered Octavia was in the carriage, "-uh, muggleborns. Very pureblood at Durmstrang. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to a school too far away anyway, so they agreed on Hogwarts." He explained. Blaise nodded. 

"My Mother considered sending me to Beauxbatons too, but I didn't have a good enough grasp of french at the time," Blaise shrugged, non caring. "It's fine, I know German anyway."

"My parents were always dead set on Hogwarts because they wanted me to become a Slytherin as they had, and the other schools have different houses. Wanted to live out their nostalgia through me I guess." Pansy said, pouting and crossing her arms. Octavia patted her shoulder pityingly while leaning against Greg. 

"I think my parents only ever planned to send me to Hogwarts, but of course if I misbehaved there were the usual threats of sending me off to Mahoutokoro or Ilvermorny or Uagadou," Vince grimaced. "I can't imagine going that far from home."

"My parents always wanted me to go to Hogwarts, because it's where You-Know-Who went." Greg said, as if it was no big deal. Everyone went quiet. _Well that put a damper on the mood._

Draco could faintly hear the Weasel and Granger talking one cart over and remembered something he promised himself he'd do. He sighed loudly and said "I'll be back, I just have to say something to Potter." At that the entire group groaned in unison. 

"Oh lord, not this again!"

"I thought he promised to be done with it last year."

"It's ridiculous, I got my hopes up so far..."

"Um Draco, why do you have to talk to Potter every train ride?"

He could feel his face heat up. "Shut up! It's not 'another Potter thing' or whatever you're thinking. I have a genuine reason to talk to the git." He decided to ignore their eye rolls because he was a better person than they were. 

"Do you need any backup?" Greg asked him, getting ready to stand up. 

Draco shook his head. "I'll be fine, it's just a quick thing." He also decided to ignore Blaise's bouncing eyebrows because he was a better person than Blaise. _Pervert._

"Yeah, don't think you're moving anytime soon. You're a great portable pillow." Octavia told Greg, still leaning against him. Greg's face softened and he stayed where he was. _Great, Octavia's taken care of by her adoptive brothers._

Draco walked out into the hallway and (surprising himself) decides to knock on the side of the open door to the Gryffindor cart.

Everyone in the cart turned to him, some with surprise and some with annoyance or anger.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Weasley asked him, narrowing his eyes. Draco rolled his. 

"I need to talk to Potter."

"What do you need to do that for?"

"It's important." He grit his teeth. He saw them exchange looks with each other and avoided eye contact.

"Well then, if it's so 'important', go on ahead." Granger told him. 

"In private." He saw Potter raise his eyebrows. He rolled his eyes skyward. _This is so stupid..._

"Okay Malfoy, let's talk." Potter said, shocking everyone in the cart.

"Wait, mate, he might try to hex you. I'll go with." Weasley tried to intervene, but was stopped by Potter.

"It'll be fine. Right Malfoy?" Draco gave a nod. "See? I'll be back in a sec." 

He exited the cart and closed the door behind him. He turned to Draco, and Draco noticed at close proximity that he was taller than Potter. He hid his smirk. 

"Well, then, what did you want?" Potter asked him, crossing his arms. _If he was aiming for intimidation he was failing miserably_. Draco sighed. 

"I needed to...formally thank you for telling Mr Crouch that I wasn't responsible for the Dark Mark..."

"But...you weren't?" 

"And you could have blamed me easily. So...thanks for not doing it. But I have a question: why didn't you?" Draco asked him, copying Potter's crossed arms. _This is how you intimidate someone._

Potter blinked up at him, and then scowled. "Maybe you need to get this through your thick skull, Malfoy, but not everyone's an asshole like you are. Not everyone would blame a school bully for trying to summon Voldemort or something." Draco flinched. 

"Don't say his name you stupid git!" He hissed, and his hands clenched and Potter's eye roll. _What an arse_. 

"But I have to say, running away from Crouch and the Aurors didn't look very innocent." Potter mentioned, smirking. Draco grimaced. 

"I needed to get Via out of there. She doesn't deserve to get interrogated by Aurors, she's twelve."

"You're fifteen." Potter pointed out. Draco shrugged awkwardly. _Ugh stress wasn't a good look on him..._

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off.

"I...also thought that it was pretty brave of you." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What, running away?"

"Well, that and yelling at Barty Crouch while he's blaming you for summoning the Dark Mark, kicking him in the shins, and then running away to save your younger sister. Pretty brave and self sacrificial." Potter put on a thinking face. "One might even say you were acting...Gryffindor." He smirked widely. Draco gagged and shivered in disgust. 

"Never... _ever_...say that again." Ever." Potter laughed at him. "But you still did me a favour by sticking up for me and distracting Crouch, so I need to pay you back. What do you want?" Potter looked confused. 

"Huh?"

"One favour, equal to what you did for me. I don't like owing people. so I'd make this quick."

"Um...so, like, any favour?" Draco frowned. 

"Within limitations. Obviously I'm not going to sacrifice myself or anything for the ghost of Godric Gryffindor, but a pretty good favour. What do you want? Money? Advice? A password to the Slytherin common room? Potion ingredients from Snape's stores? Illegal reading material? A Hogwarts secret? Alcohol? Sleakeazy's Hair Potion?" Potter's eyes widened at the array of choices. 

"Um...I think I'll get back to you on that..." Draco huffed in disappointment. 

"I hate owing people for extended periods of time but...fine. Fine. Whatever. I'll see around, Potter." He turned around to go back into his cart. 

"Uh...bye?" He closed the door behind him.

"A favour huh?" Blaise bounced his eyebrows and Draco scowled. _Assholes had been listening through the door._

"Oh yes, I forgot to offer a free 'Sleep With Blaise Zabini' pass. Oh wait! You never need one of those to sleep with the school..." he covered Octavia's ears, "slut." He let her ears go. 

"I was thinking more of a 'favour' from you Draco. You blonde, single stud." He wiggles his eyebrows unnaturally well. _Pffft, probably practiced in the mirror. At least he knows what Blaise did all summer._

"Oh haven't you heard? Pansy and I are dating! Isn't that right honey?" He draped himself over Pansy, pretending to swoon.

"Right you are Drakey-kins! My amazing, strong, handsome love of my life!" Blaise burst of laughing, followed by Vince, Greg and Octavia. 

"Oh you poor sod. I will not stand for this hetero-normativity in the group!" Draco snorted. 

"Welcome to pureblood culture! All of this bull..."he reached over to cover Octavia's ears, "shit!" He uncovered them. She scowled up at him and swatted his hands away. He lay down on one of the seats and lay his head in Pansy's lap, letting her stroke his hair. 

"I mean, pureblood romance is never anything good. Look at our family trees! Mine looks more like a spiderweb than anything!" Greg snorted and the rest shared their agreements. 

"My Uncle Levi married a Mudblood last summer, and that's all it took to be removed from the family tree-"

"Hey! None of that language in front of Octavia!" Draco hissed up at Pansy. Octavia batted Draco's arms away from her before he had the chance to cover her ears. 

"Draco, I've heard the 'M' word before, Father uses it all the time." Octavia said.

"I know...just let me be a good big brother and protect you from using swears yet."

"Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiiiiinnneee...but next year I'm free to go wild? Right?"

"Like sugar quills you will!" The cart laughed, encouraging Draco to continue. "I'm serious! There's no chocolate frogging way you'll be using blood lollipop damned swear words in that mother-fudgeing school! You hear me?" Octavia couldn't stop giggling, making Draco smile. Draco put his head back on Pansy's lap. 

He couldn't wait until they got to Hogwarts. 

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]  
SIBLING POV CHANGE

Once the train stopped, the younger years would be separated from the older years, the first years taking the boat before being sorted. Draco wished Octavia luck, and before she went off told her something to calm her nerves. 

"Don't worry about the sorting at all. It doesn't matter what house you'll be in, Mother and Father already have one Slytherin child, so it's no pressure. And no matter which house you'll be sorted into, I'll be the loudest and most embarrassing clapper, and you know Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vince will all be cheering for you as well. So stop the worrying in that little brain of yours. It's going to be fine." She gave him a big hug. _'Not the best big brother ever'. Yeah right._

She went in a boat with three others, two boys and a girl. There was a muggleborn boy called Danny Keett, and a pair of half blood twins, Martha Robinson and Felix Robinson. She ignored them for the most part, and kept up a standoffish front. She could make friends later, once her house was sorted. 

They were greeted on the front steps by Professor McGonagall. She gave them a speech on Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony, before shoving them all into an empty chamber off the hall. Octavia fiddled with her fingers subconsciously and took a deep breath. She'd be fine either way. There was no pressure, just like Draco had said. It didn't matter. 

Some ghost came through from behind them, but Octavia wasn't that shocked. Draco had mentioned them occasionally, and there were a couple of ghosts who roamed around the manor sometimes as well. A lot of children shrieked and screamed. _Probably the muggleborns._

After a few minutes, they all formed a line and were led out into the Great Hall. 

_Boy did it live up to it's name._

It was an incredibly large space, filled with the four long tables, each representing a house. All of these tables were filled with students, from second years to seventh. The ceiling resembled the night sky and it had candles floating above everyone for a light source. It reminded Octavia of the ball room back at the manor, but this had a cosier tone. A happier place than the large empty halls that Malfoy Manor was made up of. 

After the famous sorting hat song was sung, it was time for the children to be sorted. 

"Ackerly, Stewart!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"Slytherin!"

And so on and so forth. Many students had gone forward, and the separation seemed quite equal between the houses as far as Octavia could tell. Soon enough, it was her turn to be sorted. 

"Malfoy, Octavia!"

She went up and sat down on the stool primly. Professor McGonagall rested the hat on her head. Everyone in the hall seemed to be holding their breath for her, causing a slight unease in her stomach.

Draco had told her that the hat had scarcely spent any time on him before sorting him, so suspected it was a family thing. But the hat listened to her.

" _Hmmm let's see here...not a brave one are you....very standoffish as well..._ " She scowled at the hat's comments. _It was true, but you don't just call someone standoffish!_

 _"Quite a brain you have...and very creative to boot...but I see a hint of leadership here...ambition...a master manipulator...you could get on very well in either Slytherin Or Ravenclaw. So I'll let you choose..._ "

 _Slytherin!_ She thought loudly. _With my brother!_

" _If you insist..._ SLYTHERIN!" It called out. She took off the hat happily and flounced off towards the Slytherin table. She could see and hear her brother cheering loudly for her, with a big gin on his face. He was using his hands to project louder as the whole friend group celebrated her sorting. she blushed happily at their support and sat down next to them as the rest of the first years were organised into their houses. She noticed the muggleborn boy Danny Keett, and one of the twins, Martha Robinson, were both sorted into Slytherin. Still, she sat next to the older years. That's where her brother was. 

The feast was incredible, with all of her favourite foods and desserts. And the _chocolate._ Both Octavia and Draco had had a great love for chocolate since they were younger. _This place had tonnes of it!_

After everyone was done with the feast, Professor Dumbledore began the school announcements. He mentioned some more forbidden items that the school caretaker, Mr Filch, had asked to be taken care of. The Slytherins all tittered at this, and Octavia could faintly hear some new items being planned right then and there. _Yeah, she'd chosen the right house._

It was when Dumbledore said that the inter-house Quidditch Cup wouldn't be taking place this year that chaos broke loose. 

"What!" Draco yelled in anger, thumping a hand down on the table. Similar reactions were gathered across the four tables, with many quidditch players looking ready to plot a murder. 

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall opened. _Thematic timing much?_

The man in the doorway had a large travelling cloak on, as well as a large staff he was leaning on. Every face in the room had turned to face the stranger. He walked forward towards Dumbledore. In the clearer lighting, you could make out his face. It was heavily scarred, nearly disfiguring, as a large chunk of nose was missing. But the man's eyes. One of them was normal, small and beady. The other was a vivid electric blue and was moving robotically, not blinking once, never ceasing it's frantic and paranoid movement.

It's then that Octavia heard Draco mutter, "Mad Eye Moody," fearfully. She gave him a questioning look and he gulped. "A retired Auror. Kind of famous and infamous at the same time. Put a great deal of people in Azkaban, but made a lot of enemies. Became incredibly paranoid. I saw him once when I was younger. He was set to...investigate Father. Someone had reported some suspicious actions. He came to the Manor and nearly turned Father's office upside down. You were just a baby at the time. Scared me to death, but I was only four. He didn't find anything." As he whispered this, his eyes never left Mad Eye's movement. The man had sat down at the teacher's table and it's then that Octavia realised...

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore introduced brightly, "Professor Moody."

Only two people clapped, and that was the Gameskeeper and Dumbledore. The rest of them were dead silent. Draco's hands were digging into his legs and trousers, so Octavia slapped his wrist lightly to get him to stop. 

After all of the whispers were done with, Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Octavia's eyes bulged out of her head. She'd read about the Tournament before, extensively, but never imagined it would be brought back. 

"You're JOKING!" Yelled one of the Weasley twins, breaking the tension in the Great Hall, causing everyone to laugh. 

"I'm guessing this is the 'big dangerous event' that will be hosted at Hogwarts this year?" Octavia nudged her starstruck brother. He smirked. 

"It beats killing a teacher."

Octavia zoned out of Dumbledore's explanation of the Triwizard tournament, instead buzzing with excitement with her brother. 

"I wonder what tasks will be held!"

"I hope one involves dragons. I love dragons." 

"Really? I had no idea!" She said sarcastically. "I heard one year they dropped their contestants into the tundra and tracked their progress. It was the final task, so they just let the losers perish. It was pretty brutal."

"Eh, I'm afraid our version will probably be wayyyy tamer and wayyyy more boring. Or, at least, I don't think they'll let anybody die." Octavia tuned back in to Dumbledore.

“The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money.” The whispers grew more excited at the mention of prize money, though Octavia and Draco focused more on the schools that'd be joining them.

"I'll finally have somebody to practice my french with! Other than you of course, Via." He added after her raised eyebrow. She waved him off.

"It's fine, I struggle with languages. And you're right anyway, you _do_ need the practice." He slapped her on the arm. 

“Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore continued, “the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This” – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – “is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.”

Draco shrugged. "I'm more interested in being a spectator than anything. Don't have a great urge to be entered into a death tournament. Besides, what would you do if I was gone?" He pinched Octavia's cheek, causing her to scratch at him like a cat. 

"Idiot." But she didn't want him to enter the tournament. _She only had one brother, and he'd be pretty hard to replace._

_Well, she did have Vince and Greg..._

“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!”

With that last word, everyone began to stand up to go up to the dormitories. The other first years followed a prefect around, but Octavia stayed by Draco. 

"It's easy to get to your dorm in the dungeons, no separate towers or anything. They won't mind if we steal you for a bit." Draco told her, holding her hand to lead her through the students. 

"So, what do you think about the tournament?" Vince asked the group as they walked. 

"Which part of it? Them bringing back the tournament, the schools that'll be coming to Hogwarts, or the age limit?" Pansy asked. 

"Fuck the age limit." Blaise said bluntly, ignoring a death glare from Draco. "All of our upper years are terrible. Me, I'd be incredible in the tournament! The best champion Hogwart's had ever seen!"

"Blaise, I highly doubt they'd have a task that could utilise your only skill, being a massive flirt and pervert!" Draco told him.

"Yes, but if there was such a task, you couldn't deny my brilliance at it!"

"Well I doubt Hogwarts would want a Slytherin champion anyway. We're all 'evil'." Greg scowled disappointedly. 

"They do have a bit of a point though, with the amount of death eaters that come from our house..."

"Yeah I guess...

"Yeah..."

_All I'm asking for is five minutes of positivity._

"So Pansy, what do your dress robes look like?" Octavia asked. The girl brightened up immediately. 

"Oh, mine are gorgeous! They're a lovely pale pink colour, with frills and sparkles. It goes splendidly with my hair and complexion! But I'm considering getting my hair cut again, before the event where we wear our dress robes. What do you think I'd look best with Greg? A short bob, a pixie cut, or really long hair?" Greg bumbled over his next words. 

"Erm, I, uh, don't know? And you don't have really long hair?" Pansy sighed impatiently. 

"Yes, but I have extensions! Never mind, I can decide that later. What about you Blaise? What are your dress robes like?"

"Dark blue." He said in a suave voice that nearly made Octavia blush. _Really?_ "It looks the best on me, so I went all out. I'll be looking the best in all of Hogwarts." 

"That's if I don't look better than you. Octavia picked out my dress robes." Draco added smugly. 

"Well then I guess I'm in trouble, if our local fashionista chose them out." Blaise smirked. 

"Don't patronise me, slut." Blaise and Pansy burst out laughing while Draco started screeching about "SWEARING!" and whatnot. 

At this point they'd gotten to the dungeons. In the common room lay all of their luggage. Octavia picked up her trunk and looked to where the other first years were being led. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Greg and Vince all ruffled her hair in unison. 

"Gah! Stop it!" She yelled at them, not being able to swat them away as her hands were full. 

"See you tomorrow Via!" They all called to her, before going in the direction of their dormitories. She followed one of the other first years to where she'd be sleeping. 

She found herself in a large room with four separate beds, each with green bedding. It was then that her exhaustion hit her. Two of the four beds were already taken, so she took the one closest to the corner. One of the girls in the room was Martha Robinson.

"Hey! You were in my boat! Octavia, right?" Martha greeted her happily. 

"Right." Octavia nodded, sitting on her bed, closing the blinds over her bed. 

"Oh, uh...talk to you tomorrow!" Octavia ignored the girl, and turned towards the wall. She had plenty of time to make friends, just not right now. In her little cut off section she changed into her pajamas. She slipped her trunk under her bed and fell onto her pillow.

She fell straight asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter two! Leave a kudo and a comment, I especially appreciate constructive criticisms and comments that let me know whether or not you like how the narrative is going, as they help me with the process. One really nice comment legit made me cry so thank you so much for the happy brain chemicals, you are a treasure. 
> 
> Slytherins are people too btw, if you didn't know. And crabbe and goyle are 2d, and their names are vincent and gregory and I may make them gay in the future, idk. 
> 
> Until next time beautifuls! Please stay safe in this trying time and WEAR A GOSH DARN MASK! It's common sense! Luv ya <3 xxxx


	3. Draco Malfoy the Amazing Flying Ferret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school. Also this is the ferret chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo booooyy. So that’s chapter three. I’m sorry if it’s a short bit shorter but I didn’t want to drag it out for an ideal word count. I’m sure the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better. Warning: heavy flirting and dumb teens being dumb teens.

The morning started off uneventfully. Draco guided a very tired Octavia to breakfast, where he recieved his usual treats from Narcissa. This time however, it was doubled, his owl Pluto looking strained from the amount of packages attached to him. Draco untied the paper bags from Pluto's leg and fed him some of the sausage off his plate. 

Octavia jumped on the care packages filled with cake and treats. There was twice as much as there would be usually, half of it for Octavia. Very early on, Narcissa discovered Draco's love of all things sweet and sugary, so she supplied him with plenty to ward his sugar starved bitchiness until Hogsmead. He would admit that he was more than a little addicted to sweets, especially chocolate. But that was fine. No one really knew anyway. He raised his gaze across the hall and met Potter's eyes. Potter's eyes widened slightly before he looked away with a frown. 

_Weird little speccy git._

Draco filled his satchel with his half of the care package, including a newspaper he elected to read later. He pulled out a couple of sugar quills to pop in his pocket. Those would keep his boredom at bay, as he saw that his first two lessons were Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. 

"I've got to run, Via, I'll see you at lunch." He ruffled her hair as he stood up. She nodded distractedly as she dived head first into her supply of sweets. "And don't eat all of the sweets! She only sends a package once every two weeks!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later Draco!" She waved him off. He rolled his eyes and walked to Arithmancy early. 

As suspected, it was a boring class. Since it was the first lesson of the year, it was merely a recap of what they’d learnt last year, with sparce activities. Draco remembered everything from last year anyway, and so burnt through the work assigned. He took out one of his sugar quills and chewed on the end of it absentmindedly, doodling on a sheet of paper. In the doodle, he was flying on his broom against Victor Krum. He then the charmed the paper to make him do a Wronski Feint. He folded it into a paper crane. 

After class, him and the other Slytherins walked upside towards the hut at the edge of the forbidden forest, where Care of Magical Creatures would be held. As they got closer, he noticed that the Gryfindors were already there, surrounding ‘Professor’ Hagrid. 

They were discussing the new disgusting creature they’d be caring for this year. This one seemed more disgusting than the rest however, being called a ‘Blast-Ended Skrewt’. 

“On’y jus’ hatched,” Hagrid told them, “so yeh’ll be able ter raise ‘em yer selves! Thought we’d make a bit of a project of it!” He seemed quite excited about them, which spurred Draco’s curiosity. 

“And why would we want to raise them?” He asked indifferently. The Gryffindors turned around in surprise, as if they’d only just noticed the Slytherins had arrived. _Probably had, oblivious trolls._

Greg and Vince chuckled and Draco’s lip twitched up in a smile. He could always count on his entourage.

Hagrid looked stumped so Draco elaborated.

“I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?”

After a few seconds of pause and thinking, Hagrid replied. “Tha’s next lesson, Malfoy, yer jus’ feedin’ ‘em today.” Draco rolled his eyes. _Nice avoidance of the question, **sir**._

After Hagrid explained how and what the class would be feeding the Skrewts, the chaos began. It seemed not even the golden trio could enjoy this class. Everyone was on edge and feeling at least a bit disgusted, especially after the discovery was made that the Blast-Ended Skrewts could burn, sting and bite. 

“Well I can certainty see why we’re trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn’t want a pet that can burn, bite and sting all at once?” He mentioned aloud, mostly to himself. 

“Just because they’re not very pretty, doesn’t mean they’re not useful.” Granger told him crossly. _Ooh, touched a nerve there, has he?_ “Dragon blood’s amazingly magical, but you wouldn’t want a dragon for a pet, would you?” Then the golden trio exchanged a secretive glance with each other and Hagrid. It was then that Draco remembered the dragon incident from first year. 

“As a matter of fact, I would want a dragon for a pet. They’re incredible creatures and highly intelligent. They can also breath fire,” he added as another thought. “And how are these Blast-Ended Skrewts useful, Granger? I don’t know the proper use they display and what we’ll get out of farming them, and since all they’ve done is injure a student, I believe I’m free to judge as I see fit. And these are horrid and ugly and dangerous.” He finished with a nod to his Skrewt. 

Granger huffed and him, and turned away angrily, as did Weasley. His smirking stopped when he realised potter was still looking at him.

“What’s the matter, Potter? Got something on my face?”

“You want a dragon for a pet?” The idiot blurted out. Draco crosses his arms. Was he going to judge him?

“Theoretically. I feel it would be quite apt.” At Potter’s confused look, he elaborated. “Because of my name.”

“Oh, oh yeah, right, Draco...” His first name sounded weird in Potter’s voice. 

“Great deduction Potter, aren’t you clever. Impeccable Latin skills.” He sarcastically congratulated him. “On another note, have you thought of your favour yet?” 

Potter pulled a hand through his hair distractingly. “Um, I don’t really need anything. It’s fine, honestly.”

“But then I’d be indebted to you Potter, and nothing would cause me more grief than that. I’m not going to be another person you save out of the goodness of your Gryffindor heart. I’ve been taught that every good deed comes with a price, so what’s yours?”

“It really wasn’t a big deal...”

“It was a distraction and a defence of the...actions I’d been accused off. And your word holds great weight, shocker, so it could have been the difference between me running free and getting arrested. And if I was arrested, no way was I going to let Octavia go with me or stay with you lot.”

“Um, congrats on Octavia being in Slytherin with you?” Potter said awkwardly. 

“I’m surprised she wasn’t in Ravenclaw, she’s very smart. But it’s not like she’s the first very smart Slytherin.” He hoped Potter would catch on and get that he was referring to himself. 

“Yeah, right...um, I’ll think of a favour soon, I promise. And I’ll tell you when I do.”

“You’d better. Being indebted to you feels like torture and I’d rather end it as soon as possible.” With that last word, he turned back to his Skrewt.

The lesson ended shortly after and lunch arrived. Octavia was already at the table, and making her way through her food at great pace.he sat down next to her. 

“Why’re you stuffing food in your face, is this how Mother raised you?” He asked teasingly, loading a single sandwich onto his plate. He wasn’t that hungry. She rolled her eyes at him. “So how were you classes?”

“They were okay. I had Transfiguration and then Herbology, it was so-so. I was pretty good at Transfiguration, my match stick was nearly a needle!” She told him happily. He smirked at her. 

“I expected more from you, to be honest. When I had my first Transfiguration lesson, my matchstick was a needle by the end of it!” She stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Liar!” He was.

“So...made any friends yet?” She tensed up slightly. 

“Well...I mean... I have plenty of time for all of that, right now I want to focus on best first impressions to the professors!” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“What about best first impressions to your classmates? I love getting to talk to you a lot, and all that nonsense, but you need friends your own age.” He told her sternly. 

“How come? That’s age-ist!” He told him and he heard Blaise and Pansy stifle a laugh. 

“Because eventually we’re going to talk about something that you are far too young to understand.” He patted her head condescendingly. She glared up at him. He smirked and took a sip of water from his goblet. 

“I know about sex, Draco.” He spat out his water, causing Pansy and Blaise to burst out laughing. Greg and Vince didn’t, however, and instead looked at Octavia with similar horror. 

“How?!” He asked her loudly, knowing deep down he was overreacting, but being too disgusted to care. 

“Books.”

“You are banned from reading a book ever again.”

“They were your trashy romance novels.” Pansy snorted loudly before continuing laughing harder, while Draco decided he might just _die right then and there._

“Where did you get them?”

“From your room.”

“And why were you in my room?”

“I was looking for those books.”

“Why?” He asked in exasperation, not even sure he even wanted to know now. 

She shrugged. “Mere curiosity, I suppose.” Now Draco didn’t trust that for a minute, but he accepted it and miserably ate his sandwich. 

“You’re forbidden from my room for forever.”

“Sure I am.”

“Ugh...” he groaned. _Mischievous little brat._

Lunch continued until it was time for class. Draco bid goodbye to Octavia again and promised to meet her in the entrance hall later on. The next lesson for Draco and his friends was Transfiguration, for fear of being late. They may not love McGonagall, but that didn’t meet they didn’t...respect her greatly. That and she was sharp as all hell and would cut through them like paper if they were late. 

Transfiguration was okay, more enjoyable than the last two had been. McGonagall established the year curriculum for them and they were then tasked with transfiguring multiple materials, such as felt, plastic, wood and metal. The metal was directed to be transfigured into water, which was very difficult for all. No one in the class managed it, though Draco and Blaise managed to transfigure the metal into liquid metal. 

Class ended pretty quickly, ad Draco rose to meet Octavia in the entrance hall. He took the Daily Prophet out from his satchel and flipped through it as he walked. It was then that he saw it. The Weasleys. An embarrassing situation highlighted on the front page. It included a mislabelling of Arthur Weasley, as well as a picture of the Weasleys in front of their sad little house. Immediately, a million different insults and taunts to throw at Weasley flew through his mind, but he shoved them all down. _He didn’t want to drag Octavia into all of that. She didn’t know what an asshole he could be, and he didn’t want to flaunt it. He was supposed to be a role model. So he’d be fantastic_. 

Greg and Vince tried to go behind him as his entourage, but he shooed them off to dinner. They both looked hungry. 

“Hey! Hey Draco!” He realised that he had been lost in thought in the middle of the hallway and woke himself up. He turned to where Octavia was tucked into the side of the wall. 

“Hey Via!” He walked over to her and tucked the newspaper under his arm. “So what do you want to do?”

“Practice magic. I never want to fall behind. I want to be perfect.” He snickered. 

“First day and already a swotty overachiever.” She scowled up at him.   
  
Blaise came up behind them and swiped his Daily Prophet. 

“Let me see the news, wont you?” Blaise scanned the front page and then let out a laugh. “Have you seen this? The Weasleys are at it again. Particularly Arnold Weasley...isn’t he the dad?”

“It’s Arthur Weasley.” Draco corrected absentmindedly. Blaise gave him a weird look and he crossed his arms. 

“Well, whatever his name is just messed up royally at work. And here I thought the Weasleys couldn’t get any poorer!” Draco looked behind Blaise and saw an angry redhead looking right at him. Oops. 

“What was that about my family?” He confronted them, face red as his hair with anger. Draco took a step forward in front of Octavia on impulse. 

“Take a look at the paper Weasley,” he snatched it out of Blaise’s grip to brandish it, “your dad has a front page feature.”

Weasley then snatched the paper out of his hands and scanned it, Potter and Granger peering at it from behind him. His face then went red for a different reason and Draco tried to hide a smirk. Blaise did not. 

“And there’s even a picture. Your mum and dad outside your house- if you could call it that! Your house is rather small...so your mum’s a bit of a contrast isn’t she?” It took Weasley a second longer to know what he should be angry about. _That’s a smart person joke, Weasley, do keep up._

“At least my mum’s not a slut! Going through a husband a month, I’ve heard! And then they die under ‘mysterious circumstances’. Say, do you even remember which one was your dad?” Weasley countered brutishly. Granger gasped. Blaise clenched his fists in anger and Draco and Octavia were right there with him. 

“Don’t you dare spread such ridiculous rumours again, _Weasley_.” Draco stepped in front of Blaise protectively, spitting the name out like a curse. 

“Then keep your fat mouths shut!” Said Potter, before dragging the other two away. Draco scowled after him. _He didn’t even say anything!_ He got out his wand and turned to Octavia with a smile. 

“We were going to practice some magic? How about we go to the libra-“ 

BANG!

_Agh! Ow!_

He felt his insides shifting. _Is this what poly juice potion felt like? Ah, shit this hurt!_

He opened his eyes and was looking at the floor. It was...big. The flagstones were...big. _Wait a damn minute...white fur...small form...sensitive nose..._

“Am I a ferret?!” He shrieked but it only came out as a series of small dooks. _Oh god. Oh no. Oh Merlin. He hurt. He was panicking oh god why why how did this happen he can’t breath why I this happening what- huh?_

He looked upwards and saw Mad Eye Moody with his wand out. 

“Did he get you?” The crazy man asked Potter. _What!?_

“What do you mean?” Potter asked him, still focusing on Draco. Everyone was staring t him. Draco turned down slowly, getting used to being on four limbs, and looked up at Octavia and Blaise. Blaise, for once, was speechless, staring at him in abject horror. Octavia was staring at him with similar horror, with more confusion. He hands twitched towards him, as if she was going to pick him up. 

“Did he manage to curse you, laddie?” _Curse **him?!**_

“What, no! He didn’t do anything!”

“Yeah, Draco didn’t do anything!” Octavia yells at Mad Eye. The boy in question, now a _fucking_ ferret, limped towards her. 

“Then why’d he pull his wand out?” Moody’s eye swivelled to the Slytherins. 

“Maybe because this is a school of magic?” Blaise said sarcastically, bending down to pick Draco up. _Oh thank god_. 

“LEAVE IT!” Moody yelled at him and everyone flinched. _Fuck this_. Draco began to race in the direction which he thought was the dungeons. He needs to get out of here before he gets stepped on! “On no you don’t!” Moody yelled and he suddenly felt himself being lifted my magic. _Oh go it felt horrible_. He was lifted what felt like miles in the air before being dropped on the floor with a thud. _He didn’t even do anything!_ He squeaked in pain and bounced back up. His back leg felt like it was sprained. _How would that transfer to his human form? Would he go back to his human form? Would he be stuck like a ferret?_

The silence was broken by Octavia. “Don’t do that, you’re hurting him!” 

Moody lifted him up again with magic and flung him around again, making him feel sick. “I’m disciplining him. You never pull your wand on your opponent when he has his back turned!”

“But he didn’t curse me!” Potter yelled. Draco continued to flail in the air helplessly. 

“And he wasn’t going to! Professor Moody, please! Stop hurting my brother!” Octavia begged helplessly, but Moody continued to bounce Draco’s ferret self around. He probably had a hundred bruises by now. Octavia fumbled for her pocket and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Moody. “Stop it!” She yelled at him, threatening him with a wand. Draco would have felt proud if he wasn’t currently being thrown around like a small sack of potatoes. “Stop it or I’ll curse you! I will!” He voice quavered but her wand stayed strong on Moody. Moody snickered at her. Blaise just looked on in horror. 

“Miss Malfoy, what are you doing threatening a teacher?!” McGonagall’s voice sounded, but Draco couldn’t make anything out. He was too dizzy. 

“He’s hurting Draco!”

“What on earth do you me- is that a student?!”

“Yep.” And he almost sounded proud. 

“No!” And with a snap, Draco felt himself grow back to normal. At least, he hoped it was normal. He tried to right himself but his leg felt like it was sprained. Octavia helped him up and he go to his feet with a wince. He felt like every square inch of him was bruised and he hissed through his teeth. His hair was all over the place and it was then that he realised how many people were around, staring at him. A lot of them grinning. He felt his face grow hot and kept his gaze on the ground, Octavia’s arm awkwardly stretching round his shoulder to keep him upright. He didn't dare look at Potter. He quickly wiped at some stray tears and tried to walk away, but his bad leg gave out on him. 

“Ah! Fu-!” He muffled himself with his hand, his other hand holding onto his calf. McGonagall and Moody were still arguing, with Potter butting in at times. _Great, now he owed the stupid prick another favour. He was going to be sick._

_Literally. He was going to throw up._

Octavia shrieked as Draco vomited over a section of the entrance hall, just missing her shoes. He clenched his fist and wiped away at what was on his face, feeling disgusted with himself. 

“Mr Malfoy, do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey?” McGonagall asked him, concerned. 

“Yeah...maybe...” he replied weakly, breathing in deeply. He tried to take another step, but the bad leg gave out on him, again. 

“Thank you Octi, I’ll take him from here.” Blaise said. _Take what from where..?_

His question was answered as Blaise scooped an arm under his legs and back and picked him up bridal style. _What the hell!_

“Blaise! Put me down! This isn’t necessary!” He batted Blaise’s torso and struggled. Blaise just gripped harder. Draco could feel his face growing even hotter than before as some random student “ooo”ed at them.

“Mr Zabini, that really isn’t necessary.” McGonagall told him hesitantly, while Draco heard Weasley guffaw. _As if they didn’t have enough to laugh about already!_

“Nonsense, this is fine. Ill take him to Madame Pomfrey in no time!” And Blaise begins carrying him. In all Draco’s indignation, he can’t help but note how strong Blaise is. Octavia followed.

“I hate you.” He tells Blaise.

“I know.”

“Why do you have to carry me like this?” 

“Because carrying you Auror style would have been pretty painful.”

“You’re the worst.”

“I am aware.”

“Draco, are you okay?” Octavia asked him. 

“I guess. I probably have a sprained leg or something, might have to live in crutches forever.” He milked the injury dramatically. At Octavia’s scared look he changed the subject. “But you, you little troll, you threatened a teacher! You rebel! So much for being a rule abiding swot, you threatened to curse a teacher in front of a bunch of people! I bet it’ll only take a few days for rumours to start spreading around the school!” Draco tried to ignore the weird looks he was getting from other people in the hallways. Octavia flushed. 

“Hey Malfoy!” A voice yelled from behind them. “Malfoy!” The person ran up to them. 

_Potter._

“What do you want, Potter?” Draco asked him with a practised bored but annoyed tone. He subconsciously leant into Blaise and saw Potter notice his movement. _Whatever_. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that Professor Moody thought you were going to curse me. And then turned you into a ferret. And then threw you around.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Thank you Potter, I’d nearly forgotten what had happened two minutes ago, your service is truly noble.” He told him in a deadpan. 

“Oh sorry! I just, uh-“

“I was joking Potter. Besides, its not your fault I’m not very popular with Aurors. It’s fine.” He looked away from the stupid raven haired boy and up at Blaise, who was smirking at him. “What are you looking at?”

“Oh nothing...” Blaise said in a sing-song voice. Draco scowled. 

“Okay, I no longer wish to be carried by you. Put me down, I’ll limp my way to Pomfrey.” He told the smirking idiot and struggled a bit in his grip. 

“Well if you don’t want me to carry you, then maybe Potter can.”

“What?” Both Potter an him said in unison and confusion, and a bit of panic on Draco’s part. 

“Hold out your arms Potter.” Blaise told him as he attempted to drop him in Potter’s arms. And then he did. And Octavia laughed. 

“Gah!” Both Potter and him shrieked in unison. Draco jumped up and Potter dropped him, landing him on his arse. 

Draco rubbed at his bad leg miserably as Potter looked like he was about to die. Draco thought he heard him mumble “weirdly light” under his breath, but brushed i off. He was going to kill Blaise. 

“Blaise you idiot, what the hell? That wasn’t funny, that was painful and dumb and rude et si irresponsable, pourquoi avez-vous pour moi un tel co tout le temps, je me fiche de votre flirt, mais cette fois c'est allé trop loin. Alors arrêtez d'être un tel diable spawn pendant cinq minutes pendant que je suis arrivé à l'infirmière, s'il vous plaît!” He yelled at Blaise, the boy still grinning like a motherfucker next to Octavia. Potter was still staring at him. “You can go now Potter. Blaise will only try and drag you into something else stupid.” The boy flushed and nodded, speed walking in the opposite direction. _Weirdo_. 

Draco dragged himself to his feet and limped slightly. “That was almost as bad as the ferret incident.” He glared at Blaise. The three of them walked the short rest of the way to Madame Pomfrey’s. Or, two of them did. Draco gave in and let Blaise carry him again. 

Once they got there, Madame Pomfrey diagnosed him with a broken leg and a possible concussion, all while cursing about _that Mad Eye Moody._ She made Draco do a little test to see how well he could make things out, and gave him a Draught of Peace just in case. He took it happily. She cast a Brackium Emendo on his leg and recommended a lack of strenuous physical activity for a couple of days. Octavia watched Madame Pomfrey with wide eyes, practically taking notes. 

“So Draco’s going to be okay?” She asked.

“Of course I’ll be.” He reassured her. “Thanks Madame Pomfrey. Come on guys, let’s get to dinner before the food runs out.” The nurse looked shocked, before smiling.

“I’m glad to see you’ve matured in your handling of an injury since last year.” Draco flushed at nodded, leading the other two outside. 

**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**  
**SIBLING POV CHANGE**

The all collapsed at the Slytherin table and Draco immediately hid his face in his arms. 

“What happened?” Pansy asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. Octavia piled her plate with food. 

“Don’t pretend you haven’t heard what happened already.” Draco told her, his voice muffled from where he hid. 

“You mean the rumours are true?” Pansy giggled a bit in shock.

“Yep, poor Draco here got turned into a ferret by Professor Moody.” Blaise told her through a mouth full of food. Pansy cringed a bit in disgust and turned back to Draco. 

“That’s all? Because in the rumours I heard, Blaise punched Weasley in the face, which caused a big fight where Draco and Potter had to pull the boys off of each other, leading to Potter insulting Draco, and Draco casting Meltifo Impertinsa on him. Then Moody stepped in and transfigured you all into a different animal, before Octavia threatened to kill him.” She explained as Octavia’s eyes widened. 

Draco chuckled. “I never cursed Potter, Moody just thought I did. That’s why he transfigured me into a ferret. And Octavia did threaten to curse Moody, my knight in shining armour.” He lifted his head up and smiled at he and she blushed happily. _Her! A badass who threatens teachers!_

“Aww, poor baby!” Pansy held him to her tightly and stroked his hair lightly. He smiled a bit and let her do so for another thirty seconds before he struggled. 

“I’m going to go down to the common room. Everyone’s _still looking at me_.” He raised his voice at the last part and a couple of Slytherins turned away. 

“Okay baby, I’ll meet you down there in a bit.” She told him, squeezing his hand pityingly. 

“Where’s Greg and Vince?” Draco asked her before he left. 

“They’re down there already, catching up on some notes and practicing. You know how they are.” He nodded.

“I’ll probably help them. Bye.” He kissed her on the cheek before getting up and leaving with as much grace as he could handle. 

Octavia was then tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and was faced with an ever cheerful Martha Robinson. 

“Hi! You’re in my dorm! My name is Martha!” She knew. 

“Oh, yeah, I know.” _Where was Draco when she needed him?_ Martha’s smile faltered a bit. 

“W-well you were really good at Transfiguration!” Octavia blinked at the girl. 

“Oh. Thanks.” She twiddled her thumbs. 

“So...you have an older sibling in Slytherin?” Martha asked. Octavia smiled.

“Yeah, my older brother Draco. He’s in fourth year and really good at magic. So, you know, he can help me.” 

“I wish I had an older sibling! All I have is my twin brother Felix, and he’s a real pain.” Martha told her.

“Oh, I never said my brother wasn’t a pain, he’s just a useful one.” Martha giggled. 

“I was pretty surprised my brother ended up in Ravenclaw, considering he never acts smart in any way. He isn’t even that big a fan of books.” 

“Is he creative in any way?”

“Well, he’s a total art weirdo. He likes painting a lot but gets his art supplies all over my clothes. It’s pretty annoying. He also likes music, but he’s a terrible singer.” 

“My brother is a weirdly good singer, but he’s basically a soprano for how high his voice can go.” They giggled together. “I’m the worst singer in the world! When I sing I sound like a Mandrake!” Octavia told Martha. 

“But that’s the thing, Felix is so terrible at singing but he does it all the time-“

They continued talking until the house elves were clearing everything away. The walked down to the Slytherin dormitories together, arms linked, by the end of it. 

“-so it turns out muggle products are far better for your skin, so I took a load with me! Would you like to do some makeovers?” Martha asked Octavia. Octavia was about to agree until she spotted Draco in a chair in the common room. 

“Um, maybe another time. I need to go sort something, I’ll see you in a bit.” She waved Martha away, and felt a slight guilt as Martha’s smile dropped. 

“Okay...cool beans! I’ll see you in a bit!” Martha propped a smile up and headed to their room. “Hey Mia! I love your hair, how do you get it so thick?”

Octavia headed over to Draco, where he was guiding Greg and Vince through some of their homework. 

“Hey bros!” She greeted them all. Greg and Vince both looked up at her it’s an elated grin at being referred to as her ‘bros’. “Pansy,” she greeted the girl, “slut.” She greeted Blaise, shushing her brother before he could go off about ‘language’. 

“I don’t agree with your use of swear words, but I do agree with your assessment of Blaise.” Draco noted grumpily, writing another rapid fire sentence on his parchment. 

“Hey! What did I do?” 

“ ‘What did you do?’ WHAT DID YOU DO?! You picked me up bridal style in front of everyone in the entrance hall, and as soon as I was sick of it, you dropped me in Potter’s, “he covered Octavia’s ears, “*£$%@!@£”, he uncovered her ears, “arms!”

“Wait, really?” Pansy guffawed as the other boys exchanged a shocked look. “Blaise, you didn’t.”

“Why did you do that?” Asked Greg, before nearly tipping over his inkwell. Blaise shrugged with a smirk. 

“I can see things no one else can. If fate won’t do its work, it’s up to me.” Octavia raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I don’t think that’s how fate works. And even if you could affect fate, how does dropping Draco in Potter’s arms do anything?” Blaise shrugged again, that infuriating smirk becoming more infuriating. 

“I’ll tell you another time. Right now, I have a question for Draco.” Draco looked at him with a look that could kill. “How did it feel to be wrapped up in Potter’s big strong arms? Did it feel safe?” He batted his eyes and leaned over Draco, while Draco now looked like he was ready to kill Blaise with his own two hands, his face blotched an embarrassed red. 

“You see,” he gritted out, “the thing is that I wouldn’t know, considering within the first damn second he dropped me on my-“ he glanced at Octavia, “backside. All, because, of YOU!” He looked like he was about to give Blaise the middle finger, but instead of doing so, because that would have been ‘rude behaviour in front of Octavia’ he bit his thumb at Blaise. 

_**Bit his thumb at Blaise.** _

_Well, you’ve got to make do, she supposed._

That sent Blaise into peels of laughter, and for Draco to pout like in one of his usual tantrums. Vince was watching the whole debacle with a confused look, whereas Pansy and Greg had just ignored the interaction in favour of homework. 

She saw Draco take a sugar quill out of his pocket and chew on it grumpily. Suddenly Draco turned to her with wide, sad eyes. 

“Via! We never got to practice magic together!” He fretted and bit his lip. _Pffft, he looked like a kicked puppy._

“Draco, it’s fine. You kind of got turned into a ferret and broke your leg, you can be excused. Besides, we have all year, its okay.” He still looked disappointed and took another bite out of his sugar quill. 

“I still can’t believe there’s no quidditch this year” Vince mentioned offhandedly, cheek on his fist. 

“Yes, well it’s not a bad trade for the Triwizard Tournament,” said Blaise, leaning back on the sofa, his head on Pansy’s lap and her using it as a bookrest. 

“I guess it’d make for good entertainment, but still. Our year won’t even get to compete, and watching people I don’t know nearly die isn’t the most fun.” Draco pointed out, flipping his legs over one of the armrests and leaning against the other. Octavia sat down on the floor and leant against the side of an armrest. 

“We are going to have a sort of ball or dance or an occasion to look pretty. That’ll be fun.” Said Pansy while spell checking her homework. 

“Easy for you to say. You’ll look great in your dress. I just have plain green dress robes and they look terrible on me.” Greg told her sadly. 

“Aw, thank you Greg! You’re so sweet!” Greg flushed light pink and Vince scowled slightly. “But you forgot that we now have our local fashionista with us. She’ll be able to make you look gorgeous for whatever event it is. Won’t you, Via?” 

“Of course. I’ll do my best. I’m sure we’ll make you look great.” Greg smiled thankfully. 

“Ooh speaking of dance or ball or whatever, if it is, you’ll have to go with me Draco!” Draco groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“This’ll be so awkward...”

“Wait a minute! Pansy, you’d ask Draco?” Blaise asked her lifting his head slightly. 

“I’m sorry, Blaisey-kins, I know it’s your dream to date me-“

“Are you kidding? I was talking about that twink over there! Draco is mine!” Draco hid his face in hands even more and groaned again. 

“You guys are so embarrassing. Especially you Blaise.”

“Shut up baby, you know you love me.”

“I really don’t.”

“Stop lying to yourself, its very sad. No one can resist the B-man!” Blaise flexed his muscles and Octavia snorted. 

“I can.” Octavia said, smirking. 

“Oh, well well well then-“

“Blaise if you even consider flirting with my sister then with my own bare hands I will rip out small intestine and then proceed to strangle you to death with it.” Draco glared at Blaise with such intensity that even his flirty personality quelled down. 

“Okay, okay, damn...” Blaise trailed off with wide eyes. Then Pansy snorted. 

“Kind of a kinky death though.” With that last phrase Draco got up from his chair and walked over to a wall before proceeding to slam his head into it, causing multiple other stray Slytherins to look over with concern. 

“And with that I am done with you. I am going to bed.” He told them tiredly. 

“Mind if I join you?” Blaise bounced his eyebrows. Draco bit his thumb at him again. 

“Just don’t corrupt Via.” He walked over to her. “Go to bed soon.” He kissed her on the crown of her head and walked off as an indignant blushing mess. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Pansy and Blaise turned to each other. 

“He’s so easy to mess with.” 

“I know.”

“It’s adorable.” 

They then turned to her with scary smiles. 

“Via, if you’d please entertain us with embarrassing sibling stories.”

“Pretty please.”

“Oh yeah, please tell some.” Vince asked her. She grinned. 

_Showtime._

“Okay, so there was this one time when Draco was eight and I was five-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise Zabini is an asshole but he’s also a massive problem. He is also the holy shipper and causes commotion exclusively. The casual flirty tone with all of his interactions is inspired by real life shit heads that go to my school and mess with everyone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Draco is toning down his assholeness because of Via but he still gets turned into a ferret. Moody straight up abuses Draco in the book though like seriously I’m concerned. There’s no way he got through forced transfiguration and then being tossed around like a sack of potatoes without suffering an injury like damn.
> 
> Octavia progressing a little with making more friends but she’s still a bit attached the others. Let’s see how this plays.
> 
> That you for reading and please leave a judo and a comment! I love feedback and constructive criticisms or just notes and your opinion. They motivate me to keep writing. I’m also working on some shitty art of the characters so you can stay hooked for that! Stay safe and I love you all! ❤️❤️❤️


	4. Stupid Potter and Stupid Truces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Moody’s lessons and a night on the quidditch pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo I’m so so sorry for the wait! School has started up again and I’m lowkey drowning in work, but I’m cool. I’m fine. I’m totally handling it. This chapter is more Draco centred than Octavia centred, but don’t worry, the next chapter will have more of this little been. On with the show!

Over the next couple of days, a cloud of suspense hung over Draco. He took to all of his other classes with earnest (admittedly his Care of Magical Creatures lessons less so) but he was dreading one.

Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

Rumours of what had happened in the entrance hall swept throughout the school, and whenever he saw the Golden Trio he got a whispered “ferret” from the Weasel. Which was just plain ridiculous. Weasley was the weasel here, not him. It wasn’t his fault their new DADA teacher was psychotic. So far he’d avoided Snape’s attempts to talk with him about it and had tried to get on with his school life. Primarily the task of getting Octavia friends. 

“For the last time Draco, stop trying to meddle! I’m getting somewhere by myself, I don’t need you to but in for everything! I’m fine!” Was the last thing she yelled at him before flouncing off to her dorm. 

_There goes his main distraction_.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on one of large velvet green chairs that lay in the common room, shooing away the nosy Slytherins. He spotted Amanda Green writing frantically in her large pink fluffy book, a book she dubbed her personal ‘Gossip Column’. 

“Aww, Drakey you seem tense.” Pansy distracted him from his thoughts by popping herself down on his lap, sidesaddle. 

“Don’t call me that. And I’m fine.” 

“Mmhmm, yes, very convincing,” she patted him on the head condescendingly. He scowled at her. She smirked and tucked herself into he crook of his arm. “Keeping up the appearance of dating is tiring work, you’re so bony.”

“Then go cuddle Blaise. _Supposedly_ , he’s all muscle.” He glanced over to said boy. Blaise flexed a muscle and winked, and Draco turned away with a flush. 

“Eh, I can’t trust him not to cop a feel.” 

“But you can trust me.” 

“Oh absolutely, you’re such a gentleman.”

“And I’m not? Why pansy, I’m disappointed that you’d imply such dastardly things about me!” Blaise called out, distraught, inching towards them.

“Oh I didn’t just imply it, I said it. You’re a pervert.” Pansy said to him, hugging Draco tighter.

“Here here.” 

“Why I am appalled at you Miss Parkinson! And after that lovely night we shared together all but one week ago. I thought we meant something!” Blaise held his heart dramatically and sank to his knees. Draco saw Amanda scrawl frantically in her book some more. 

“Keep dreaming Blaise!” Pansy told the jester as he fake sobbed. 

“Ew, Pans, don’t encourage him. His muffling charm is shit and I don’t want to listen to that when I’m trying to sleep,” Draco told her with a smirk, pleased that he’d finally gotten a genuinely embarrassed reaction from Blaise as Pansy howled with laughter. 

“Oh shut up you Cows. And budge over, this is the comfortable chair.” Blaise tired to nudge them to other side of the chair. 

“Stop it I’m going to fall off!” Draco yelled at him as Pansy gripped him tighter. 

“Ugh, fiiiine.” Blaise picked the two of them up somehow manoeuvred them both onto his lap haphazardly. 

“How did you do that?” Pansy asked him dazedly.

“Pffft, you two are both twigs. I could lift a sack of flour with greater struggle.”

“Um Blaise...”

“Yah.”

“We’re both on your lap.” Draco told him awkwardly. 

“Yeah? What of it?” The two of his stared at him, daring him to admit to his discomfort. He blew a strand of hair out his eye with a huff. 

“Nothing.”

Ad that moment Vincent walked into the common room with his head in a scroll. 

“Hey Draco, you know when you explained how to translate the Tagalog into German and then back into the ruins, can you over the part where you...” he trailed off as he noticed the position the trio was in. His face went blank. “Not even going to ask.” Pansy cackled. 

“Well I guess Vince needs my help, so I’d love to stick around but...” Draco struggled to be released by Blaise and Pansy. They snickered and he batted at both of them before he was released so suddenly he landed in a pile on the carpet. “Ha ha ha. Very funny.” He smoothed his uniform down. “And I wouldn’t get too comfortable. After I help Vince with his late homework we’d best get class.”

“Oh yeah, class...forgot about that. What do we have next?” Blaise asked. 

“I think we have Defense Against the dark Arts.” Pansy answered. Draco jolted. 

_Shit._

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]

When the Slytherins got the classroom, the Gryffindors were already there. This filled Draco with a stupid amount of annoyance. 

They sat down in the remaining seats, seeming to be pretty split in the middle via house. Draco sat near the front in the middle of Pansy and Blaise. Waiting for Professor Moody come in. Draco took out his textbook almost robotically, flipping it to the first page and reading over the introductory notes. He hated that he gave Moody this much power, but fuck him, he was kind of scared. Anyone who was willing to transfigure a student without hesitation shouldn’t be a teacher. Or should at least get their head checked. _What was Dumbledore thinking?_

After a couple of tense moments, Moody entered the room. Draco froze. The robotic eye was focused solely on him. He told them to put their books away, and the Slytherins did so with great reluctance, while a couple of the Gryffindors began to look excited. 

Moody took the register, his robotic eye swivelling around the students once more. Then the class began. 

Moody went on to review their previous years, and how they were very behind on curses. At that, Draco heard some Slytherins scoff. Their tight knit group all had access to their many mansion’s libraries, all filled to him with text on curses and dark magic. Sure DADA helped in practicality and mindset, but little with teaching them spells they didn’t already know. Many already had a step above the other houses. No doubt the Ravenclaws did as well, but they probably weren’t as familiar with the Dark Arts as Slytherin was. Something to do with morality and whatnot.

Moody then asked the class about the Unforgivables. Or, at least Draco knew he was talking about the Unforgivables. Little others seemed to catch on. 

The first volunteer was Weasley, who talked about the Imperius curse. Draco felt a faint tint of annoyance, at Weasley’s easiness in mentioning an Unforgivable. If many of the Slytherins were to mention on, they’d immediately be suspicious. Except perhaps, Katy Turncoat. She was Muggle-Born. 

Moody performed it on a spider. The spider danced and performed acrobatics. Most of the class laughed, including Pansy. Draco tried to laugh, but it came out as a forced bark. Moody yelled at the class for laughing.

The next curse mentioned was the Cruciatus curse. By Longbottom of all people. It made draco feel _stupidly_ guilty. It wasn’t _his_ fault what happened to Longbottom’s parents. Just his...Aunt Bella’s...

Moody began to Crucio the spider. This time, no one laughed. Everyone just stared at it in horror as it writhed in agony. Draco clenched his fists into his trouser and tried to keep an impassive expression. 

Eventually Granger stepped in to stop it. It was almost like Moody enjoyed it. So she was asked to name the final Unforgivable. 

Avada Kedavra.

The Killing Curse. 

So in all due fashion, Moody performed that too. Many of the girls shrieked, even some of the boys. Both Pansy and Blaise clung to his arms as Draco stared at the dead spider. 

He knew what just occurred wasn’t any different to squashing a spider under his boot, but it still felt...wrong. _Worse_ somehow. Like you could see it’s soul leave it’s body. _Could spider’s have ghosts? Were those a thing? Could you be haunted by a ghost spider? How would the spider haunt you? By getting you caught in ghost webs?_

“-Only one known person has ever survived it, and he’s sitting right in front of me.” Moody broke him out of his inner ramblings. He glanced over to where Moody was standing. Right in front of Potter. _Of course._

He did feel a bit of pity. To see the way your parents died performed on a spider right in front of you. 

_Ugh, he wished Moody would get rid of the stupid dead spider corpse already, because now Potter was just staring at it with such a kicked puppy dog expressions and it was making Draco feel sick._

He was pulled away from looking at Potter via a tug on his sleeve from Pansy. He focused on some parchment instead. The lesson continued in relative silence until the bell rang. 

Once everyone left the classroom, noise erupted from the crowd. A lot of people were talking about how cool Moody was. Draco scoffed at this. 

“I mean, at least he has a more open look to experimenting with dark magic? It is a large field that Hogwarts doesn’t even try to elaborate on.” Blaise pointed out to try soften Draco’s scowl. 

“Yeah, guess so. Still not my favourite teacher.” He clenched his satchel strap tighter. 

“I still hate him Drakey. The way he killed that spider right in front of us!” He raised an eyebrow at Pansy. “Oh, and he turned you into a ferret.” Draco rolled his eyes and took a sugar quill out of his pocket. 

“Thank you for the support Pansy, you’re a national treasure.” He nibbled on the end of his quill. “Let’s get to the Great Hall, I’m feeling kind of hungry.”

The all sat down together at the Slytherin table. As Draco sat down he noticed Octavia sitting with the first years. At first he was elated, but then he noticed that she wasn’t talking with anyone. She was just...existing. She nodded and laughed but she didn’t add anything. She wasn’t really present. 

As if sensing eyes on her, she turned round to face Draco. He smiled at her but she only scowled at him and turned back around. 

_Huh._

His appetite lost, he turned to his empty plate. He nibbled on his sugar quill anyway. 

The group were discussing the charms homework that Draco had already done, so in his boredom he looked up towards the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley were looking at some homework. _Ugh. At least Potter had stopped looking like a kicked puppy._ Then Potter locked eyes with him. 

He was going to break eye contact, really he was, but then he just...didn’t. 

_His hair really does need to be brushed. It’s like a bird’s nest. Stupidly messy and windswept. It could almost look as if it was purposeful, but Draco knew it wasn’t._

_His eyes are stupidly green. Like dark magic._

Realising that he was still staring into Potter’s eyes, he averted his gaze quickly and nibbled on his sugar quill again. He was nearly done with this one. He could feel his face heat up so he got up from the table. 

“I’m going to, ah, go. To the common room. Now.” He told the group before grabbing his bag and leaving. 

_That was really weird._

He ran all the way out of the entrance hall and towards the Quidditch field. It was completely empty, to none of his surprise. 

_Today felt really strange._

It was definitely an off day.

_Octavia wouldn’t talk to him._

He broke into the broom cupboard and grabbed a basic Nimbus 1000.

_He couldn’t focus in any of his classes._

He took off his robes and tucked them into his satchel. He lay that beside the broom cupboard. 

_And the one class that he did focus in had a psychotic Auror teaching it who took to torturing spiders in front of them._

He mounted the broom and ascended into the empty pitch. 

_And then he made weird eye contact with Potter._

He flew upwards into the centre of the pitch. It felt good to be back on a broom. 

Time to try out some moves. 

He went to a corner of the pitch and tried to shoot upwards, high in the centre. The aim of the move was to fly as high as possible in the centre, take on leg and arm off of the broom as the broom goes vertical, then let it drop back down free fall for a bit until you mount yourself again. 

Once he shot upward, he could already tell the broom was old. He aimed for upper centre, and tried to shoot upwards vertically. Once he felt he was high enough he let one leg loose and while grasping tightly with one arm, let the other arm go. He floated for a strong second at the height of the sky before he let himself free fall. The broom swerved upside down as it tumbled dow, before he grasped at it with his other arm to steady it before it hit the ground. It nearly worked. 

But it didn’t.

He didn’t pull up fast enough and the end of the broom ended up digging itself into dirt. The loss of momentum flew him forward off of the dastardly twig, where he lay a good ten meters away in a pile. 

“Ugh, shit!” He yelled in pain. He pushed upwards on the filthy ground to get back onto his feet. It was then that he heard a yell. 

“Malfoy! Are you okay?” Draco jumped to his feet in surprise and turned to where the voice cam from. 

Potter. 

His immediate reaction was to pull his wand out. 

He’d left it in his satchel. 

On the other side of the pitch. 

_Fuck._

“Are you alright?” Potter asked him as he ran up to him. Draco brushed the dirt from his clothes. 

“I-I’m fine Potter, I’m fine.” He swatted a concerned outreached hand away. 

“But, that looked like a pretty bad fall. Are you sure you didn’t break anything?”

“As I said before, I’m fine. And why do you care anyway, Potter?” He walked over to the upended broom that was stuck in the dirt. 

“Well I’m sorry I cared-“

“Wait, why are you out here?” Draco asked him, picking up the broom and pointing it at him accusingly. 

“I-I uh, just wanted to...play Quidditch?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “By yourself?” 

“I mean ride my broom! I just wanted to fly.”

“Alone at night?”

“Well, you were here riding a broom alone at night! What’s your excuse?” He crossed his arms in a terrible attempt to look intimidating. He just looked stupid. _Stupid Potter._

“I’ve had a shit day.” Draco began to walk back towards the broom shed. 

“I haven’t had the greatest day either.” Potter said. 

“Oh yeah, that whole Avada Kedavra thing. That kind of sucks. Seeing what happened to your parents happen to a spider just as easily. Knowing they died like that spider.”

“Thank you, Malfoy, so much, for painting me that amazing picture. It’s a wonder you aren’t a motivational speaker.”

“Isn’t it? And I have such a positive attitude!” Potter snickered at that. 

_Huh._

Draco pushed down the small, tiny, STUPID part of him that said it was nice to make Potter laugh. Because it wasn’t.

“What did you think of Moody’s lesson?” Potter asked him. _Small talk? Okay then. Draco could small talk._

“I mean, I guess he’s teaching us something. Regardless, using the Cruciatus in front of Longbottom and the Killing Curse in front of...well, you, probably isn’t a thing he should put on his next resume. Or the fact that he has a habit of turning teenagers into ferrets. Not the best teacher we’ve ever had, in my book at least. Even that werewolf was better...” he began to put his broom away before Potter put a hand on his arm.

“What are you doing?” Potter asked.

“Putting my broom away. Why?”

Potter took his hand off Draco’s arm. “I, uh, thought we could race. Or something.”

“No thanks.”

“But why?”

“Don’t feel like racing with a sad little orphan tonight. I never signed up for community service.” Potter frowned at him and he was doing that _**goddamn** kicked puppy look again._

“Well then I’d like to cash in a favour.” Draco narrowed his eyes. _He wouldn’t... “Malfoy, my favour from you is to race me. A fair race, around the pitch three times. And you have_ to show me that move you were doing!” Draco flushed. 

“You saw all of that?” 

“Will you race me or not? Isn’t it crucial that you give me a favour on your ‘Slytherin honour’ or whatever?” Draco looked down and huffed. “Just one little race?” Draco gave the other boy an exasperated sigh. 

“Fine. Grab a broom.” The other boy looked stupidly happy that Draco wanted to punch him in his dumb face. Draco grumpily walked towards one corner of the pitch. Potter followed once he got out another Nimbus 1000. “We go in this direction round the pitch...three times, was it? Until we reach here again. Whoever crosses this line first,” he pointed to a painted white line on the grass, “wins the race. Afterwards I will show you the Malfoy Fall ONCE and you will be amazed and will not be allowed to steal it. Then we say our goodbyes and forget this ever happened. Deal?” 

“You named your own move the ‘Malfoy Fall’?”

“Deal?’

“Pfft, okay. Deal.” Potter nodded. 

They both mounted their brooms in unison. 

“On the count of three,” Draco announced. “One...two....three!” And they kicked off. 

Draco had a better kick off so he had a bit off a head start, but Potter was gaining on him. He tried to cut Potter off momentarily by inching him into the side off the pitch, but Potter manoeuvred around him. Now they were head to head.

_One lap gone._

Draco tried to go a bit higher to get in front of Potter, only to have his hand kicked by Potter. 

“Sorry!” The boy yelled. 

“Shut up.”

Draco tucked him injured hand away and tried to keep head to head with Potter, compressing himself onto his broom to become more aerodynamic. 

_Two laps gone._

Potter was inching ahead, a look of pure determination on his face. But Draco ploughed forward. He willed the broom to pick up speed as it careened down the pitch. He pushed his body weight forward and eventually it began pulling ahead of Potter. 

He was in front. 

_Three laps gone._

He shot past the white line just before Potter, and had to swerve to avoid lurching into a crowd box. 

He dismounted his broom triumphantly. 

“I did it! I won! In your face Potter! Or was I supposed to lose for your charity?” He jeered, fist pumping. “Haha! I’m the greatest! Greater than even the Great Harry Potter!” He grinned widely an spun round victoriously. “Potter?”

Potter was looking at him. Then he snorted. 

“Snrk, your hair-“ then he began laughing. 

Draco’s hands immediately went to his head and found that his hair was floating above his hand in haphazard locks. 

_Oh Merlin._

He blushed and tried to organise his hair. “I still won.” 

“Yes you did. Congrats.” Potter smiled at him. He smiled awkwardly back. The situation was disconcerting. “Don’t you still owe me a performance of the Malfoy Fall?”

“Well, if you insist. I suppose that was part of the deal.” After Draco’s done organising his hair again, he remounts his broom. 

He does the same steps as before, only flying a bit higher. He releases one arm and leg and floats for a couple of second. Those couple of seconds feel incredible. He can see _everything_. He then free falls, careening downwards and spinning every which way before he grasps the broom with both of his arms and legs again and pulls up before he hits the ground. 

Successfully this time. 

Potter claps politely for him. 

“What a move. The Malfoy Fall. As dramatic and superlative as the man himself.”

“Oh shut it.” Draco jokingly punches Potter in the shoulder. It’s then that it hits him.

_They’re being friendly to each other. With respect and teasing and smiling and joking and what the fuck do I do-_

“Malfoy, I have a proposition for you.” Potter interrupts his thoughts and if only Blaise could of heard him say that. 

Draco nods for the other boy to continue. 

“A truce.” Potter sticks out his hand at Draco and Draco stares at it. He feels a strange sense of deja vu. 

“Why?”

Potter shrugged. The nerve... “I’m tired of fighting. And I’m tired of you insulting Ron and Hermione. I reckon if we agree to a truce, the fighting stops on both fronts. Hermione wont have to punch you in the face because you called her a Mudblood, and you wont be turned into ferret due to-“

“Misunderstood antagonism?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Why am I the one being hurt in both scenarios?” Potter snickered. 

“Looks like you have nothing to lose then. Come on, we don’t have to be “Bestest Friends’ or whatever,” Draco grimaced, “but we just won’t be arch rivals anymore.” Draco bit his lip in thought. “Come on. Truce?”

_This is too weird this isn’t normal how I do respond what do I do what can I do should I shake his hand that’s what you wanted right just do something he’s looking at you what can you do just shake his wait no he’s your rival get a grip this doesn’t change anything-_

He looks up at Potter’s face. It’s hopeful and nice and stupidly so. It’s so genuine it hurts. 

Draco tentatively reaches for Potter’s hand. 

He shakes it.

**_What the fuck has he done._ **

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]  
SIBLING POV CHANGE

The days at Hogwarts had continued well, and Octavia had soon cemented herself as the best in the class at nearly every subject, the only downfall being constantly compared to her genius brother. But she had kind of terrible since her midday outburst at Draco, and her ignoring of him at dinner. She had her reasons, and she stood by them, but she was getting concerned. It was getting pretty late and no one knew where he was. 

Draco returned to the common room at about half past nine, looking windswept and lost in thought. He collapsed on his green velvet chair with a tired huff. Octavia walked over to him. 

“Hey.” She said. 

“Hey...” he looked surprised. 

“Sorry for ignoring you. I was being kind of bitchy...”

“No swearing.” He mentions. “And...I get it. I was being pretty nosy. I’m just concerned.” He explained. She bundled him to the side and sat next to him on the chair. 

“Concerned about what?”

“That you’ll forever be hanging onto me and the gang. We all adore you, you know this, but I do want you to have some friends your own age. Also, Blaise is a terrible influence.” She giggled. “He is! He’s disgusting and I’m scared you’re going to learn about things you’re not ready to learn about. You need disgusting over-sharing friends your own age, you know.” She rolls her eyes.

“Yeah I know. And I am getting somewhere. It’s just..difficult. Especially with you bothering me about it everyday...”

“I promise I’ll stop. Over protective big brother me isn’t really a good look, s it?”

“I mean, when I’m an over protective little sister, I end up threatening the faculty, so you probably have a better approach.” He let out a bark of laughter at that. 

“You do tend to go overboard.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a sugar quill, which he then snapped in half. “Here,” he offered her one half, “to the Malfoy siblings.” 

“To the Malfoy siblings.”

“Drakey!” Pansy flung herself over Draco, nearly squashing Octavia. 

“Is that name going to become a permanent thing? Because I not okay with that.”

“But you’re my Drakey-poo!” 

“I. Will. Tell. Tom. Vicars.” Pansy grimaced. 

“Whatever. Point is, where did you go? You said you were going to go common room but we got here and you were nowhere to be found! What happened?”

“I uh, went for a walk.” Octavia could tell he was lying. Pansy could as well. 

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Really? Not going to think of a better lie?” 

“I’m not lying. I just went for a walk outside. Had to collect my thoughts.” Pansy pouted at him. 

Pansy got up and cupped her mouth with her hands. “Blaise! Draco’s lying about where he was! I need backup! Bring Greg and Vince!” Draco froze. 

“I-I’m not lying, Pansy, I-I just w-went for a walk!”

“He stuttered! That’s his tell!” Blaise yelled at he exited his dorm room, Greg and Vince in tow. 

“Draco, why do you feel the need to lie to us? What’s so scandalous you need to hide it?” Octavia teased him. Draco scowled and his cheeks began to turn red. 

“I’m not lying!”

Pansy gasped. “There was a girl involved!” Draco spluttered. 

“A girl? There wasn’t a girl!”

“Oh, there was definitely a girl!” Greg said, smirking. 

“A girl’s involvement? Interesting...” Octavia said, much to further Draco’s chagrin. 

“There. Was. Not. A. Girl.”

“Or was it a boy?” Blaise queried with a raised eyebrow. The group gasped. Draco blushed a dark red.

“Blaise is right on the money!”

“A boy? Like, a secret friend or...”

“Why Draco I never took you for the one to sneak around with boys...”

“Just shut up! Fine, you got me, tonight I hung out on the Quidditch pitch with someone. It was a boy, shut up Blaise, and there was no romantic involvement.” Draco admits, crossing his arms and attempting to become one with the chair. 

“But, Draco, that doesn’t answer why you would lie to us.” Octavia said with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah Draco, it seems perfectly innocent, and, lets all be honest, Draco isn’t the type to have a secret snog or shag.” Draco went even redder, a few Octavia didn’t know was possible. He then gave a sad attempt to kick Blaise in the groin. 

“First of all, don’t say those things around Octavia! Second of all, what do you mean by that?”

“Let’s stay on topic Draco, I can tell you about your own prudishness after we get to the bottom of it.” He waved away Draco’s huffy scowl. “Anyway, since he isn’t embarrassed about that, it’s more about who he hung out with on the quidditch pitch. May I please call Miss Parkinson to the stand?” Pansy pushed Blaise out of the way and stared down Draco. 

The whole thing looked pretty funny, as Draco looked as if he was intimidated by Pansy, a skinny little 5’2 girl who wore a tad too much makeup. He still glanced away from her death gaze anxiously.

“What are you doing? If you’re trying to use Occlumency, good luck,” he chuckled nervously. Both Octavia and Draco were trained by none other than Narcissa Malfoy at Occlumency since they were both young children. Pansy smirked. 

“I don’t need Occlumency. Just a degree in Draco Malfoy’s psychology.” 

“Haha...ha...he....”

After another twenty seconds of supposed soul searching, Pansy pulled away with a gasp.

“Draco hung out with Potter!” Draco stared at her in bewilderment. As did everyone else. 

_What was she going on about?_

“Potter? But Draco hates Potter.” Greg said confusedly. 

“Are you really sure Pansy?” Vince asked. 

“How dare you doubt my ability to look through Draco’s bull-“she glanced at Octavia, “-shirt. This little wotsit hung out with Potter tonight. And he liked it!” Blaise guffawed.

“I would start talking Draco.”

Draco huffed. He refused to make eye contact with anyone as they all stared at him. The common room was empty other than their six, but he still glanced around. 

“Fine. Fine fine fine fine. FINE.” He muttered grumpily. “I wanted to go for a fly on the pitch to clear my head. Then Potter randomly showed up. Apparently he had the same idea. Before I could my broom away to leave him there, he wanted to cash in his favour-DAMMIT BLAISE NOT LIKE THAT! He just wanted to race me round the pitch. Weird loner. And then before I left, he, uh, asked for a truce.” Everyone’s eyes were as wide as saucers. 

“Just like that?” Greg asked.

“What did you do?”

There was a tense moment of silence.

“I agreed to the truce.”

“WHAT?!”

It was a loud night.

Octavia was pretty sure Draco had died three times over from both shame and embarrassment before he went to bed. She wasn’t surprised though.

_He was going to tell her then the boy he’d been whining about non stop for literal YEARS asked him for a truce?_

_And he said yes?_

_It was ridiculous!_

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]  
SIBLING POV CHANGE

Draco hated his friends. If he could even call them that. He’d disowned them all. 

_Stupid Potter and his stupid truce and why’d he have to shake his hand? Why did he have to act so STUPID?_

_Ugh. Stress wasn’t a good look on him._

Too much was happening. He hadn’t talked to Potter since the night on the Quidditch pitch but every time he sees him, he has to stop himself from saying something hilarious and witty about how terrible him, Weasley and the Mud-muggleborn looked. He has to bite his tongue and walk on past without comment. How awful is that? And every time he did so, pansy and Blaise gave his this look that made him want to gouge his eyes out. They were truly the worst. 

On top of that, classes were getting a bit more intense, and as well as his workload, he had at least half of Greg, Vince and Pansy’s. Thank Merlin Blaise could handle his workload. He loved those three, but they were terrible procrastinators and had an absolute shit work ethic. And because of his brotherly needs, he was practicing magic and tutoring Octavia as well. She claimed she “didn’t need his help” and that he should “get some sleep” but that was humble poppycock. 

He was so busy he even forgot to worry about the upcoming DADA lesson with Professor Completely Effing Mad! 

The lesson focused on the the Imperius curse. Moody, in all his intelligence and brilliance, decided the best course of action would be to cast it on each student. 

_Incredible! And Draco thought he couldn’t get any more barmy!_

At least Granger decided to say something. As infuriating as she was, at least she had common sense. He supposed she had to be logical. Someone had to balance out the Gryffindor house. 

She was unfortunately shot down immediately by Moody. _Rats._

Then, one by one, Moody began to cast the curse on students. By the uneasy looks their professor was getting, Draco was glad he wasn’t the only dubious. 

Dean Thomas was first, not lasting long at all before hopping around the room singing the national anthem like a loon. Draco hoped he wouldn’t have to do something so humiliating, but didn’t hold his breath. Him and Moody already didn’t have the best history when it comes to public humiliation. 

After Thomas was Amanda Green, who was Imperio-ed into picking up her books and parchment and tossing them all into the air.

After her was Neville Longbottom, who performed a great many gymnastic feats that Draco knows for a fact he wouldn’t have been able to perform otherwise.

Then it was Blaise’s turn, who Draco guesses was cursed to go in front of the class and dance ridiculously. It started off with funny show tune moves, all the dramatics of the stage, but eventually wore into more...um...suggestive dance moves. It was about this point that Draco realised it. _Blaise was resisting the Imperius Curse! He was changing what the curse told him to._

Blaise was getting into it, now doing some more jagged and off movements, as he obviously grappled with doing what Moody was making him and what he wanted to. Eventually he was forced to resort back to dramatic stage dancing with a reluctant frown on his face. 

“Good work, Mr Zabini!” Moody barked. “This boy here managed to resist the Imperius curse for an impressive amount of time. Good work boy!” Moody slapped Blaise on the back in a congratulations and Blaise grinned. A couple of the Slytherins clapped for him, including Pansy and Vince, as he took his seat once again.

After Blaise, the next guinea pig was Lavender Brown, who after a couple of seconds, ended up imitating a squirrel, much to everyone’s amusement. Then Moody turned to Draco.

“Malfoy,” Moody spat, “you’re up next.” Before Draco could get up to go towards the middle of the room, where the allocated desk was sat, Moody casted an Imperio.

Draco was still. It felt strange. Relaxed. His mind began to fill with a fog of ease. That definitely wasn’t normal. His eyes flittered to everyone, making a great deal of eye contact as everyone stared. Then he heard a faint voice.

**Roll up your left sleeve...**

Draco lurched, his right hand beginning to move and follow the voice’s orders. Roll up your left sleeve...

 _But why?_

_Why should he do that? Is this all he’s made to do?_

His right hand rolled up his sleeve, revealing his pale white forearm. _Was this it?_

Then the voice returned. 

**Grab a quill...**

But why? He grabbed his right arm with his left in an attempt to stop himself, but his body part went against him. His own voice, the good one, was screaming at Moody’s inside of his head. 

He picked up the quill. 

_What now? Was that all?_

He felt defeated that he’d given in to such an easy task, and his knowledge of everyone else watching him crept back in. 

It was promptly pushed away by Moody’s gravelling voice returning once again. 

**Now draw the dark mark on that forearm of yours..**.

_What?!_

His voice was caught in his throat and he realised he was unable to speak. 

_NO NO NO NO NO-_

The good voice in his head tried to persist, but the curse continued.

 **Draw the dark mark** , it said stubbornly, and Draco’s right arm began to slowly move the quill over his left forearm.

_NO! NO NO NO HE’S NOT A DEATH EATER! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!_

He wanted to scream but the curse kept him silent. The quill began to trace round on his arm. 

“Draco?” He faintly heard Pansy ask, in the background of his internal conflict. “Professor, he’s going to cry.”

The quill continued to trace the all too familiar symbol onto his arm. He was losing full control as the quill went back to the inkwell to continue the mark. The was worse than the ferret incident. He was going to be be sick. 

“Professor, he’s crying.” Pansy’s faint voice returned. She sounded sad and angry. He couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He felt like he was being branded. 

_He doesn’t want this. He isn’t a death eater. He’ll never be a death eater. He’ll never torture muggles or muggleborns. He’ll never work for Voldemort, please just stop it. Stop it. Stop it! **STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP STOP IT-**_

“ **STOP IT!** ” He heard himself scream out loud and he jerked his arm away, spilling an inkwell all over himself. He gasped as he felt the curse let go of him. He looked upwards, ignoring the stares of his classmates, to Professor Moody. 

“Good work. Malfoy here resisted the Imperius Curse. He put up quite a fight.” Draco’s hands were shaking. The robotic eye was trapped on him again. “Fantastic work lass.” 

He shakily got up and began to pack away his books and parchment. He left the spilt inkwell and quill.

“What are you doing, boy, class hasn’t ended yet-“ Draco ignored Moody’s protests and left.

His hands were still shaking. He felt scared. 

_He felt broken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that, and that it was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little bit of a rollercoaster it seems.
> 
> Moody when Blaise starts dancing seductively 👁👄👁
> 
> New game! Take a shot every time Draco calls something stupid! (Jk I not want you to get alcohol poisoning). 
> 
> Well please leave a Comment and a kudo, constructive criticisms and feedback are very very welcome and help me a lot, so please, take the to the comments. Ive also been composing a couple of one shots focused around Slytherins and Draco, they may act as side pieces, or are just in other universes. My first one, called Hungover, is in my works so check that out!
> 
> love you all my darlings, i hope you have a great day ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Blaise is Smart and Other News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy siblings argue, Blaise and Martha get talking, and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students come to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT 😭😭😭😭😭
> 
> I have had the worst month, a terrible Halloween (even tho it’s my fav holiday), have been through a breakup and have run out of comfort drarry fics to read. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. More notes to follow.
> 
> Edit: had to edit some shit sorry

When her brother and his friends returned to the dungeons that night, it was chaos. Greg and Vince were both questioning Draco incessantly, while Draco determinedly attempted to ignore them both. Blaise was trying to stop the two boys from pushing too far as Pansy looked at them all from the sidelines with annoyance. 

Draco looked...bad.

“What’s going on?” Octavia asked them all, or more specifically, Draco. 

“Nothing happe-“

“Draco walked out of Defence in the middle of class.” Vince interrupted Draco’s protests. 

“Why?”

“It was after Professor Moody put the Imperius curse on him.” Greg said.

“Wait...he put the Imperius curse on him?!” Octavia shrieked in horror. _And rightly so, mind you! She had every reason to scream!_

“It was a Defence practice, so we could learn to fight it off.” Draco told her. It was then that Octavia’s eyes were drawn to his left forearm, which he was scratching at. Octavia’s eyes narrowed. 

“What. Happened.” She ordered it out of him. 

“I-I think Moody was making Draco draw the uh, the Dark Mark. With a quill and ink.” Greg replied. Draco’s scratching started to become more frantic before Pansy grabbed his hand and held it. 

“He. Did. WHAT?!” Octavia yelled, trembling slightly in anger. “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him and make it look like a BLOODY ACCIDENT!” Her yelling was drawing attention from others in the dorm, but Octavia didn’t care. _She was FURIOUS_. “Where the fuck is his office? I will curse him to Merlin-damned AZKABAN!”

“Language!” Draco scolded her, with a hint of wry amusement. 

“It isn’t funny Draco! He should be hung! Performing the Imperius on school children, attempting to vandalise you with the Dark Mark while under the curses influence?! This is serious!” She yelled up at him. 

“She has a point Draco...” Blaise said. 

“Pffft, and if word got out, who would believe us? As you said, we’re mere school children! And Slytherins no less! It would be our word against his. He already said I could fight it off, who’s to say I wasn’t trying to draw the mark on myself?”

“But you weren’t!” Octavia was getting desperate.

_Surely there was some way to prove that it was Moody’s fault?_

“Draco may have a point.” Said Pansy. “We are only Slytherins. People think we’re evil anyways. Draco’s history in picking fights with the Golden Trio doesn’t really help either. It’s our word against that of a trusted Hogwarts professor and a previous Auror. We may as well be fighting against the law.” 

“But-but-but that’s not fair! H-he made you do it! He made you draw the mark! W-weren’t there w-witnesses?”

“Face it Via! We’re Slytherins! We’re Malfoys! It’s just what we do! The sooner we accept that the easier it’ll be! So guess what? We are going to have to get used to the shit they throw at us, because it’ll only get worse from here!” Draco yelled. 

“It’s not my fault you were such a git for the better part of three years!”

“It doesn’t matter if I was or not, they’re always going to assume it anyways!”

“But now it reflects badly on me, you selfish prat!” 

“Oh, I’m selfish now, am I? I’m so sorry that at the age of eleven, I didn’t think far enough ahead for what my action’s effect would have ON YOU! So, SO sorry for that. And by the way, who’s fault was it that we were near the Dark Mark at the Quidditch Cup? Couldn’t have been me, I was listening to YOU, the SELFISH PRAT that I am!”

“I was **scared** because there were **murderers** on the loose and **DAD COULD HAVE BEEN ONE OF THEM!** You can’t hold that against me!” 

“Well he is still our **FATHER** so I’m sorry for no wanting to leave him where he could be **ARRESTED**!” 

“He’d deserve it and you know it!”

”Father isn’t evil! He isn’t a death eater anymore! He was innocent in the beginning!”

”Oh _wake up_ Draco, Dad has never been known for his impeccable character. Get your head out of your arse and realise what is going to happen!”

”We are _MALFOYS_! We are calm collected purebloods who have certain qualities and beliefs we must stand by!”

”I never asked to be born a _MALFOY_!”

“Well neither did I! Just my luck I get stuck with an annoying little sister to boot!”

“I wish you weren’t my brother!”

“Well I wish you weren’t my sister!”

“ **FUCK YOU!** ”

“ **LANGUAGE!** ”

Octavia stormed off from the silence of the common room to her dormitory, tears streaming down her cheeks. She jumped onto her bed and got out a large hardback, ripped it open and because to frantically flick through. 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay? What happened?” Martha came up to her and perched herself at the edge of Octavia’s bed. 

“You don’t know? It seemed like everyone could hear us.” Octavia replied tearfully. 

“That yelling was you? Who was the other one?” 

“Draco.”

“Your brother? What an argument. Usually me and Felix’s fights are never that bad. Usually just because he gets paint on my things or steals my dresses.” 

Octavia giggled. “Yeah, my and Draco never really fight.” She sniffed loudly and Martha handed her a tissue. She took it thankfully. “So whenever we do fight, it’s about something more than paint stains or stealing. This time it got pretty bad. Escalated terribly.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Octavia shook her head.

“Not right now. Not if you don’t already know.”

“Nah, I’d didn’t really hear anything. Just muffled yelling. You two are pretty loud.” 

“Especially his voice cracks.” They laughed together. Octavia felt the dig was justified. 

“So what you looking for in that book?” Martha asked her.

“Hexes. And jinxes. Bad ones.”

“For your brother?”

“And professor Moody. It’s how the whole thing started. Moody...acted like a jerk to my brother in class.”

“And you still want revenge for him?”

“Well, I mean, yeah. I may hate him, but it was still a bad move he pulled, and he shouldn’t get away with it.” Octavia told her.

“You’re a better person than me.”

Octavia flicked through the book in silence, sniffling occasionally. 

She flicked though it again. 

She dog eared a page. 

She flicked through it again. 

“Do you want to do something fun?” Martha interrupted the steady silence.

“Like...what?” Octavia asked hesitantly. 

Martha began digging through her trunk. “Like a makeover! To style our hair real pretty, or to put on a bit of classy makeup. To style our uniforms! A makeover always cheers me up, and I’ve gotten real good at using a hair curler!” She pulled out a funny looking contraption. Octavia pulled away from it slightly. 

“Um...okay...then...”

“Great!” Martha yanked Octavia so that she was kneeling on the floor facing her bed. “Do you mind if I brush your hair?”

“Yeah-um, I mean no! That’s fine, you can go ahead. To brush my hair, that is.”

“Grand!” Martha pulled out a pink hairbrush and immediately set to work getting to knots out of Octavia’s long blonde hair. “Your hair reminds me of this girl I knew in primary school. A muggle one. My parents are both Muggle-Born so they wanted me and my brother to experience a normal childhood. Well, not ‘normal’, that’s a bit general, but an average muggle childhood. So anyway, this girl was called Jessie and she had the longest, blondest-“ she continued to yammer on. Octavia listened happily, grateful for the distraction. 

After Martha was done combing through Octavia’s hair, she asked Octavia to do the same for her. The roles didn’t switch exactly though, as Martha still continued to word vomit while Octavia listened. She didn’t mind. Draco always going on about Potter had gotten her well used to just sitting back and listening. Besides, Martha’s stories were far more interesting. 

“-and it was the probably the fattest squirrel either of us had ever seen, it was so crazy! But that didn’t stop Felix, he was on a mission! So he reached-“

“-which then made Patricia throw a stapler at him, as if he didn’t see that coming. It hit him square between the eyes and he was out cold. But that wasn’t before Patricia’s ex-boyfriend Mike went and-“

“-the storm never slept, and neither did we! We were all wrapped up in blankets, terrified and cold, when of course my grandma decides that this would be the best time to talk about my aunt Lucille’s recent divorce-“ 

Martha had so much to say, a real motormouth. And all of her incredible stories and drama made Octavia feel pretty boring. All she’d known all her life life was the manor and it’s grounds, maybe their holiday home in France. Her social life was strictly her parents, her tutors, the portraits on the walls, and Draco. Martha seemed to have lived more than Octavia, and it made her a bit jealous at times.

After Octavia was done brushing Martha’s brown locks, Martha pulled out the strange contraption again. 

“So this is my hair curler, all natural, so we can style and twist our hair to look absolutely stunning!”

“Will it last until tomorrow?” Octavia asked as she picked it up and fiddled with the switch. 

“Oh definitely, especially if they’re ringlets.”

“Hah, my brother used to have ringlets. The curliest blonde hair you’d ever seen. Many people thought he was my older sister!” Said Octavia, grinning.

“Ugh, Felix’s hair is the worst. He never brushes it and has kept using the same shampoo since he was toddler. It looks like a mop at the best of times.” 

“Draco used to use so much gel it permanently altered his hair. He wanted to look like Father...” she trailed off a bit. Martha coughed awkwardly.

“So...anyway, we’d better practice! The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming next week! We’d better look pretty for all the handsome French Beauxbatons boys!” They both giggled. 

“Ew, they’re probably only sixth and seventh years or something!” Octavia snorted loudly as Martha bounced her eyebrows. 

“That’s why we’ve got to try harder.”

“You’re disgusting. Now show me how to use the hair curler.”

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]  
SIBLING POV CHANGE

Draco stared miserably at the Viktor Krum poster he’d stuck to the wall inside his curtained over bed. He lay on his stomach and hugged a pillow while looking sadly into Viktor Krum’s dark and mysterious eyes. It somehow failed to make him feel better. 

He felt rotten. His insides churned horribly. He’d shouted at Via. He’d taken all his frustration out on her. He was a really shitty brother. 

The ink from his arm was gone, but it still felt tainted. He’d washed it with the school taps for thirty minutes straight, and had used about a billion cleaning charms, but no matter how red raw his arm was scrubbed, he still felt as if there was a dark mark there. 

And nobody would believe it wasn’t his doing. 

_He wondered if that was how a real dark mark felt..._

His thoughts were impeded by one large Blaise Zabini crashing through his curtains next to him, crushing his leg in the process. 

“Hello there handsome.” Blaise’s voice was softer than usual. Less dramatic. _Ugh. Now they were going easy on him like he was some wilting daisy._

“Hello gorgeous.” Draco replied without missing a beat, refusing to look at Blaise, focusing solely on the Viktor Krum poster. 

“You really upset Pansy.” Blaise said. Guilt rose up in draco but he refused to raise to the bait. 

He hummed noncommittally.

“Yep, and the boys. Greg might be close to tears. He hates seeing his little sister get angry.” Draco huffed at that and buried his face in his pillow.

“I don’t know what you’re looking for, but you’re not going to get it.” He said carefully. 

“Just thought that you should know.”

A beat of silence. 

“Nice Viktor Krum poster.”

“Thanks. I stole it.” He clipped. Blaise guffawed.

“You what? Why did you do that?”

Draco shrugged. “Not sure. Teenage rebellion? Granger got a real stick up her arse about it.”

“Granger?”

“It was at the Quidditch Cup. Me and Octavia saw them in the campsite.”

“The Golden Trio?” 

“Who else? I’m not sure if Granger has any other friends.” 

Blaise ignored this comment. “So Potter was there?”

Draco huffed again. “Obviously, I just said we saw the Golden Trio.” 

“Maybe you stole it to impress Potter?”

Draco glared at Blaise. “What is with you and Pansy lately? Why are you so obsessed with Potter?” 

“Could ask you the same thing.” Draco’s face heat up and his glare sharpened.

“I am not obsessed.” He hissed. 

“Suuuurrrrreeee.” Blaise leaned over Draco and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. “I do have an actual question though.” 

Draco sighed and ignored the supposed Casanova on his shoulder. “Ask away.”

“Why did you agree to Potter’s truce?” Draco froze.

“I...don’t...really know...I don’t know! It was night and I was tired and filled with adrenaline and sugar and I don’t know! Maybe because I have too much to do? Maybe because I’m sick of getting hurt one way or another? Maybe I’ve had enough of losing? Or maybe I’ve grown bored of egging Potter to do something stupid. Maybe I’ve gotten sick of Potter all together. I don’t know.” Draco shakes Blaise off his shoulder as he sat up and hugged the pillow to his chest uncertainly. 

“Well...it definitely cant be those last two,” with a quick glare from Draco, Blaise put his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry but its true. That’s where you get most of your laughs from. Where your creativity shines. Your incredible and witty insults.” Draco rolled his eyes but felt secretly pleased. “And what do you mean you have too much to do?”

“I’m keeping on top of Greg, Vince and Pansy’s workloads, plus my own with all the subjects I’m taking. I’m also tutoring Octi to the best of her ability, planning quidditch strategies for next year, organising a Halloween party just for us Slytherins, and I’m pretending to date Pansy! I’m tired Blaise, like all the time. I guess I just figured I don’t have the time to piss of Potter.”

Blaise blinked. “Wow.” He blinked again. “Merlin’s beard Draco, how are you still alive? You’re doing all of that yourself while still looking fantastic? You’re a bloody miracle!” Draco scoffed but smiled at Blaise’s attempt to cheer him up. “How about I help out with Pans and the boys, and maybe help with the quidditch strats. I’d also love to help fake date Pans, but unfortunately I’m to out of her league. No one would believe it.” Draco snickered and punched Blaise in the arm. 

“You’re an idiot. But yeah, that would really help.”

“I also have a couple of ideas for a Halloween party. One very important one being alcohol.” Blaise bounced his eyebrows and Draco bopped him on the head. 

“I always knew you were secretly a drunk.”

“Guilty as charged my friend. We’ve also got to plan some games.” 

“What do you think I was planning for the party, a slow dance?”

“No, I mean some actually interesting games.”

“You mean sexy games.”

“You said it, not me.”

“Well you can plan those for the second half. The first half is for all years, and that includes the younger ones. So the stuff for the first bit is going to be more...how would you put it? Vanilla?” 

“As long as the ickle firsties, second years and third years leave eventually so we can do stuff, that’s fine.”

“And by stuff you mean?”

“Stuff.” Blaise smirked darkly. Draco shoved his stupid face away. 

“Ew. Gross.”

“Be careful Draco, your virginal upbringing is showing.” Draco scowled. _He seemed to be doing a lot of that recently._

“My upbringing was fine, thank you.” 

“Right, and when did you learn about sex?” Draco huffed.

“second year...”

“What was that? I couldn’t here?”

“Second year. From you.” He spat.

“And you certainly didn’t stop learning about it, did you?” Blaise picked up a book with a purple cover and a generic name from Draco’s bedside.

“For your information, I do not read these romance novels for the sex, I read them for the romance.”

“Pfft, okay.” He did! Every time the book turned to a sex scene he just flicked through uninterestedly until it was over and back to romance. He admittedly did love romance novels, especially the enemies to lovers trope. He adored the slow burn, but hated the characters obliviousness. Like come on! It was so obvious they have feelings for each other! Just kiss already!

“Whatever Blaise. One day your perverted nature and sex addiction will come cost you greatly.” He bopped Blaise on the head again (this time with the book) to drive in the point.

“I know what STDs are Draco, you’re not teaching me anything.” Draco flushed and looked away. _Gross_. “And for what you call my perversion, which is really just my incredible charming skills, I think I’ll keep them around for now. There are many foreign students in need of seducing after all.”

“But all of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are probably going to be a couple of years older than us. To be able to compete in the tournament and all.” Draco pointed out. 

“Exactly!” 

Draco gagged. “Ew, nonce alert much?” 

“Sure, go after me for wanting someone experienced! That’s real supportive of you _Drakey_.”

“Never call me that again. And why would I want to support you try to get in an older students pants? It’s disgusting!”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if it were Viktor Krum trying to get in your pants.” Draco nearly kicked Blaise off the bed and his face darkened. 

“I do not like Viktor Krum! I’m n-not gay.” Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“Speaking of gay-“

“Can we not speak of gay?”

“SPEAKING OF GAY...Greg and Vince. I’ve been getting some weird vibes.”

“Great, now you”re vibe checking Greg and Vince? Is your gaydar broken?”

“It works perfectly well thank you. Finely tuned, had it sent in for repairs the other day.”

“Wouldn’t that mean it’s faulty?”

“Stop changing the subject. The subject is on Greg and Vince being totally into each other.”

Draco double checked his muffling charms worked. “No way!”

“Okay, maybe not both completely, but Vince definitely has something for Greg...”

“Yeah! Friendship! It’s called FRIENDSHIP.”

“That isn’t how I look at my friends.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, maybe weird vibes IS how I look at my friends, but Vince isn’t the incredible Blaise Zabini or a common slag like Pansy,” Draco hit him on the pec, “Vince is just Vince. And Vince is totally into Greg.”

“Okay, I’m going to entertain your crazy ideas for a moment so that I can debunk you. Where is your proof?”

“The VIBES.”

“Blaise!”

“Okay, and the fact that whenever Pansy flirts with Greg, Vince gets really quiet and sort of mad.”

“You think Pansy”s into Greg?”

“Stop trying to make everything straight you Manor Child. And she could never be, she’s dating _you_.” 

“Ugh, shut up. Continue.”

“And Vince has been helping Greg with his homework anyway he can. That’s why he’s falling behind a bit more, he’s constantly trying to help out Greg!”

“I have got to talk to him about that.”

“Why would you? It’s romance! And! And, and, and I saw Greg helping Vince with his tie the other day!”

“So? Vince struggles with his tie all the time.”

“But you didn’t see the intimacy of it!” Blaise holds Draco by the shoulders. “The INTIMACY.” He shakes him. Draco keeps a neutral face. 

“That still doesn’t prove anything. You’re just trying to spread your gay agenda.”

“And if you actually paid any attention to the boys, then you’d know it’s working!”

“I pay attention to them!” This time I’ve Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“Sure. When it’s with homework or quidditch. But you’d not actually hang out with them without the group to coddle your inept social abilities.” Blaise put a finger over Draco’s mouth to shush his protests. “They were almost like your bodyguards for so long and now that you’ve given them time to become themselves, you aren’t friends. You haven’t tried to get to know Greg and Vince instead of ‘Crabbe and Goyle’, and they’re trying!” Blaise continues to shush him. “You never have time for them outside of tutoring, but now that I’m going to be helping your with that, I expect you to be nice to our boys.” He pulled out the extremely sad face. “Do it for the children.” He began to whisper. “Do it for lil Octi.”

“Ugh, fine Blaise! Whatever! I’ll ‘get to know them’. Don’t put your hand on my mouth ever again, I don’t know where it’s been.” Draco gagged. Blaise bounced his brows and lowered his eyebrows. 

“I think you do.” Draco gagged harder and shivered. 

“Disgusting.”

“Okay Draco. Our Slytherin lovebirds aside, have you heard of whose going to try and enter the Tournament?”

Draco thought for a moment, thankful for the change in subject. “I had heard some rumours about Warrington wanting to...and Amanda Green has definitely mentioned it tons of times to her friends, but that could be jut to stir up some gossip. Katy has said that she would if she could, but she’s only in our year...And I’ve heard that bloke Diggory from Hufflepuff is going to try...”

“Diggory! As in Cedric Diggory?” Blaise exclaimed, aghast. 

“If that’s his first name then yeah.”

“Ugh, I hate him! He’s such a pompous jerk! And now he’s going to try out for Hogwarts Champion? As I’ve said before, I would make a far better contestant!”

“And why is that?” Draco set himself up for rant for the good of Blaise. He was an incredible friend. 

“His hair? WACK! His spells? WACK! His prefect status? WACK! His shoes? WACK! The way that he talks? WACK!. The way that he’s all gross with his girlfriend in public? WACK! Me? I’m tight as fuck.” Blaise announces, emphasising each ‘WACK’ with a clap. Draco was glad he’d put actually good muffling charms around his bed. Blaise would have inevitably woken up the whole dorm otherwise.

“Mm hmm.” Draco hummed supportively. He pat Blaise on the head, bringing a hand though his cornrows distractedly. “If you say so.” 

“He’s such a handsome dickhole.” Blaise muttered darkly.

“Eh, not really,” at a sharp glance from Blaise he clarifies, “he’s not that handsome. Or attractive.”

“That’s because you’re straight.”

“I can still tell that his has this weird pretty boy thing going on. He hair looks plasticly perfect.”

Blaise scoffs. “This coming from Mr Pretty Boy Perfect Hair himself? You’re such a hypocrite.” Draco yawned. 

“I’m also tired. We can continue bad talking Diggory in the morning.” Draco pushed Blaise out of the bed. _God that sounds wrong._

“As long as you actually get some sleep instead of studying or reading those trashy smutty novels of yours.”

“Sure.” 

_And he did!_

_After half an hour and a couple of chapters..._

_But they were about to kiss!_

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]  
SIBLING POV CHANGE

The next week passed strangely. Three half and half siblings, fifth year Leo, fourth year Abi, and second year Ross, were all filling the Slytherin common rooms with Halloween cheer, to commemorate their favourite holiday. They had been sent many ‘tech-no-logical’ devices to play muggle music from, as well as copious amounts of Halloween ‘films’ to watch on the night itself. All from their rich muggle father who apparently starred in such ‘films’. The ones who were familiar with the concept didn’t believe them. 

_It was incredibly muggle._

These were looked down upon by many pureblood students, though they soon became interested as the siblings introduced more items they were sent. A pack of incredibly detailed and intricate tarot cards, fake blood, ‘magic tricks’ that _weren’t even magic_ , terrifyingly realistic monster masks, fake muggle weaponry ( _with yet more fake blood?_ ), and a large wooden panel they called an ‘Oo-wee-jee board’. It was apparently used to summon evil spirits, and was incredibly popular, but the siblings banned it from being used before Halloween. It would ‘spoil the mood’. They were even more excited when Draco announced that he supposed they could use all of these items for the Halloween party he was arranging on the 31st. 

The week was also passed strangely because Octavia and Draco still hadn’t exchanged a word. Both were too stubborn to talk to or even apologise to one another. 

_She was waiting for Draco to do so! He was the one who yelled first!_

But this meant two things. One; she’d become a bit closer with Martha. Two: she was missing on private tutoring and was falling back into being just above average. _She needed to have perfection!_

By Friday she’d had enough of everything. She wasn’t going to talk to Draco, but she was going to sit with the friend group at dinner. She missed Pansy and the boys. Even Blaise a tiny bit. 

Her plans had hit a slight issue when Friday evening came and they were ushered out of their last lesson to line up in their year groups in front of the school to greet the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. She was lined up next to Martha and Danny Keett, all shivering in their cloaks. 

The ways in which Beauxbatons and Durmstrang got to Hogwarts was truly dramatic, and made Octavia roll her eyes a good couple of times at how easily impressed Danny was.

_Muggleborns..._

After a short while in the cold, from over the forest flew a gigantic powder blue horse-drawn carriage. What a tacky colour. It was lead by a dozen large pegasi that Octavia recalled from many illustrations in her magical creature books. They looked far better in person. As the carriage began it’s descent, many first and second years were forced to move backwards before it landed on them. Martha grabbed her hand and positively sprinted as a large wheel nearly grazed their heads. 

As it landed, a boy in pale blue robes and a little blue hat jumped down from the carriage to unhook the steps with mountains of pristine and preppy energy. 

“He’s cute.” Martha whispered to Octavia and they had a giggle. Their giggling stopped as the carriage door opened to reveal the largest women Octavia had ever seen. She’d had to have been a half breed of some kind, there was no natural way for a wizard to grow that tall. She kind of reminded Octavia of Professor Hagrid. 

Danny Keett was gawking so Octavia elbowed him. 

“Don’t just stare with your mouth open like that, you’ll catch a fly!” She hissed at him, trying to show that Hogwarts also had decorum and respectable students. He glanced at her shyly and nodded, but still stared up at the tall lady in awe. 

Professor Dumbledore revealed her to be the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, as the two exchanged pleasantries. It was then that she summoned her students out of the carriage. About a dozen boys and girls, all late teenagers, emerged from the carriage in a cold and shivery group, all looking at Hogwarts in apprehension. They were led by Madame Maxime into the school as the Hogwarts students were back to waiting, this time for Durmstrang. 

A couple more freezing minutes passed as Octavia could feel her nose freezing off. 

_Great, now she’ll have a blotchy tomato complexion once she goes back inside._

But she then noticed a small movement in the lake. Some unusual ripples. They were difficult to make out in the dark, but she didn’t have to try too hard as they began to grow larger and larger, until they appeared as a large whirl pool.

“What on earth is that squid doing?” Danny Keett said warily, inching backwards into the second years. 

Soon enough, a large pirate ship bobbed up from the depths, looking to be right out of a storybook. It’s intricate detailing and craftsmanship all pointed to Durmstrang. This suspicion was aided as the ship let the plank lower onto the bank, and many Durmstrang looking students began to disembark. 

They were wearing many furs and came in two lines, one of girls, and one of boys. Some looked far older than the Beauxbatons, being both taller and broader, reminding Octavia of Greg and Vince. The man leading them was who Octavia guessed was headmaster Karkaroff, and some stilted banter with Dumbledore confirmed it. 

Danny was back to gaping, this time at the female Durmstrang students. Octavia gave him another sharp elbow and a sharp look. 

“What?” He spluttered. “Martha’s doing it!” Octavia turned around and sure enough, Martha was already drooling over the students.

“I thought you’d prettied yourself up for the Beauxbatons boys?” Octavia asked, grabbing one of Martha’s self made ringlets. 

“Details, details...” Martha shook her off to continue making heart eyes at them. Octavia huffed. 

“They’re too old anyway...”

The students began to file into the great hall for dinner, so Octavia bid Martha (and Danny) goodbye. She pushed her way through the students to the Slytherin fourth years and managed to manoeuvre herself between Greg and Vince. At the lack of attention she was getting, Octavia raised her head and immediately came face to face with Viktor Krum. He looked at her with one large eyebrow raised. 

“You are young, yes? Or are you only short?” He questioned her with a Bulgarian accent. She shrugged.

“I’m younger than this lot.” She gestured to the fourth and fifth years. “Twelve, to be exact. The name’s Octavia Malfoy.” She offered her hand across the table to Viktor. She then noticed Draco trying to hide his shock and inner fanboy at the fact Viktor Krum was sitting right next to him. 

Krum smiled at her. “Good to meet you. Viktor Krum is my name.” He introduced himself. Octavia hummed in fake cluelessness.

“I believe I saw you play this summer.” She pretended to remember. “Great work, by the way. My brother is a huge fan.” She fanned a hand towards him to take Viktor’s attention. The whole table seemed to be staring at her as she talked to the celebrity. She let herself have a small smirk. 

Draco put on a mask of fake calm and charisma. “Great playing. I’m Draco Malfoy.” He shook the other boy’s hand. “I admit I wasn’t aware you were still at school, and neither were the other’s telling by their shock.” _As if he wasn’t the most surprised out of all of them_. 

“Yes, I am now in my last year at Durmstrang, am not old enough to leave yet.” Viktor said. 

“Well I’m pleased you could join us here at Hogwarts for your last year in school. I have to ask, where are the Durmstrang students staying? We haven’t been told a lot of information by Dumbledore. The mystery I suppose.” Draco said in his negotiation perfect pureblood voice. Octavia met Blaise’s gaze as he was trying not to laugh. Octavia knew what he was thinking, she was thinking the same thing. 

_Draco would offer his bed to Krum in a heartbeat if he could._

“Ve are all staying on the ship, I am thinking. There is a lot of space.” Draco hummed interestedly and continued to try and discuss everything. The tournament, dark magic, the subjects at Durmstrang, and Bulgaria. The last topic got Viktor very passionate to talk. He was obviously very passionate about his homeland and in school pride. All this time Draco tried not to be obvious as he gazed at the other boy. It _sort of_ worked. 

Pansy watched her ‘boyfriend’ chat up Viktor amusedly. Greg, Vince and Octavia enrolled themselves in a heated debate on the best dessert Hogwarts had to offer, while Blaise tried to lure in some poor prey as he chatted up some students. Some were open to it, some were not, and those who weren’t seemed to be very... _interested_ in her brother. They all looked at him quite curiously when he spoke, probably due to his practiced eloquent speech pattern, or the plummy voice Octavia knew she also possessed. 

Then Viktor was cut off by another Durmstrang boy trying to get Draco’s attention. 

“Do you ‘appen to be part Veela?” The boy asked, the ‘V’ very pronounced. Draco blinked. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“It’s just your ‘air is extremely light...yellow, and your skin is very pale. It looks very... _’ypnotic_.” The boy finished his sentence with a wink that immediately lit Draco’s cheeks ablaze. Blaise snorted loudly, scaring off the girl he was chatting up as Octavia smirked at the knowledge she had the same complexion as Draco. 

“I-I um, no I’m n-not part Veela.” Draco smiled awkwardly. The Durmstrang boy smirked widely. 

“Vell you could ‘ave fooled me, beau-tee-ful.” A different boy with a deep added, grinning. Draco’s cheeks continued to warm up. 

“Dobromir! You said s’at I could try ‘flir-teeng’ with s’is one! It vas my turn!” A shorter boy with a strong accent yelled at the deep voiced one. Draco’s continued to look like he was going to die of heatstroke from the heat in his own cheeks. 

It all seemed to be solved when Viktor said, “Aleksander! Dobromir! Borislav! Stop the attempts to seduce Drako! He is a friend and you are causing uncomfort!” Draco didn’t even mind that Viktor mispronounced his name, a detail he would have stressed over plenty any other time, instead choosing to look up at his prince in shaggy furs adoringly. 

Unfortunately, the hilarious moment was rudely interrupted by Dumbledore welcoming the other schools and introducing the two impartial judges; Ludo Bagman and...Bartemius Crouch. _Shite_. 

Octavia saw Draco tense up. How could she not? His entire body froze at the sight of Crouch and his eyes glued to the man. He resembled a bunny caught at noon, eyes wide, frame still, his paranoia very evident. It even threw off Viktor. 

“Are you alright Drako?” He prodded her brother’s shoulder concernedly. That snapped him out of it.

“Yes! Yes, I’m quite alright. Thank you Krum.” He focused I’m gaze on Dumbledore. He scratched at his left forearm to ease his stress. Pansy grabbed the hand he was using to claw at it and held it. They continued to listen. 

It was rather expository, as most of Dumbledore’s speeches were. Octavia had already taken a guess that they’d be reusing the Goblet of Fire, it was only the item they’d used every other Triwizard Tournament. _The champions must be skilled yada yada, three tasks spaced out in the year yada yada, extremely dangerous blah blah blah._ It was all very dramatic. She just wanted to go to the dormitories already. 

When Dumbledore discussed that by the next night people had to have put their names in the goblet, whispers rose from around the hall, many turning to the peers who had been theorised to enter, primarily Viktor. But their had been different whispers rushing up at the mention of an age line. Many angered whispers and conspiratorial whispers from the Slytherins. That age line would soon be obsolete. 

Soon Dumbledore bid them all to bed. 

As they rose from the bench, Viktor leaned over to ask Draco a question. “Vill you be entering the tournament, Drako?”

A chorus of “Will you Drako?”s came from the other Durmstrangs. Draco scoffed. 

“I’m not of age. I’m only in fourth year, and even if I was old enough, I wouldn’t try and compete. I don’t particularly feel like dying.”

“You are only fourth year?” Viktor sounded surprised, and Draco flushed happily. “You look more mature than many.” 

_If you listen very closely, at the highest pitch imaginable, Draco will be squealing._

“Well, um, thank you. You look older as well.” Draco smiled up at the star quidditch player with well hidden glee. Viktor smiled back. 

“Professor Karkaroff vill be clucking soon, ve should all return to the ship.” Viktor gestured to the group of students to hustle them along. 

“Goodbye Krum.” Draco bid him goodbye. 

“Call me Viktor. Goodbye Drako. Until ve next see one another.” Viktor waved goodbye. Draco nearly swooned. 

“Nice going ‘Drako’, never knew you had it in you.” Blaise slid up beside Draco and elbowed him suggestively. Draco scowled at him. 

“You are such a git, stop making up fabrications out of my life!”

“But Draco,” Vince began, “you made friends with Viktor Krum.” Draco flushed happily again. 

“I suppose I did. Father would be pr-“ at a look from Pansy he sighed at corrected himself. “ _I’m_ glad I managed to not humiliate myself. Even with your best efforts Blaise!” The group got up and began walking to the dungeons. 

“Stop trying to blame me. Also, your introduction wasn’t as smooth as Octi’s here.” Blaise ruffled her hair. She scowled up at him. 

“Keep your filthy hands to yourself, I don’t know where you’ve been. And don’t call me that.” Draco seemed surprised to have been reminded of Octavia’s presence. 

_Self absorbed git._

“Oh.” He looked awkward all of a sudden. “Via. Um, look, I’m s-“

“Don’t apologise.” She cut off. He blinked in shock. 

“W-what?”

“Don’t apologise. Because then I’ll feel compelled to forgive you. I’m not going to go running to a teacher about what happened, but I’m going to put to situation in our back pocket. I’m not going to forgive, or let it go, but I am letting it slide for a while. So put away that pout before it comes with a matching pair of puppy dog eyes.” He immediately stopped his pouting, unaware he was. 

“Ugh. I hate it when people do puppy dog eyes. It’s so annoying and prays on the inner empath. Disturbingly manipulative tactic that people who don’t deserve those tactics get.”

“I know right.” 

And they moved on from it. Octavia would be keeping the argument in the back of her head, but she just wanted to have a nice Halloween. She she’d try and have one without fighting with her brother. If that was possible.

They’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end I am so sorry for the wait! The next chapter is all planned out, I’m even constructing a playlist (90s songs yay) so I’m getting back on my feet. 
> 
> Blaise is good at advice sometimes. But he’s also a gross flirt. It depends on the weather. 
> 
> The next chapter will have more drarry I promise! I can’t wait to get it to you even tho it’ll feature a Halloween party and Halloween has already passed but that doesn’t matter ssshhhhh
> 
> Please leave a kudo and a comment, they are so appreciated! What you thought of this chapter, constructive criticisms, and any mini one shot ideas you’d like me to add to another fic I am welcome to! Have a great one, until the next chapter!


	6. Girls, Boys, and a Lack of Composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions are chosen and the Halloween party is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I am so sorry I honestly thought this would be out sooner. I started writing the chapter but it came out way longer than intended (because at first this chapter was supposed to include the Halloween party) so instead I’ll post that next week as a gift.
> 
> This was fun to write and i hope you enjoy it!

The next day was buzzing with an energy Draco could hardly stand. Since it was a Saturday and he finally had enough time to laze about, he was planning on lying in bed and hardly moving. To spend the day relaxing. Greg and Vince refused. They teared apart his curtains at a far too early time and practically demanded that he accompany them to breakfast, where they were going to watch people put their names in the goblet. 

After a short telling off and spiel about subtlety, he allowed them to drag him out of bed at far too early a time on a Saturday to have breakfast. 

Many were already gathered in the common room, but not to go to breakfast and fawn over the tournament. He spotted the three half muggle half wizard siblings, fifth year Leo, fourth year Abi, and second year Ross, (he thought their last name was Kimberly..?) dressing up all of Slytherin. They’d brought along many Halloween decorations, and although it was a far cry from the Samhain celebrations the manor used to throw, it did look kind of....fun. If hideously muggle. 

They were currently showing off things that looked like books, but had no pages. All plastic. They had weird covers on them that the fourth year, Abi, was explaining. They were apparently ‘Videos’ and scary ‘movies’. Whatever they were, they drew in quite a crowd, and any muggleborns who knew about them were clamouring to decide which one they would put in the ‘DVD Player’. It was all very confusing to the many purebloods who watched the scene with poorly hidden distaste and curiosity. 

_They already had muggleborns, did they really need muggle items filling up the dorm?_

The entire area was covered in fake spiderwebs and blood, giving the dungeon the appearance of being abandoned and...used as a average castle would have intended. There were a couple of plastic spiders stuck to the walls that Draco stayed wary of, and some plastic bats. One of which was labelled ‘SNAPE’ and had a goofy expression. Greg had a giggle over that.

In one corner there was a gathering of first and second years, all wearing fake vampire teeth or fake blood, pulling horrid faces at each other and pretending to turn each other into vampires. It was frightfully inaccurate to what actual vampires were like, but he supposed it looked...fun. 

Octavia was amongst them, thankfully not wearing any vampire teeth, but instead patiently waiting for a friend to apply some make up and fake blood to her face. Draco decided to walk over.

“Hey Octi,” he greeted her and took great pleasure as she glared at him in embarrassment.

“Don’t call me that! In public or EVER!” She hissed at him like a bedraggled cat, black mascara dripping to the left of he eye.

“Okay Octopus, I won’t call you Octi anymore.” He raised a thumb to correct her makeup. He felt like a right mother hen, but he supposed it was worth the weird feeling for Via’s embarrassment.

“Stop it! I was excited to go to Hogwarts to get away from Mother’s pecking! Get off!” She shook away his hand. “Why are you up so early anyway. One wouldn’t think you’d leave your bat cave (AKA your bed) earlier than 10 on a Saturday. What gives?”

“Greg and Vince ‘give’ me a headache. They want to see people put their names in the goblet, and they thought I’d care enough to join them far too early on the weekend.”

“God, I can’t tell whether you’re acting like an old lady or an old man. Either way, your morning bitchiness is showing.” Via told him off. 

“Don’t swear. And it’s not my fault, I ran out of sugar quills. Speaking of, may I...” She rolled her eyes far too sassily for her own good and forked one over.

“Here you go, now go treat Greg and Vince nice. They deserve it. Hi boys!” She waved behind him to the aforementioned two, as they probably waved back joyfully. 

“So you’re the famous Draco Malfoy, hmm?” The friend of Via’s confronted him, raising a judgemental eyebrow. Draco matched it, refusing to be outdone by a first year.

“Well I’m certainly not Celestina Warbeck. Who are you?” 

“Martha Robinson. From what I’ve heard about you from ‘Tavia, you’re a right twat.”

_Tavia?_

Draco raised his eyebrow higher. “Well from what I haven’t heard about you from Via, you’re unimportant.” Both girls flushed. 

“This is why I didn’t talk about her, because you’d butt heads! Now go away! Leave me be!” Via told him, trying to push away by his back. 

“Oh! Oh no! I can’t Via! Gravity is increasing on me!” He leaned some of his weight back on her, making her falter. 

“No it isn’t!”

“Yes it is Via, same thing happened last month!” He continued to stop her by crushing her.

“Stop it! You’re so weird!”

“I can’t help it if the universe is against me Via!”

“You’re such a nerd.” She let him drop and he caught himself by the back of his hands. 

“Touché. Oh, and another thing.” He pulled out his wand.

She groaned. “Ugh, what now Drake?” 

“Don’t call me that. Open your mouth.”

She did so. He then aimed a careful charm at the fake vampire teeth, making them glow softly. The other girl, Martha, gasped. He smirked. 

“It glows better in the dark, but this looks cooler anyway. If its dark enough it can glow through your skin.” Some of the other first years gathered round Via as she stared at the glowing fangs. 

“You’ve got to teach me that.”

“And let you rise to my level? Never.” He stood up and dusted himself off before ruffling Via’s hair and biting into the sugar quill. She scowled. He grinned. He walked back to the boys. 

In another corner there was a gathering of third years who seemed to be harassing the Bloody Baron. Draco decided (once again, he was such a hero) to intervene. There wasn’t any reason they should be bullying the ghost, he was already dead!

“What’s going on over here?” He asked, and tried to look authoritative. Greg and Vince backing him on either side definitely helped as the crowd parted for them. 

“We’re just asking the Baron some questions!” A little blonde third year piped up. Draco raised an eyebrow expertly. 

“What kind of questions? Better not be about his death, you should know by now to stay out of all that.” Some of them shrivelled away. 

One girl raised a large wooden board. “We were trying to see if he’d respond to this!” At a closer look, it had the alphabet on it, paired with a ‘no’ and a ‘yes’ at the top. It looked odd. 

“What’s that?” 

“An Ouiji board! It’s used for summoning ghosts and spirits!” Another third year answered. 

“Oo...wee...jee?” Vince sounded it out slowly. The third years all nodded.

“Wait, summoning ghosts?” Draco asked them to clarify. 

Greg said “The Baron is already here and c-c-cor-“

“Corporeal.” Vince helped. 

“Yes, that, so you cant summon him. And it’s considered very rude to just summon the dead out of nowhere! The dead who can be summoned all had pretty traumatic deaths, so I wouldn’t bother them. Purgatory is far better than you kids wanting a scare!” Greg continued to scold the kids. The girl who’d raised the board tried to hide it inconspicuously behind her back. 

“We’re, like, one year younger than you,” at Greg’s raised eyebrow, he conceded, “ugh, FINE, we won’t summon any ghosts!” The blonde boy said, annoyed. 

“I ain’t afraid of no ghosts!” One third year from the back added, causing the group to giggle. Draco raised an eyebrow confusedly. 

“...what?” They all giggled again.

“You’ll find out tonight at the party. See ya!” They moved on back to their dorms. Draco shook his head. _Weird little third years. Surely he wasn’t that bad last year._

_Was he?_

Draco’s eyes grazed over the dorm, and he spotted Blaise discussing with the fifth year Leo. Leo was holding a small black box that looked like a camera, and many coloured wires. He then pulled out a couple of disks and a smaller black box, and handed Blaise a...microphone? You know what, Draco dint want to know. 

“Come on boys, let’s go see the goblet.” He switched round and exited, calling the boys to follow him. 

Once they got to the hall, they looked on to the sea of students, all surrounding the goblet. _Ugh._

He walked over to the Slytherin table to grab some breakfast, but had to finish his (stolen) sugar quill. Greg and Vince appeared to be talking very intensely about ghostly matters, so Draco left them to it. He tried to glance over to the crowd around the goblet, but instead made eye contact with the Durmstrang boy...Borislav? Draco tried to smile smoothly but in his awkwardness ended up biting into the sugar quill harshly. 

“Erm, hello there Borislav.” Draco greeted the boy who was staring at him. Said boy flushed and grinned widely. 

“You rem-em-berr my name!” He said in awe “It is nice to see you again Drako, how is your mor-neeng?” He asked politely. Draco’s grin smoothened out properly. 

“It’s been alright so far, though I don’t usually wake up this early. My friends wanted to see who entered their name in the goblet of fire.” Draco said. Borislav fidgeted a bit at the mention of the goblet. 

“I have only just turned sixteen, so I am not el-ee-gee-ble yet. I vish I vas. S’e goblet is a great honour.” He looked ashamed. 

“Oh, I don’t care who’s entered. I’m not old enough, and I’m glad I’m not because it’s nothing more than a death trap. At least if you’re not entering I know for a fact you’ll stay alive.” Draco told the other boy a-matter-of-factly. The other boy wore another grin. 

“You vould like if I vas alive, yes?” 

“Well...yes. Of course.” Draco said confusedly, taking a bite of toast. The other boy clapped his hands. 

“Just vait until Dobromir hears about s’is, his blood vill be jealous!” Draco smiled at the dorky phrasing. 

“Sure, you do that.” Just as he took another bite of toast, Viktor Krum sat next to him and Draco nearly choked. He was definitely not used to Krum being in school. Definitely not. 

“Hello Drako! How are you today?” Draco cleared his throat before answering. 

“I am good today, how are you Viktor?” 

“I have just put my name in the goblet. Ready to be picked for tournament!” He said proudly, thumping his chest. 

_His confidence made Draco melt...from a purely jealous awe. He wishes he was that confident! Yeah..._

“Well I wish you luck with that. I’m sure you have a good chance of being picked.”

“Thank you, you are very kind. But, Drako, why are there the paper bats on the ceiling?” Viktor gestured upwards. Draco looked up and saw the theme that was splattered across the great hall. 

“Those are the Halloween decorations , Hogwarts likes to go all out.”

“Oh! The Hallows Eve! In Bulgaria, ve have our own traditions to scare away the evil spirits! It is a very fun day at Durmstrang!” Viktor gushed. Draco smiled.

“I used to love celebrating Samhain, with all our beautiful rituals, but Hogwarts is definitely more...muggle in it’s celebrations. It isn’t bad, it’s just a bit-“

“I ‘ave returned! My name is now in the goblet! And I will be chosen for the ...tour-nor-ment!” Another Durmstrang boy, Aleksander, sat down and announced loudly. 

“You? Aleksander, you can barely throw a curse!” Viktor told him and Aleksander smirked. 

“Perhaps not, but I can throw my charm! Speaking of,” his voice lowered, “‘Ow are you, pree-tee boy?” It took Draco a second before he realised that the comment was aimed at him. He immediately felt his face going red. 

Stupid pale complexion-

Before he could comment, Borislav butted in. 

“Give up Aleksander! Drako told me himself s’at he does not care for s’ose who have a death vish. He told me he vishes s’at I stay alive!” The short boy said proudly, and Draco flushed a deeper red. 

_Stupid stupid empathy, this is where kindness gets you._

“And that is all? I bet Drako finds me...att-rac-teev. Don’t you?” Aleksander confronted him and Draco backed up, before rising from his seat.

“Okay! This has been really fun, but I believe some students from my house are entering the tournament so I’ll go watch that! Goodbye Viktor. Goodbye Borislav.” He left the table in a pile of awkwardness. He entered the crowd of students but only passed through it. He wasn’t really bothered. He hoped Greg and Vince would forgive him for abandoning them. 

He was only walking for 30 seconds before he nearly knocked into someone, a glare of light blue uniform. He looked upwards and saw a girl with thick and curly blonde hair. _The girl from the World Cup..._

“Oh, eet ees you! Ze boy from ze Cup!” She greeted him with delight. He grinned back. 

“Good to see you! Did you find Madame Maxime in the end?”

“We did! It was all incroyablement effrayant!” She waved some more Beauxbatons girls over to her. “Filles, c'est le gentil garçon! Ze one I told you all about, from ze Cup!” Immediately many French girls surrounded him, clucking and pecking at him. 

“S’il te plaît, arrête! Vous êtes très jolies mesdames, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace!” He asked them nicely, prying a couple off of his expensive grey jumper. 

Some of them shrieked delightedly. 

“Ooh, ‘e really does speak française!”

“‘Ow polite of heem!”

“Oh la la, don’t get me started on ‘is sens de la mode!”

“Donc a la mode!”

“Donc beau!” 

“I ‘ope ‘e will be mon ami!” 

“Et le mein!”

“Filles!” The blonde curly haired one yelled. “Get of ze garçon, we do not even know hees name!” She cleared them away. “What ees your name?”

“J’m'appelle Draco Malfoy.” He introduced himself, trying to regain his composure. This morning was _not_ his morning for composure. 

“J’m'appelle Margaux Elliot.” She replied, tossing her hair over one shoulder. “And zis ees Chloé, Laure, Amélie, Juliette, Angélique, Elodie, Anais, Morgane, Lucie, Isabelle et Anne.” She introduced each of the girls in turn, rapid fire. He scarcely kept track before they were all over him again. 

The intense girlish attention made him feel...uncomfortable? _Probably just overwhelming. There were so many of them._  
  
He was about to tell them to get off of him before he spotted Weasley in the corner of his eye giving him a death glare. He smirked at the ginger, pretending to revel in the attention a bit.

“Hello Weasley, having a good morning are you?” He asked in his smuggest, most satisfied voice. 

“Hi Malfoy.” Potter replied instead.

Draco was thrown off at the...nice tone? And his smirk fell slightly.

“Hello Potter...” he reclaimed his headspace and smirked again. “Do you remember Margaux?” He presented the girl, “she was the Beauxbatons girl I was, according to you, Weasley, ‘wasting my time talking to’.” At that, all 12 girls turned to the weasel with annoyance or disgust. 

“I-I never said that!” Weasley protested, and Granger snorted. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“I recall otherwise. Anyway, allow ME to acquaint you with Margaux, Chloé, Laure, Amélie, Juliette, Angélique, Elodie, Anais, Morgane, Lucie, Isabelle and Anne.” He introduced them all in one breath to the trio. Each girl gave a little squeal as he referred to them, and some tried to drape themselves over his arms. 

“Hello, uh, girls?” Granger greeted them with a small wave. Draco was about to add another comment before he was interrupted by a loud squeal. 

“Oh mon Dieu! Are you ze Harry Potter?!” Juliette shrieked excitedly, rushing over to the twat to fawn. The others followed suit, one of them even brushing his hair over his forehead to reveal that Merlin-for-shaken lightning bolt scar. 

Margaux however, stayed beside him and lay a hand on his shoulder. 

“Zey are ridiculous, are zey not? From one boy to zee ozer!” She rolled her eyes. Draco side eyed her.

“Not you then?”

“Let us say zat boys are not really my type.” She winked and he chuckled. 

“A thing we have in common then.” It was her turn to eye him.

“...oui.” 

“Stop hogging all the girls mate!” Weasley’s voice broke through the conversation and Draco’s attention was drawn back to the trio. 

_Oh Potter really was basking in the girls’ attention, what a bleeding ponce-_

“Filles! Get off ze boy! We have to put our names een ze cup! Show some decorum for Beauxbatons!” The many girls pulled away from the speccy git, leaving him in a sad heap on the floor. _Pathetic really_. “Eef we’ve all got our papier, zen we shall go now. Look in order! Fix zat hair! Adjust your cap!” Margaux turned her cold gaze to him, which then warmed slightly. “I bid you adieu, mon ami, until we meet again Draco.” She squeezed his forearm. 

“Au revoir Marguax! Au revoir belles filles!” He waved them away. He took a moment to re-adjust his jumper. 

“How did you learn French anyway?” That speccy git that _always seemed to be everywhere_ asked him. Draco raised his signature eyebrow.

“It’s my mother’s side of the family. The Black family is and always has been a French one. Not only that, but the Malfoy family has french roots.” He explained boredly. _What a stupid question._

“Family roots? Some family tree you got there Malfoy, looks more like a spiderweb than anything.” Weasley added oh-so-helpfully. Draco flushed angrily at him because it was no that bad!

“At least my family tree is free of blood traitors and Weasels.”

“I’d rather be a weasel than a ferret!”

“Yes, but the thing about that is at least I was transfigured back, but no, you will always be a filthy little rodent from a family of the same. Disgusting little-“

“Malfoy.” Potter cut him. Draco’s angry gaze rose to him. _Was he going to talk then?_ “That’s enough. We had a truce.” Draco rolled his eyes as far as they would go and crossed his arms.

“He started it.” He muttered a bit childishly. 

“Are you really fluent in french?” Granger steered the conversation. 

“No, I bet he only knows enough phrases to impress the girls.” Weasley OH-SO-HELPFULLY added once again. 

Draco fixed him with a level glare. “Oh, c'est vrai? Juste assez pour ‘impressionner les filles’? Quelles bile tu craches. Bien que, je n'attendrais pas plus d'une fouine. Droit, regarder toi même tu connasse.” He spat at the Weasel, enjoying the way he scowled defeatedly. There was nothing quite like insulting someone in another language. He turned to Potter, seeing if he had anything to say. 

_Well, he wasn’t saying anything...he was just staring. Like a weirdo._

“Oi! Potter!” He snapped his fingers in front of the speccy git’s face. His eyes focused again. 

“Hmm?”

“You spaced out-“ it never seemed like Draco was able to finish a sentence around here. There always seemed to be some sort of distraction. This time it was Borislav and Aleksander and Dobromir. No Krum. Yay...

“Drako! I thought I ‘ad missed you!” Dobromir yelled out and put an arm around Draco which Draco immediately tried to pry off of him. 

“Oh...hello Dobromir. What a surprise...”

“Oh, see! Drako also remembers my name! You are not special Borislav!” The jock ruffled the shorter boy’s hair. 

“Drako, we ‘eard that you were ‘aving a party with...Sly-the-reen. For the ‘Alloween? No?” Aleksander asked. Draco’s eyes darted to the trio. Granger was looking at him with slight judgement, Weasley with amusement, and Potter with anger. Or, not anger at Draco. At...Dobromir?

“Well yes but unfortunately it is a Slytherin only event...sorry.” Draco grinned awkwardly, feeling slight guilt as Borislav’s face fell. 

“Come on Drako! Can’t you make an exception for us?” Dobromir asked him far too loudly. 

“Yes, come on pree-tee boy!” Aleksander begged, and Draco heard that _fucking Weasley_ snort at the name. He flushed brighter. 

“Nope! Sorry, Hogwarts students only. It’ll be pretty boring anyway, the younger years will be there! So, yeah...” Draco harshly pries Dobromir’s arm off of his shoulder. _These boys were worse than Blaise!_

The boys’ faces all fell at his adamance. 

“Ah vell, I vill see you Drako.”

“See you later Drako.”

“Until dinner, beau-tee-ful.” 

They all bid him goodbye and ONCE AGAIN he had to re-adjust his jumper and brush himself off. His skin was writhing. He met the gaze of the golden trio who were standing there, staring at him. His shoulders hunched up in embarrassment an he scowled at them. 

“Whatever. Bye.” He allowed himself to put up a middle finger at them even though it was COMPLETELY out of order for a pureblood. _Today was an exception!_ He’d been outside too much. He hadn’t even seen any names being entered into the cup. He wanted to go back to his dorm. 

So he did. 

He ignored the decorations in the common room and fled straight to his dorm and collapsed on his bed. 

“Rough morning?” Blaise’s tired voice asked. Draco groaned in response. 

“I will be wasting the rest of my day with my books. Whoever thought socialising was a good idea has clearly never experienced a bad Saturday.” 

“Didn’t Greg and Vince ask you to socialise with them?” Draco groaned again.

“I’ll make it up to them, right now I can’t even think straight.”

“Heh...straight...”

“Go home, you’re drunk.”

“Not yet I’m not. Just wait until tonight!”

Draco did.

**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**   
**SIBLING POV CHANGE**   
**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**

The Halloween had been pretty great so far, but Octavia was most excited about the feast. She’d had a lot of fun with Martha and the other first years, playing Halloween games and picking things to dress up as. Some of the muggleborns were sad that they couldn’t go ‘Trick or Treating’ but they did want to dress up scarily, so Martha was flooded with people wanting her to do their horror makeup for the party. 

During the day the first years had also borrowed (stolen) a ‘tele-vish-on’ to watch ‘movies’ on. 

The television was a peculiar item, a big black box that you have to ‘plug in’ to a wall. Apparently there weren’t any ‘plugs’ in the Hogwarts walls (the only one’s Octavia knew of were for sinks) so the first years had to bully the seventh years into making a charm for them so it would work. Then you put a small disk in a slot on the black box, and it’s spinning would play a moving picture on the ‘screen’ of the black box. It was all incredibly complex, and Octavia was rather proud of how soon she’d picked it up. 

The first ‘movie’ they’d watched was called ‘Gremlins’. It was about a stupid boy who doomed his town because he couldn’t listen to simple instructions. How difficult was it to care for a pet? The ‘gremlins’ themselves looked quite creepy, but thankfully a muggleborn boy called Jack Thompson informed her that they weren’t real muggle pets, or real creatures at all. That relieved her a bit.

The second and last film they watched was called ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’. Even though it had Christmas in the title, it was very Halloween-ish, with the main character being called the Pumpkin King. The movie was was very odd. It didn’t include real people who looked like they were trapped in the box, they looked like drawings. Jack, ever so informative, told her that this was called ‘animation’, and the way they did it for this movie was that they made tiny models of the characters, and then moved them ever so slightly, took a picture, moved them again, took a picture, until it looked like they were moving on their own. Octavia supposed the muggles had to handle not being able to spell things in their own silly little ways. 

After The Nightmare Before Christmas they didn’t watch anymore films, because apparently they had to save the best for the later. By this point, t was nearly dinner, so Octavia took out her fangs , wiped off her makeup, and went out to sit in the great hall. 

After eating a fantastic feast of many pumpkin and chocolate themed and flavoured items with Martha and Danny Keett, she slipped through the table to sit near the fours years. Very subtly of course.

The excited buzz had only heightened, as now the only thing left to do was to pull the names from the goblet. The champions would soon be chosen! Octavia couldn’t really care less. No one she knew could or would be chosen, so she didn’t have anything to worry or look forward to. Much of Slytherin disagreed. According to what was being passed around the table, Many Slytherins had put their name in the goblet very early in the morning, before the other houses or schools had woken up, to keep everything on the down low in case they weren’t picked. 

Slytherin included some very skilled casters, strategists and athletes, but because of their ‘evil’ history, no other house would want a Slytherin champion. Octavia’s only emotional investment was that she hoped her house would be chosen. So many had tried, there had to be a chance. 

_And please don’t let it be that boy Warrington! He is truly awful!_

“Please don’t let it be Diggory! He is so out of wack!” She heard Blaise pray to himself, his head rested on his interlocked hands, looking distressed. She leaned over to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder. 

“I’m sure it won’t be. Now shut up, Dumbledore is talking.” She hissed to him with a smile. He gave her a look before craning his neck towards Dumbledore like the rest had. 

He explained what the champions would do when they were chosen, where they going, the goblet needed another minute _BLAH BLAH BLAH GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!_

The flames within the goblet turned a sudden red, with sparks flying from it thematically, keeping every person in the great hall on the edge of their seat. The very next moment, a charred piece of parchment flew out of the goblet and fluttered down. A gasp rang out across the hall.

Dumbledore reached up to catch it as it fell, and read it out loud.

“The champion for Durmstrang...will be Viktor Krum.” Shrieks of excitement ran across the Slytherin table, and Octavia caught Draco fawning over Krum as he stood, looking extremely happy, and practically rejecting all of his other...suitors...

...until a large Durmstrang boy Octavia hadn’t caught the name of fell into Draco’s arms and let out a defeated sob. 

“Drako! I-I-I- ‘ave failed! I am no longer a man!” He let out a soft sob into an extremely uncomfortable looking Draco’s chest. Draco pat the boy’s back awkwardly and averted his gaze anywhere else, with the faraway look of someone who desperately wanted to dissolve into the tiled floor. 

“You never were a man Alek! Get over yourself!” Another boy yelled at the crier. Octavia turned her eyes back to the goblet like many others.

Another piece of parchment propelled by flames flew from the goblet, landing in Dumbledore’s hand once again. He squinted as he read it out.

“The champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour!” He announced. 

This time the shrieks were paired with cries, as many of the Beauxbaton’s party had begun to cry lightly, though some were sobbing. Octavia caught Draco’s gaze again, as it was directed to a girl on the Ravenclaw table comforting one of these criers. They raised eyebrows at each other in understanding way, one of old friends. _How had Draco made friends with people from the other schools already? It had barely been 24 hours!_

Octavia rolled her eyes and instead enjoyed laughing with Pansy at Blaise’s performance of one of those waterworks, including intense drama, the saddest faces imaginable, a lot of fanning and a LOT of handkerchiefs. They were so inthralled with Blaise’s performance that they nearly missed the Hogwarts champion being introduced. 

“The Hogwarts champion,” Dumbledore read from the third piece of parchment that was spat out, “is Cedric Diggory!” 

Blaise immediately yelled “NO! Damn it, NO!” And collapsed with his head face down on the table in some real theatrics. His disappointment was barely heard past the shrieking excitement coming from the Hufflepuff table. Many were standing up and cheering, patting Cedric on the back and giving him many congratulations.

This was very contrary to the other three tables, all filled with sadness and anger. This tournament may have been started to promote school unity, but it may destroy any semblance of house unity in the process. Many Slytherins were cursing at the table and each other, feeling the verdict to be very unfair. Some even seemed to be plotting Diggory’s death, and they couldn’t be the only ones. 

Once Cedric exited the room into the chamber and the ruckus had calmed down, Dumbledore looked ready to speak again.

“Excellent!” He called out over the great hall in delight. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-“ he cut himself off. Or, rather, the goblet did. 

Th fire in the goblet had returned to a red colour, stray sparks flying out of it. A sudden flame suddenly shot out from it, carrying another stray piece of parchment. The entire hall held their breath silently, waiting for Dumbledore’s next move. Dumbledore caught the parchment between his fingers. 

What in Merlin’s beard...

He held in front of him to read. His eyes darted across it quickly and widened imperceptibly. The Slytherins noticed and began whispering as quietly as they could muster. Octavia kept her eyes glued to the old headmaster. He cleared his throat to read aloud. 

“Harry Potter.”

...

What?

Every head in the room turned silently to face the fourth year sat at the Gryffindor table. Octavia glanced at Draco. His eyes were wide and stuck on the boy who lived, focused like never before. He had an oddly blank expression, one where his thoughts could be racing or quiet and slow. No one could tell. 

All Octavia could detect from Draco’s gaze was how truly glued it was to Harry Potter. 

Octavia turned to the boy at focus as well, the horror and...confusion on his face. He looked so small, and the hall was so quiet, and he looked like a little puppy dog and Octavia just wanted to take him away from all of the eyes and, well, she didn’t know what she would do to make him feel better, feed him soup?

“I didn’t put my name in.” You could make out him telling his friends. “You know I didn’t.” The hall was so quiet and his monotone was unnerving. 

He was lead away by a teacher into the chamber. 

The footsteps as he was lead away were deafening on the tiled floor. Every eye stayed glued on him, judging him, following his every movement. The door of the chamber closed. 

The next step seemed to be that sound would suddenly erupt from the hall, causing chaos and pandemonium, but no. It seemed it was too late to have an effect, everyone was still quietly shaken. 

“How’d the fuck he do that?” A second year Hufflepuff broke through the quiet loudly, waking the teacher’s table, and starting the whispers that spread throughout the hall. The volume was an odd hushed sound that made Octavia feel uncomfortable. 

She glanced at her brother again. He was no longer comforting the boy Aleksander, but his expression was still blank. He was staring oddly at the great hall’s entrance, where Potter had exited moments ago. _Oh Merlin, was he having one of his moments?_

Draco, priding himself in his intelligence and problem solving ability, often struggled with change. Especially a problem he couldn’t solve. Happened when he went to Hogwarts and wasn’t adored constantly, happened after the World Cup after being confronted by Aurors and not knowing how to fix it, and happened when he was very young and Octavia was born. It seemed now was another one of those times. He just could not figure out what was going on with the boy who lived, and this being a great passion of his, he wasn’t handling it. 

Thankfully Pansy came in to save the day. 

“Drakey?” She shook his forearm. “Lets go organise the Halloween party quickly. We’ve still got to set up the stolen desserts and drinks. Lets make sure the decorations aren’t crooked. We also need to get in costume! C’mon Drakey-poo, let’s go and fix some stuff up.” As if being woken up from a spell, Draco came to, fluttering his lashes. 

“Yes, right, fixing. And don’t call me Drakey.” He took Pansy’s forearm as she guided him slightly towards the Slytherin dorms. 

Octavia got up herself, and guided Blaise’s mourning self to the dorms as well. 

“Come on, you big baby, stop crying! We need to get Draco back to normal, he’s having one of his ‘moments’.” She dragged him through the halls, struggling somewhat at the weight difference. 

He sniffled loudly. “Okay then, right-wait, he’s having a ‘moment’? What spurred that on?”

“Potter.”

Blaise smirked. “Of course. Why didn’t I catch on sooner?”

“It’s always Potter.”

“He’s obsessed.”

“A right fan girl.”

“He might have a crush.”

She snorted. “Wouldn’t that be something!” 

Blaise glanced down at her. “Wouldn’t it.” 

They made it to the Slytherin dorms soon enough, giving the password to the snake. 

As they entered the room, they took in the pure theme of it. It was full of festivities that morning, but now it was on full power. 

Draco was running around frantically, spelling up paper cut outs and decorations to every corner, wall, and in between. Pansy was leisurely setting up a snacks table, but she harshly batted away Blaise’s hand as he reached for something. 

“Not yet!” She scolded. “And not if you still want to duet with me later!” Blaise backed away with his hands up in a surrender.

“Okay, okay, jeez. We’re still on for that duet though, right? I gotta know so I can let Leo know to charm a song onto the black screen.”

“It’s called a telly.”

“So you’re in?”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I will be if you stop being such a snack thief!” She batted his hand away again. Blaise pouted. 

“What a banshee you would make Parkinson, so much like your mothe-“ he was cut off by a righteous slap to the face by the women herself. 

Draco scurried over. “Did I hear abuse? No abuse at the party, cant have that. Blaise, stop provoking Pansy. Pans, don’t rise to his bait, he’s being a twa-twit.” He busied himself with stacking some odd goblets. “No abuse at the party, its got to be perfect, perfectly abuse free, don’t be silly, now where should this fake blood go...” he continued to mutter to himself as he squirrelled the place up. Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“I’m gonna leave you two with the nutter while I get changed into my costume.” She told Pansy and Blaise. 

“I heard that!” Draco yelled. 

“You were meant to!”

“Rude!”

“I’m being honest!” 

She walked to her room quickly before he could get another comment in. 

As she entered her room, she unlocked her trunk. She started pulling out odd items that she thinks could be turned into a vampire costume. Not quite like an actual vampire, but maybe something a bit similar. She distantly thought whether or not this was cultural appropriation of vampires, but ignored it in favour of finding a cloak she could use as a cape. 

She found this old blue cloak she kept at the bottom of her trunk and turned it inside out so the inner black velvet was showing. The hood was always a bit long on her, so she’d use it to her horror advantage. 

She pulled out a long sleeve black top and a pair of black tights with a small black skirt. She wanted to make her pale skin look as pale as possible in a contrast. She wore her small red slippers on her feet, ruining the effect somewhat, but vampires were known to be very silent hunters. 

Once she had changed clothes, some other girls from the dorm came rushing into the room excitedly, gathering around Martha for makeup help. Octavia edged away from them all a bit, not wanting to cramp Martha further. Martha met her eyes and smiled.

“Sorry girls, I’ll do your makeup in a bit, first I have to help my best friend ‘Tavia with hers.” Martha grinned at her, and Octavia beamed in response. 

_Her BEST friend? Know she has a best friend? A best freaking friend? She is so nailing this socialisation thing!_

“Thanks Martha. I don’t need a whole lot of help though.”

Martha waved her off. “Nonsense, now walk me through your costume. What are you going for?” 

“Vampire, emphasis on horror.” 

“Ooh, I like it. I asked my mum to send me a little dress i have, and I’m going to plait my hair and be a creepy doll.” Martha explained with big hand movements. Octavia smiled.

“Sounds awesome. The only help I really need is on the fang bite on my neck and giving my face a dead look.” Octavia explained. Martha smirked. 

“What, the one you have when you wake up?”

“Pfft, rude.”

“But I’m not wrong.”

“Just help me look scary.”

“Your wish is my command!”

After Martha had added a couple of red dots to Octavia’s neck, used some ‘contour’ to make Octavia’s cheekbones look hollower and added some sort of powder to make Octavia’s skin tone a sickly grey, she stuck the pair of glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth in Octavia’s mouth.

“There! Now you’re fierce and scary!” She presented Octavia with a mirror. It was then that something occurred to the vampire.

“Damn it, I forgot about the eyes. A vampire’s are supposed to be a soulless black. I wonder if there’s a charm...”

“Oh no! I refuse to let you use amateur magic on your eyes! Go and ask your brother or something!” Octavia was hesitant.

“You sure? You don’t need any help with your costume...?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. This way the reveal with be even better! No shoo while I work my magic!” She yelled at Octavia and she grinned. 

“See you after weirdo.”

“If you even recognise me! The transformation from before and after will be drastic!”

Octavia left the room and entered the common room. In the 10 minutes she was gone, absolutely everything seemed to have come together. It was enchanting! 

Not only were there muggle Halloween decorations scattered everywhere, but there were also many coloured lights above them, small candles in lamps that changed from one colour to the next, orange, purple, green! On one side of the common room many furniture pieces had been either moved away o shoved together to create a sort of stage, where many lamps shone. Above the stage there was a large unknown light source shining onto the brick wall behind it. In front of it there was...the little black box? The ‘telly’ as Pansy called it? It was connected to another strange white box which a couple of grumpy sixth years were fiddling with. Octavia wondered how that would play out. In another area close to the stage there was another strange muggle contraption the older years were trying to get working. She thought it was using ‘el-ek-tree-city’ so the students were trying to find a magical supplement.

“Hey little Octi! Looking spooky!” Greg came over to her dressed in a fake Ballycastle Bats quidditch team uniform. She rolled her eyes. 

“If I was so spooky, you would actually be scared.” Greg actually looked a little worried.

“Oh, sorry...you want me to react again?” He asked concernedly. She grinned comfortingly. 

“Nah, it’s okay. My costume isn’t even done yet. Speaking of, where’s Draco? I need him to help.”

“Oh, he’ll be out in a bit. He’s helping Blaise with some difficult transfiguration on his costume. I don’t know who he’s going to be. Some muggle celebrity I think?” Greg cocked his head. “I have no clue.”

“Hello gorgeous and handsome, how are you tonight?” Pansy came over to them dressed in a black mini skirt, a low cut black top, fishnet tights, black heels and a pair of black cat ears.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. “I take it you’re dressed as...a cat?”

Pansy crossed her arms. “Don’t raise your eyebrow at me like that, you look like Draco. Disturbingly so. And yes, I am a cat, a black cat. Very unlucky.” She jokingly winked at Greg, highlighting her black eyeliner and sparkling eye shadow. Greg grinned. 

“Nice costume Pansy.”

Pansy beamed. “See Octavia, this is the reaction I expect! A polite one from a true gentlemen.” She squeezed Greg’s bicep. Octavia rolled her eyes.

“I’ll try and be more gentlemanly next time then.” She spotted another boy in a fake Ballycastle Bats uniform. “Hey Vince!” 

“Hi Octi.” He waved tensely, and went to the other side of Greg. Octavia felt like she was seeing double. 

“Awwww, you guys match? That’s so adorable!” Pansy squealed at the two of them. Greg grinned brightly. 

“Best friends costume! It was Vince’s idea! And we look awesome!” He threw an arm over Vince’s shoulder delightedly. Pansy smirked. 

“Seems more like a couples costume to me. But anyway, come with me Via. Lets get Draco a costume.”

“He doesn’t have one yet?” Octvia asked, appalled. That brother of hers! Such a freaking nerd!

“It seems so. Lets save him. He’s in the boys dorm.” Pansy took Octavia’s arm. 

“Wait...are we allowed in the boys’ dorm?” Pansy shrugged in response. The continued walking down the steps.

“-you are absolutely brilliant you are! Now if there’s anything you can do about my hair...”

“You could wear a wig, and that’s about how much I care. I am done with transfiguring your costume.” 

“Oh, will it turn back at midnight?”

“What? No! How dare you doubt my transfiguration skills Blaise, you’re such a ponce! And after I work so hard and give so much of my time for you, and you have the audacity-“

“I was joking, Merlin you’re wrapped up tight.” Blaise turned to girls. “Hello ladies! Pansy, you’re looking spicy tonight!” He bounced his eyebrows. Pansy crossed her arms.

“Well you’re gonna have to keep it in your trousers, this isn’t for you.” She turned away and Draco gagged.

“Can you two NOT in front of my sister? Or worse, in front of me?”

Blaise tutted. “Such a prude. Now it’s time to sort your costume. Ladies?” He addressed them, “I believe you’ll take him from here? I need to change into something fantastic!” He swaggered into the en suite bathroom, carrying some red items.

“You’re welcome!” Draco called after him grumpily. He then turned to the two girls. “You really don’t have to get me a costume.”

“Like hell we won’t!” Pansy yelled. She dragged Draco up by both his hands and spun him round. “Let’s see what we can make of you on such short notice...a vampire?”

Octavia scoffed. “That’s my thing. We are way too old to be doing the sibling double act. Get your own idea.” 

“What about a werewolf?” Pansy asked. Draco made a face.

“Who would want to dress like a mutt?” He said. Octavia rolled her eyes. 

Then she got a fantastic idea. 

“Do you have any quidditch shorts?” She asked Draco.

“Yes?”

“Do you still have that Viktor Krum poster?” He flushed.

“Well yes, but I don’t see how that’s important-“

“Pansy, do you have any glitter?”

“That’s like asking whether or not I have lungs. What are you planning girlie?” Pansy asked her. Octavia smirked. 

“It’s just a comment from yesterday reminded me. Referring to Draco, one of the Durmstrang boys said it...” you could pinpoint the moment Draco caught on.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’d thinking of making me a-“

“A Veela, yes.” Octavia finished. Pansy squealed. 

“Oh that is so perfect! Let me go and get my glitter!” She click clacked away. 

“Octavia! They were joking!” Draco hissed. “I don’t actually look like a Veela!” 

“You’re not just going to be a Veela.” Draco looked confused. “You’re also going to be a cheerleader for the Bulgarian National Team!” Draco’s face lit up in a hot red.

“A...cheerleader?” He spat. She nodded with a smirk. 

“You’ll wear you quidditch shorts, unless you’d prefer a skirt...”

“Shorts will be fine!”

“And then you’ll stick your Viktor Krum poster to a plain shirt. Boom! Veela Cheerleader costume!” She levelled his gaze at her. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“So you’ll do it?”

“No.”

“Yes!” Pansy yelled at him as she returned. “You will make a wonderful Veela Draco, you’re so pretty.” He scowled.

“I’m not pretty.” He muttered darkly. Pansy put a finger on his lip to shush him.

“Shhhhhh, yes you are darling, now be still while your incredible girlfriend Pansy works her magic.” Draco had no choice but to give in. 

Octavia clapped her hands together. “Fantastic! Now about my eyes...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be posted a week from now, so look out for that. If you enjoyed then please leave a kudo and comments are just so dang appreciated they make my day! Feel free to ask any questions and I may add some art to the next chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to have more drarry interactions but will be mainly Draco focused. It’s gon include a Halloween disco, and also a bit of Greg x Vince content (Idk what the ship name is).
> 
> Definitely share this with anyone you think would enjoy it so I can bask in that sweet sweet attention. I didn’t write way too many words for nothing! 
> 
> I wish you a Christmas season and hope you stay safe! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (Also if he could, Blaise you 100% do the WAP. You’re lucky he’s trapped in the 90s-early 2000s era)


	7. Potter Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin Halloween Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should never promise when I’m going to get a chapter out 😭 thank you for waiting, I would recap the last chapter briefly if it’s been a while, enjoy!

_Draco was going to kill Octavia. Also Pansy. Also Blaise. Also himself because since when was he so easily pushed around? He may be tired, but not so tired he just turns into a doormat! Honestly!_

After Pansy had glittered up his face and hair, he’d gotten to work carefully charming each of Octavia’s eyes to appear plain black. After he was done with making her look ‘super spooky’ she fucked off elsewhere, leaving him in the terrifying hold of Pansy. He felt like he was being held at wand point as he stuck the poster to the shirt. He’d had to steal one of Blaise’s shirts, he needed one that lacked buttons.

“Hello all you pretty young things.” Blaise suddenly burst out of the bathroom walking...backwards? He was wearing the red leather pieces Draco had been forced to transfigure. _Fabrics were difficult!_ But he had to admit, it didn’t look half as bad as he thought it would. But why was Blaise walking backwards?

“Will you now tell me who you’re dressed as?” Draco asked to which Blaise smirked.

“The one,” he posed, “the only,” he posed again, “King of Pop!” He raised his arms to the right of him and looked forward, probably referencing something. Draco gave him a blank look.

“Still doesn’t tell me who you are.”

Blaise huffed. “He’s an incredible muggle singer by the name of Michael Jackson. He’s super popular and super cool. I’ve been researching him all month! He’s such a thrill!” Then he snorted. “-er.” 

Draco was bored. “Oh. All that transfiguration so you could dress as a muggle. Good to know my work was put to good use.” He walked into the now free bathroom to change. 

He dressed in his quidditch shorts and poster-shirt, brushing his arms of some fallen glitter but ultimately making it worse.

He exited the bathroom while feeling like a right dolt. “Ta-da!” He outstretched his arms and smiled fakely.

“Lose the smile Drakey, you look more like a boggart.” He scowled at Pansy. “Now come on darling, let’s enjoy the party we organised!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. 

The common room was filled to the brim, and everyone was dancing. The room was dark, and just as he’d suspected, the coloured lanterns looked perfect. A song was playing overhead, probably by a projection charm, and it was very muggle. Very...pop-y. The singer kept on saying ‘Billy Jean’. It was weird. He saw Blaise showing off the some older years by doing his weird dance moves and excused himself from Pansy. 

“What’s ‘Billy Jean’?” He asked the idiot. Blaise grinned. 

“It’s a girl. And this-“ he pointed upwards, referencing the music, “is Michael Jackson! AKA me!” He shimmied his shoulders. “Billie Jean- is not my lover! She’s just a gi-irl, who thinks that I- am the one!” He sung out slightly off-key. He continued to dance like a dork while Draco watched. After the song fazed out, another one began, starting with some rhythmic drumming and weird noises. It had really aggressive singing. So of course Blaise loved it.

“Dance with me, you ponce!” He yelled over the music and grabbed Draco’s hand to spin him round and make him dizzy. “Boorrrn in the U-K, I was, boorrrn in the U-K!” He sang loudly, encouraging others. Draco rose an eyebrow as he bobbed to the music.

“Those aren’t the words.”

“But it’s true!” He stomped his foot to the beat. “Born in the U-K! I was born in the U-K!” Others joined in. “I was born in the U-K!” Draco gave in. “Born in the U-K!” They all sang together to the strange song, stomping on the ground. Thank god for the silencing charms guarding every entrance and exit. Seventh years were a good thing. 

After that song ended, another one began. Draco danced with Blaise willingly. It was weirdly fun. Even though he had glitter in his hair and the music hurt his ears and he kept nearly slipping on spilled drinks, it was fun. 

He spun round to the music and shook his head side to side. He smirked at Blaise and spun the taller boy. How the tables turn. Blaise grinned widely. 

“Glad you’re finally having fun!” Draco didn’t have a response.

The next song that played was one Draco actually knew. It was by a British singer called Bonnie...something? He really was terrible with names. The song was called ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ and he absolutely adored it. _It sounded like something that would be sung in one of his romance novels. Like a romantic serenade!_

“What’s this one then?” Blaise asked and Draco sulked. Of course one of the only songs he actually knew of Blaise had no idea of. Thankfully Pansy came in to save him. She clasped his hand in hers and raised them both before belting “EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL APART!”

“AND I NEED YOU NOW TONIGHT!” Draco joined in.

“AND I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER!”

“AND IF YOU ONLY HOLD ME TIGHT!”

“WE’LL BE HOLDING ON FOREVER!”

“AND WE’LL ONLY BE MAKING IT RIGHT!”

“BECAUSE WE’LL NEVER BE WRONG TOGETHER - We can take to the end of the night! Because your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!” They sang out dramatically in unison. 

“I don’t know what to do-“ Draco starts.

“-and I’m always in the dark!” Pansy finishes.

“We’re living in a powder keg and-“

“-giving off sparks!”

“I REALLY NEED YOU NOW TONIGHT!”

“FOREVER’S GONNA START TONIGHT!”

“FOREVER’S GONNA START TONIGHT-“

“Once upon a time I was falling in love...”

“But now I’m only falling apart...” They join in unison again. “There’s nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart!” They finish the first chorus holding their own heart dramatically, with one arm over their eyes in fake cry pose. The song continues but Pansy and Draco laugh with each other. Blaise slow claps. 

“That was really something!” He said. “You guys should duet on stage!” Draco exchanges a look with Pansy and she shushes him before he can answer. 

“Definitely! Tell Leo we’d like to sing a duet at some point. Ask for something recent.” She told Blaise. Draco furrowed his brow and made a noise of annoyance. She turned to him. “Oh hush you, this could actually be fun! You have a great singing voice, and I have a natural beauty to compensate. We can do some karaoke!”

“No we can’t! And what’s karaoke!?” He asks when she removes her hand from his mouth. 

“It’s a way of singing where the words are in front of you. It’s muggle.” She explains. 

He roles his eyes. “Does everything have to be muggle?” Pansy giggled.

“Well it certainly isn’t a Samhain ball.” She squeezes his side. “But doesn’t this seem more fun?” She turned his head to the dancing and singing crowd of kids and his scowl faded somewhat. She squeezed his cheeks. “See you in a bit, I need a drink.” She disappeared through the crowd, leaving Draco a bit confused and feeling awkward. He nearly rubbed at his left forearm again, a stupid habit he’d picked up as of late. 

_It really was a stupid thing to do. It wasn’t like he was- it wasn’t like he actually- he wasn’t a death eater!_

_Not like anyone would believe him..._

_Born bad. Bad family name, bad history, bad school house. He was bad, he was so mean._

_Why was he so mean?_

_Why did he care so much all the time? Why did he have to be so insulting to everyone? Did he really believe muggleborns were inferior? He’d stopped saying mudblood, but that was for Octavia._

_Octavia said that it was his fault if she had a bad reputation. He’d said there was no point in fighting it, but she fought it. Octavia said she blamed him for being shitty._

_He was shitty._

_It wasn’t his family, or his heritage, or his house, it was him. It was always him. He was a shitty person and the blame was on him. He was such a coward._

_Why was he always such a-_

“Draco?” Draco’s eye flickered upwards to meet Vince’s. His breathing was heavy and his left arm hurt. _Everything was being too much._ “Draco, are you okay?”

“Well obviously not.” _Ugh, why did he have to be so mean, Vince was only being concerned._

“Come on.” Unlike many, instead of dragging Draco somewhere, Vince just offered his hand for Draco to take. Draco did. 

Vince lead him to an empty corner of the room, away from any people. Draco felt his lungs ease. 

“You feeling a bit better now?” Vince asked him. Draco made himself nod. 

“Yep, probably just, uh, dehydrated.” It wasn’t a lie because he probably was. 

“You want me to get you a drink?” Vince offered. Draco shook his head. 

“I’ll get one when I feel like it.” Something felt off. “Where’s Greg?”

Vince scoffed. “He’s his own person you know, we’re not glued together or anything.” Draco raised an eyebrow. Vince flushed. “He’s dancing with Pansy.” He mumbled. 

Draco remembered what Blaise had told him a while before and leaned against the wall to sink down onto the floor. He pat the space next to him. Vince obediently sat down. “How does that make you feel?” 

Vince cocked his head. “How does what make me feel?”

Draco huffed. “Greg dancing with Pansy.” He encouraged. Vince looked down at the floor.

“I mean, it’s fine I guess. They’re just friends, and we’re just friends so it’s all...cool.” He says awkwardly. Draco sighed.

“Good lie. Now tell me the truth.” He shook Vince’s shoulder a bit to try and get the boy to open up, even though it was historically difficult. 

“What? It’s the truth! I’m fine with it, they’re just dancing.” His brow furrowed. “It’s not like Pansy’s in a really daring and pretty costume and I’m just a dope in a quidditch uniform...” he muttered. Draco took in Vince’s costume, a fake uniform for the Ballycastle Bats.

“What’s Greg wearing?” He asked.

“The same as me. We match. My idea.” Vince grinned shyly. Not a word Draco would usually use to describe anything Vince does, but okay.

“Like a best friend costume?” Draco asked innocently. 

“Yeah, exactly. Because we’re best friends...” Vince looked oddly sad at saying so. And then it hit Draco. 

_It was so obvious!_

_Blaise was right for once!_

He took a short breath in when the epiphany hit him but he kept his squealing internal. He turned to the downtrodden boy and put two hands on either shoulder.

“Vince, I’m going to tell you something true and you need to promise to listen.” He laid out.

“Uh, okay...”

“You have a crush on Greg.” 

Immediately Vince’s face went up in flames. _Is that how Draco looks when something embarrassing happens? And he was even paler, holy crap._

“W-what?” He squeaked, another thing Draco never thought he’d describe Vince as doing.

“I know it may be a bit of a surprise-“

“How do you know?” Draco blinked.

“Wait, you know you have a crush on Greg?” Draco asked the fearful boy. Vince nodded slowly. “And you haven’t acted on it?” 

Vince nodded again. “What I was planning to do was crush my feelings down and let them wither over time.” He described. Draco looked at Vince with horror.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m scared!” Vince cut him off. He quietened and looked down. “These feelings are...really scary. And they’re really strong, and I don’t know what to do, and every time I see him I just-“ he clamps up and looks at Draco. Draco tries to nod encouragingly even though he isn’t very good at this stuff either. Vince takes a breath. “I’m not used to strong feelings, I’m used to being a sort of boulder, an unmoving force. Unfeeling. Strong.” He describes. “And I know that to you I’m just supposed to be this dumb bodyguard who laughs and doesn’t, like, feel and needs to be cruel or whatever but it’s hard. It’s really hard when every time I see Greg my heart just feels so nice. I didn’t know I could get dumber, but when I’m around him, I manage to.” He self deprecates. “And he doesn’t even mind! He doesn’t mind that I’m so stupid, or that I’m bad at school stuff and struggle with reading and can never tell a joke or straighten my tie,” he rambles, “because he still cares about me and treats me well. He’s still my best friend even though I’m such a screw up, and I’ve really screwed it up now because I like him, and it’s gonna ruin everything, and-“ it’s Draco’s turn to cut him off.

He wraps his arms around the larger boy and holds him. He’s still not super used to hugs and affection and whatnot, but it’s worth it when Vince calms down. Draco pats him back.

“I’m a shitty person.”

“No you’re not-“

“YES I am. Because I’ve treated you and Greg terribly, and you deserve someone who makes you feel special. I’m sorry I made you feel like you have to be an unfeeling jerk all the time, and I’m trying to realise that it isn’t really all that fun. I’m sorry if I made you feel dumb when I tutor you. I’m sorry that I’ve been in charge for so long. I’m sorry for being a shitty person.” He tells Vince. “And you’re not a screw up, especially not for liking Greg. He’s a good person, and it sounds like he’s really good for you.” He says and gives the boy a small smile. The other boy returns it twice as wide. 

“Thanks Draco.”

Draco priest himself away from Vince and coughs. “Anyway, I wholeheartedly think that you should dance with Greg. 100%. Tear him away from Pansy if you have to! Your costumes are the ones that match anyway!” He tells Vince, encouraging him and feeling like a right Cupid.

Vince nods. “Thanks Draco, I will.” He stood up and offered his hand for Draco to take. Draco waved it away.

“I’m gonna stay here for a little bit, I still need a moment.” Draco told him. Vince smiled.

“See you later!”

“I will see you later! And when I do, you better be on the arm of the stud Gregory Goyle!” Draco yelled as the other boy re-entered the party. He stood up and brushed himself off but stayed to lean against the wall. Eventually some wizarding musicians began to play, and with more children knowing these, more began to sing and dance. 

While Draco could definitely always go for some Timothy Doodad and Weird Sisters, he still needed a minute. Some people had begun singing to the songs while on the stage, each holding a mic and reading the words off of a black box.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down boredly. He missed Samhain. Celebrating the dead. Creating the veil between the dead and alive, and saying hello to those he’d only ever seen in portraits. Surrounding a large bonfire in the manor grounds and letting the sky light up. Spending time with Via.

He rose his gaze to try and make out Via, but couldn’t see her. He shouldn’t bother her anyway. She was with her friends. She was fine. 

“Drakey!” To the left of him, Pansy called to him. When he looked at her, she smirked and put one hand on her waist, the other hand gesturing for him to come towards her. He did so. 

“What’s happening? Weren’t you with Greg?” He asked. Her smirk widened. 

“I was. I let Vince have him. And that’s why I get you.” She prodded him in the chest. “Time for our song.” She pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. “Let’s act.” This made him smirk. _If it was acting, then that made everything easier._

“Lead the way Parkinson.” She threw an arm around his shoulder and walked him up to the ‘stage’. She left him there to go and whisper something to the person controlling the black box and he smiled. She returned to Draco with two microphones and handed him one. 

“This song is called ‘Promiscuous’. I’m sure you’ve listened to it before.” He could remember some parts, yes. “You sing the parts in blue, I sing the parts in yellow, and we both sing the parts in green. Got it?” He nodded. She smiled. “Try and keep up. We’re going right into it.” She tossed her hair and looked to the screen as a beat began playing. 

Immediately the words on the screen were appearing and highlighting themselves. Draco did as Pansy said and tried to keep up. “How you doing, young lady? The feeling that you're giving really drives me crazy. You don't have a player 'bout to choke, I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke.” He tried to sing out fluidly, and got a couple cheers from the audience. 

“You looking for a girl that'll treat you right. You looking for her in the daytime, with the light,” Pansy sang huskily, and shimmied her shoulders a little bit. Draco upped his confidence. 

“You might be the type if I play my cards right. I'll find out by the end of the night.” He winked, causing the audience to squeal a bit. 

“You expect me to just let you hit it. But will you still respect me if you get it?” Pansy leaned towards him with lidded eyes. 

“All I can do is try, gimme one chance, what’s the problem, I don't see no ring on your hand.” The grammar was terrible. “I'll be the first to admit it. I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent.”

“You wanna get in my world, get lost in it. Boy, I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute.” Pansy clacked towards him, a hand on her hip. 

She went behind him, looking over his shoulder, while he mimicked her from the front. 

“Promiscuous girl, wherever you are,” he spun and changed their positions, “I'm all alone and it's you that I want.” He pointed to her then put a finger over his lips as a shushing motion. 

“Promiscuous boy,” she tilted her hips, “you already know. That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?” She let it ring out, allowing the common room yell out a bit.

Draco wet a bit closer to her. “Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me.” He looked at her with half lidded eyes and a smirk, overcome with sudden confidence. “You know what I want, and I got what you need.” He gestured to his body. 

“Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point. Because we're on a roll, you ready?” She pushed at his chest and he backed away dramatically. 

The sang the next verse similarly, tensions slowly rising. Draco was totally handling this. He was definitely cool. He tried not to glance at the screen too often, very involved in the scene he’d created. Eventually the second chorus came around. 

As they sung their ‘promiscuous’s they tried to shimmy over each other, Draco backing up and Pansy taking the lead, and vice versa again. It was like a really weird seesaw. 

The third verse came around, and this one was the most pent up and confident, Pansy dropping down and up to give one line more effect and outdoing Draco. He kept up the character he had created as he sung the song. 

“Promiscuous girl, wherever you are. I'm all alone, and it's you that I want.” He pointed to her again and this time made an hourglass shape with his hands.

“Promiscuous boy, I'm callin' your name. But you're driving me crazy, the way you're making me wait.” Pansy went closer to his and grabbed the front of his shirt, making him internally panic and short circuit for 0.3 seconds.

“Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me,” he tried to continue, “you know what I want, and I got what you need.” He tried to smirk.

“Promiscuous boy, you're one and the same. So we don't gotta play games no more.” Her eyes darted to his lips. He nearly froze and died on the spot. 

As the music continued they began to near each other. _Was this is? Draco’s first kiss? Was this how it was going to go? In front of the entire Slytherin house (including his SISTER) with PANSY while she was wearing a SEXY CAT COSTUME and he was dressed as a **VEELA CHEERLEADER.**_

When their lips met it turned out he didn’t have to worry about any of that.

Or at least those were the least of his problems. 

After five painful seconds they immediately broke away from each other and gagged in disgust. _That was horrible!_

“Ugh. I did NOT expect that kiss to be that bad!” Pansy said out loud, much to everyone who was watching’s hilarity as they laughed. Draco nodded in agreement. 

“That was grim.” 

“Very awkward.”

“That was my first kiss!”

“Mine too, it was awful-“

“Was that your tongue?!” 

“I’m sorry I thought that was how you do it!”

“I feel sick.”

“Like kissing my cousin.”

“Ew.” They both said in unison. Draco shivered and turned to Pansy.

“Agree to never do that ever again unless under extreme circumstances?” He asked. 

“Agreed.” They shook on it.

“Not so promiscuous, then?” Blaise yelled out cheekily, making the common room laugh again. 

“I need a drink.” Draco said groggily. 

“A strong one.” Pansy added. This caused some of the first years to look at each other happily and conspiratorially. Draco narrowed his eyes at the group. 

“Not you lot.” He walked back into the middle of the stage with his microphone. “Anyone in first, second and third year will now be moved back to their rooms. Snape is probably out of it, so as long as you’re relatively quiet, you can continue to party. Watch the things you watch on your black boxes, play dress up with each other, go in each other’s dorms, I don’t care. But you can’t stay here.” He announced, trying to regain his dignity. 

Half the room groaned and complained loudly, but were eventually carted away by the older years. He felt a tug at his arm. “So what are we going to be drinking?” Asked a smug Octavia. He levelled his gaze threateningly.

“Yeah-NO. You aren’t drinking. You’re 11. Go be with your friends.” She scowled up at him. 

“You’re hardly old!” 

“Ah, but I am old-er. Older than you lot. Now go away, there’s no way I’m letting my little sister get drunk.” He ruffled her hair and her scowl deepened. 

“Well what if I told mum?” She asked, challenging him. He smirked. 

“What if I told Father? About your little costume?” He rebutted. 

“Well what if I told Father about yours?”

“Please, this is hardly a costume. This is a shirt and a pair of shorts. You’re wearing fake vampire teeth.” He smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes like a judgemental lizard. 

“You are the worst.”

“Tell me something I don’t know. Now go.” He pushed her away and she waved goodbye in a huff. As soon as she left Blaise slid next to him.

“Nice singing, really sounded great, later you should definitely do another song!” He told Draco. Draco rose an eyebrow and crossed his hands dubiously. 

“What do you want?” He asked Blaise. The other boy pouted. 

“Forgive me for trying to be nice before asking something of you, I’m so sorry for having manners!” Draco rose his brow higher. “Fine . The thing is that I’m kind of in charge of organising the booze, but right now I sort of have my karaoke slot, and it’s definitely going to take a while so I was sort of wondering if you would...”

“Just get to the point.”

“I was wondering if your beautiful self could pick up the alcohol.” He booped Draco’s nose. He scrunched it uncomfortably. “Just from the kitchens. The bottles will be laid out on a table with the label ‘for Blaise Zabini’. You can’t miss it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Can Greg or Vince come with me?” 

“Draco!” Blaise yelled in his face. He grabbed Draco’s head and turned it towards the dance floor where Greg and Vince were talking. “They’re having a moment.” Draco pursed his lips. They did look like they were getting cosy. He didn’t want to interrupt any progress, and he certainly didn’t want to be a third wheel. 

“Hmmm...”

“Please get the alcohol?” Blaise pulled out the sad puppy dog eyes. Draco tried to harshen his look. Blaise’s eyes were positively sparkling. 

_Damn it, his one weakness._

“Fine.” He said defeatedly. “Fine fine fine fine fine fine. Fine.” He muttered as he walked towards the exit. 

He stealthily walked up the steps out of the dungeons and checked if the coast was clear. There were no prefects or teachers in sight, so he had a pretty good chance. He thought up some excuses just in case. 

With his wand gripped tightly in his hand he began walking. He quickly whispered a muffling charm on his shoes so he could be quieter, but kept his guard up. He walked past some classrooms, but stayed glued to the corners, blending in with the darkness. 

He continued to stealthily walk through the hallways, his eyes sharp and alert. He was a bit slow, but better safe than sorry. He passed the entrance to the Gryffindor common room when he knew he was nearly at the entrance hall, where he could get to the portrait. 

_What was that?_

He thought he heard a noise, like a footstep, near the Gryffindor entrance and assumed McGonagall. He spun round in fear, gripping his wand tightly. After a quick check around the area and not seeing anyone, he continued on his way. 

He eventually made it to the entrance hall and went through a door that led down a staircase. He made it to the basement and walked around the room briefly, trying to find the portrait with a pear in it. 

“What was it...tickle the pear?” He asked himself aloud. He tried it uncertainly, but was pleasantly surprised when the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens. 

He hesitantly walked in, making it past a couple of house elves to get to a large table where much breakfast food was sat. He saw a group of bottles neatly tucked together, and read the sign they were labelled with. _Blaise Zabini._

There were a lot of bottles, he could barely carry all of them. Some smaller ones filled with fire whiskey and Goblin vodka fit in his short pockets, while he carried the large bottles of wine. _Would they really need this much?_

He began to exit the kitchens, struggling slightly with the bottles in hand. As he was going back up the stairs he heard a noise behind him, the same footsteps he thought he’d heard outside Gryffindor. He whirled around fearfully, not able to whip out his wand when his hands were full. He scanned the area meticulously, trying to find anything out of place. Then, right round a corner, he spotted it. A toe of a shoe.

“Who’s there?” He tried to ask in his confident voice. No answer. He glared at the shoe that peeked round the cobble. “If you don’t show yourself now, I will curse you, I will.” He tried to threaten. No answer. Draco sighed and stared some more at the shoe, trying to recognise. It was incredibly scuffed, ad it looked pretty muggle-made. The laces were in tatters, and the left side was falling off. He wondered who it belonged- _SHIT. It was Potter._

_It was fucking bloody Potter._

_Why was he always surprised every time it was Potter?_

“I know you’re there Potter.” Draco told the shoe, watching as it shuffled and he heard a muffled gasp. He heard the sound of fabrics moving until Potter revealed himself awkwardly. 

“How did you know I was there?” He asked, as if he was the one who was entitled to questions. 

“Magic.” Draco answered shortly, causing Potter to snort. “And it’s my turn to ask the questions. Why are you here?” 

“Why are you here?” _That difficult little-_

“Why aren’t you in Gryffindor celebrating you victory as youngest champion in history?” Draco taunted slightly. Potter’s face closed up. 

“I didn’t put my name in.” He looked down angrily. “It must have been someone else, I didn’t actually want to compete, I didn’t have a death wish!” He tried to defend himself. It was Draco’s turn to snort.

“Well yeah, obviously.” Draco said. Potter looked surprised.

“You believe me?”

“Anyone who was paying any actual attention to you when your name was drawn would believe you. You looked terrified.” And Draco had payed attention to that expression so much to the point of short circuiting. Not that he’d ever in a million years admit that. 

Potter smiled at him gratefully and it made Draco’s insides feel strange. _Gross_. 

“Finally! Someone believes me!” Potter said happily. His gaze turned towards Draco questioningly. “Um...why are you dressed like that?”

“Dressed like what?” Draco tried to deflect, before realising that sounded worse. 

“Like...covered in glitter?” Potter gave him a once over. “And is that...the poster you stole?” He pointed to Draco’s shirt. Draco sighed and looked upwards in annoyance. 

“It’s Halloween you twat, and as you nosy Gryffindors might have heard earlier, Slytherin are having a party. I was forced to cooperate and...dress up.” He put down a couple of the bottles. His arms were tiring. 

“Oh right, it’s Halloween. I’d forgotten.” Potter looked a bit melancholy.

“Well you can hardly blame yourself, being entered into a death tournament is probably higher on your list of worries than dressing up.” Draco told him. “And you still haven’t answered why you’re here.”

Potter shifted slightly. “The party in Gryffindor was overwhelming. No one believed I hadn’t put my name in, not even Ron.” He shrugged sadly. Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“As sad and lonely as that it, it doesn’t answer my question of why you’re here. Outside the kitchens. Just where I happen to be.” His eyes widened. “Were you stalking me?” 

Potter flushes. “What? No, pffft, no, why would I-“ he splutters. “How would I have know if you were here anyway? I would never- that’s ridiculous.” He defended himself _oh-so-convincingly_. “And what about why you are here? How do I know you weren’t stalking me?” He accused Draco. 

_The boy who lived, everybody._

Draco folded his arms, unimpressed. He then gestured to the bottles standing on the floor. 

“I was fetching beverages from the kitchens. For the party.”

“Beverages?”

“Alcohol, you pathetic sod.”

“Alcohol for preteens?” 

“We put the younger ones to bed of course!” Draco defended. “We’re not stupid, you know.”

“Alcohol at our age is still irresponsible.” Potter said like the boring do-gooder twat he was. 

“Alright Granger, I don’t see how it concerns you.” He picked up a bottle and poked Potter in the chest with it. Then he stopped and narrowed his eyes. “Unless you’re going to tell?” 

Potter had the distinct look on his face of one who didn’t often get ideas, getting an idea. Draco scowled and began to think of all the hexes he could perform without doing permanent damage to Potters face. 

“I won’t tell,” Potter began and _why did Draco feel like there was more to that sentence?_ “As long as I get to attend the party.” _Fucking knew it._

“What?” He spat, mostly confused than anything. Potter shrugged with a small smirk. 

“I won’t tell a member of staff as long as I can attend the party.” He poked a bottle Draco was holding. Draco pulled he bottles he could closer to his chest. 

“Why would you want to do that? May I remind you that it is a SLYTHERIN party. Fulled with students who didn’t have a champion come from their house, and many of which think you cheated your way in.” He reminded the dolt. 

“I thought cheating was Slytherins whole thing? Wouldn’t that impress you lot?”

“Are you admitting to cheating?”

“...no.”

“Then pick a line. Why would you want to attend the party when from what I’ve heard there’s a perfectly good one being held in Gryffindor tower.” 

Potter started shifting again and _oh Merlin’s beard if he’s going to have that damned kicked puppy frown I swear to-_

“I’m sick of being congratulated for my bad luck. For being the chosen one. I think some people are even jealous. I’d let them take my place if I could! You think I want to nearly get killed this year?! To uphold that goddamn tradition of being at the mercy of whatever the hell wants to disrupt my school life this time?! You think-“ Draco shushed him by shoving a hand in the other boy’s face. 

“I don’t think of you much Potter, going to be honest. But I do think that you’re being far too loud for someone wandering the hallways at night.” He pulled his hand back. “Now as entertaining as watching you being distressed is, I did not sign up to be your Mind Healer.” Potter scowled.

“Whatever Malfoy, you could just say no.”

“You see, I can’t though. Because you’re threatening to tell someone? Remember?” Potter looked puzzled. 

“It’s really fine, I don’t know what I was thinking-“

“Yes, I have no choice but to invite you along because you might tell someone. Now help me with these bottles, my arms are beginning to hurt.” _Damn his stupid little pathetic heart and whatever made him feel pity._

Potter looked even more confused as Draco shoved some alcohol into his arms. “Malfoy, what are you-“

“It’s called offering an olive branch, Potter. Paint it as pity if you’d like, but I need hep getting these bottles back to Slytherin.” He explained snippily. “Are you gonna follow or not?”

After a second of deliberation, Potter agreed with a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes as he began to walk back to Slytherin dormitories.

He avoided any extra conversation with Potter by keeping at least two steps ahead of him on the journey back, and being sure to shush him every time he even thought of speaking so as not to alert Filch or Peeves. This technique guaranteed making it back to the dorm entrance without exchanging a single word. 

At the entrance he looked across at Potter. 

“Are you going to back out? Now that you’re at the entrance of the lair?” He smirked teasingly. Potter took this seriously and glanced at the snake. He nodded hesitantly and Draco grinned. 

“If you’re so surrre.” Draco tried to remember the password. It was some sort of muggle Halloween reference. “What was it, what was it...” he muttered, “right! It was that muggle song by those front-road-boys...” he tried to remember it. Potter gave him a weird look.

“Are you talking about the Backstreet Boys?” Potter asked and Draco snapped his fingers. 

“That was it! That stupid song, what was the title...I Want It That Way?” The snake hissed in approval and the stone wall slide to the side. Draco walked through them and down the steps, when he began to hear music. Not just music, but singing. Amateur singing. _Oh Merlin was that Blaise?_

“-a model, you know what I mean! And I do my little turn on the catwalk!” Potter and him entered the common room to everyone gathering around the makeshift stage, music blasting and Blaise Zabini above them all, belting the words to a song he was reading off a screen. Draco attempted to ignore this display by putting he bottles on the drinks table, followed by Potter, but Blaise wasn’t finished. 

“On the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk!” And then Blaise smacked his own arse. In front of everyone. 

Draco buried his face in his hands to try and drown out his embarrassment. 

“Too sexy for my- Too sexy for my- Too sexy for my- Too sexy for my.” The boy dressed as Michael Jackson spun round sensually and Draco didn’t think he could suffer from this much secondhand embarrassment. Blaise continued to sing the same couple of lines over until finally “and I’m too sexy for this song!” 

He glanced at Potter through his hands. The other boy was giving him a questioning look. 

“Well that was...something.”

“That was Blaise Zabini, unfortunately one of my best friends.”

“Is he wearing a Michael Jackson Thriller costume?”

“Sure.” Before the table would run out of booze, Draco filled two white plastic cups with wine and passed one to Potter. Potter looked surprised yet grateful. 

_It was Halloween, it was fine. It was a holiday therefore a cheat day. He could be nice to someone, he didn’t need excuses!_

“Cheers!” Potter nudged his plastic cup against Draco’s awkwardly 

“Cheers.” Draco retuned. He then cleared his throat and cupped one of his hands round his mouth in order to project over the cheering crowd. “Oi! Blaise! Your alcohol’s here!” And just like that the table was swarmed by a hundred students, all desperate to be rebellious. 

None more than Pansy it seemed, as she brawled and scratched her way through the crowd for a glass of whiskey. This was especially entertaining due to her barely 5’2 height and everyone’s immense fear of her. Draco chuckled softly. 

“What is Parkinson dressed as?” Potter asked him after taking a disgusted sip of his wine. Draco sipped his leisurely.

“She’s a cat. Obviously.” Potter raised an eyebrow. “You better not mention whatever you’re thinking to her unless you want her heel up your arse.” Draco warned the other boy. Potter’s eyes widened slightly in fear. Draco smirked. 

“Drakey!” Pansy came up to him with a cup of whiskey in hand. “Look, I’m super sorry about the kiss, it was ridiculous-“ she blinked. “Why do you have Potter hanging off your arm?” She pointed to the two of them. “Is he thinking he can enroll in Slytherin since he cheated his way to being a champion?” She asked accusingly. Potter stood his ground.

“Hey, I didn’t cheat! I swear I-“

“And I swear,” Pansy put a hand in front of Potters face, “I don’t care! Why are you here. Drakey, why is he here?” She asked him and Draco took another sip of his wine. 

“Pity. He has no friends.” He told her. She nodded. 

“Makes sense.” She turned back to Potter with narrowed eyes. “Since you’re here, you better no go crying about our party to Dumbledore. If I hear you squealed one word, I will hex your face so hard no one will ever be able to recognise you!” She gave him a small once over. “Then again, I might be doing you a favour.” 

Potter nodded. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about the party.”

Pansy went and dragged him by his pyjama shirt down to her eye level and smiled threateningly. “Good, because if you do, you will find my limited edition Louis Vuittons so far up your ass you will be choking on the heel.” She patted him on the head and turned to Draco. “I don’t know what he is doing here, but have fun! We’ll talk about the...’thing’ tomorrow!” He nodded and waved her goodbye. 

“She’s...nice.” Potter said.

“Terrifying?”

“Yeah, really terrifying. I thought I was gonna piss myself.”

“Gross.” 

They both took another sip of their drinks. Draco was beginning to feel a tiny bit tipsy. 

“Um, where’s Octavia?” Potter tried to make conversation.

Draco shrugged. “The first three years went to bed. Or, at least back to their dorms. She’s probably watching a ‘movie’ with friends.” Potter looked at him surprised. 

“You guys can watch films here? How did you get the equipment?”

“We got these half blood siblings get the ‘tely-vision’ and ‘DVDs’, and a couple of older students who are taking muggle studies took care of allowing ‘elek-tree-city’ in Hogwarts. It took a lot of fiddling with the charms and mechanics, parts which I don’t really understand. It’s all very _muggle_.” Draco elaborated, waving a hand dismissively.

“And you’re...okay with that? It being ‘very muggle’?” Potter used quotation marks. Draco grimaced.

“It’s not really ideal but...” Draco took a sip of his drink, “it makes Octavia happy. And muggle music isn’t that bad.” He took another sip and shrugged. “I suppose.”

“You know muggle music?!” Potter seemed to become more surprised by the second. Draco scowled lightly. 

“I didn’t say that...” Potter looked at him expectantly. Draco sighed. “I do know some muggle songs. Pansy and Blaise insisted I learnt a couple of them. They can be rather fun. Better than Celestina Warbeck at least, but that isn’t a high bar anyway.” He snorted slightly. 

Potter shifted from foot to foot, seemingly out of questions until he gave Draco a quizzical look a second later.

“What is your costume?” Draco flushed slightly. 

“...a Veela cheerleader for the national Bulgarian quidditch team...” he muttered lowly.

“What was that?”

“A Veela cheerleader for the national Bulgarian quidditch team.” He gritted out. 

Potter snorted. Draco scowled deeply. 

“A Veela huh?” He slapped a hand to his head in realisation. “That’s why you’re covered in glitter! Really adds to the magic of it all.” He gesture broadly to Draco cheekily. Draco rolled his eyes and took the final sip of his drink

Stupid embarrassing Potter. 

He’s gonna need a refill.

“Um, this is probably a stupid question, and more likely the alcohol talking...” Potter began, talking a sip of his drink, “but you aren’t like, part Veela, are you?” Draco scrunched his nose. He _must_ be taking the Mickey. “I thought you wouldn’t be, because it would be pretty hypocritical with how much shit you give Hagrid, but then you do have their blonde hair and pale skin and the whole-“ Potter waved his over Draco vaguely. Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“The whole what?”

“I don’t know, prettiness?” They both grimaced at that. 

“I am certainly not pretty!” Draco spluttered when he was greeted to a large arm being swung round his shoulder. 

“Aww, who told you that baby?” Blaise greeted him, alcohol drenching his breath. Draco leaned away slightly. 

“Blaise, how are you already drunk?” He asked his inebriated friend. 

“I told you I was a drunk!” Blaise ruffled Draco’s already messy hair. His eyes focused slightly to the other boy in the trio. 

“I must be drunker than I thought, because I swear I am seeing Harry Potter.” He squinted. Draco pat the drunk boy’s shoulder. 

“You’re not hallucinating. I invited Potter out of pity because he has no friends. Don’t think about it too much.” Blaise looked sceptical for a fraction of a second before shrugging. 

“Makes sense. Hey Potter, do you mind getting me a refill?” He shoved his cup unceremoniously into Potter’s hand. Potter looked grateful for a small excuse to leave. 

“And mine too if it isn’t too much trouble.” As Draco handed Potter his cup he whispered for him to water down Blaise’s drink. Potter nodded understandingly and left with a joking salute. 

“Draco?” Blaise began, towering over said boy slightly. “Am I sexy?” 

“Sure.” Draco agreed readily, leading Blaise over to a less crowded wall.

“Then...then why doesn’t Theo Nott think so?” Blaise asked a bit shakily. Draco’s head snapped up to Blaise’s face.

“Why do you think he doesn’t find you sexy?”

“Well for one, he’s over on the dance floor basically grinding against Amanda Green!” Blaise exclaimed while pointing into the crowd. Draco could just about make out the forms of Nott and Green and frowned. 

“Why do you want him to think you’re sexy?” Draco changed the question. Blaise pouted. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway, I’m beautiful. Some could mistake me for a Veela.”

“Then why do you want him to-“

“I’m smoking hot. Breathtaking even. When I’m older I could be the highest class prostitute, but I won’t. It’ll be a great loss for the sex work community worldwide. Highly mourned.”

“Yes, but Blaise-“

“Incredibly spicy, that’s what I’ve been called. And kissable too. Everyone I’ve kissed has said so. They couldn’t wait to jump this, but I said no. I’m so attractive I’m worth everything. But I’m holding out for you Draco.” Blaise tried to bat his eyes flirtatiously but they got caught on still tears. “Fuck, I am so amazing you know?” Blaise cried a little bit. “I’m stunning.”

“I know you’re just deflecting by making jokes about how hot you are.” Draco told the tearful boy as he put an arm around Draco’s shoulder. 

“It’s not a joke, I’m a legit SNACK.” Blaise yelled and covered his face with a hand. “A goddamn P.Y.T.” He mumbled tearfully. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Potter’s voice broke through the drama as he held three drinks. 

“Potter, do you think I’m hot?” Blaise asked tearfully. You could see the moment Potter’s brain stuttered in his eyes. 

“Ummmm I don’t think I’m the best person to answer that-“ his awkward answer was interrupted by another loud sob coming from Blaise. “Okay okay stop! I guess...you are objectively attractive? Hmm?” Potter offered pathetically. 

Draco took a sip from his drink he got from Potter. “That’s the best you’re going to get from a straight boy Blaise.” 

Blaise sniffled and nodded. He took a sip of his hopefully watered down alcohol and pouted.

“He’s still dancing with her.” He spat resentfully towards the dance floor, where Theo and Green were presumably dancing. 

“And are you not the ‘smoking hot’, ‘breathtaking’, ‘incredibly spicy’ and ‘kissable’ Blaise Zabini?” Draco’s fingers hurt from the overuse of quotation marks. “So are you not going to march up to Nott and get a dance with him? Are you not going to do this confidently and proudly while in that stupid red leather costume I transfigured for you?” Draco ramped up. “Are you going to do that, or are you going to deflect the issue and hide away from your problems like an emotionally constipated toddler?” Blaise snorted at that and Draco grinned.

“I guess I am.” He said begrudgingly. He then pointed at Potter. “But later you and me are going to have a duet up at the karaoke machine. How do you feel about the Backstreet Boys?” Potter blinked. 

“I guess they’re okay?” 

“Perfect. Later then. Goodbye Drakey, our group’s oblivious and supportive Veela.” Blaise wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

“I’m not a Veela!” Draco choked.

Blaise eventually let go and stormed back into the party like a man on a mission. Potter stared after him confused. 

“So am I going to have to sing a duet with him later? To the Backstreet Boys?” He asked Draco. Draco shrugged with a smirk. 

“Probably. You’re the one who wanted to come anyway.” He pointed at the raven haired boy. Said boy grimaced and took a sip of his drink. 

“Don’t remind me.” He glanced at his cup. “I think I’m getting a little bit drunk. Do you know what it’s like to be drunk?” He asked.

Draco shrugged. “I know what it’s like to be a bit inebriated. Back at the manor we’ve held many high class events, so I’ve always been allowed a little sip. Since we’re french, Mother insisted on a bit of wine tasting once I got older. I’ve never been proper drunk though.” He took a long sip of his drink. “But when I have glitter in my hair, many embarrassing friends, and I’m stuck with you, I think I’d like to try and get sloshed.” He took a bigger sip. “To try and forget or something.”

“Cheers to that!” Potter crowed. “To getting sloshed!” Draco tapped his cup against Potter’s before they both downed it. 

[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]

Fortunately or unfortunately, however you may phrase it, Draco and Potter did not run out of alcohol. This is because (luckily or unluckily) Draco had kept a small bottle of vodka in his pocket, and they’d been mixing it with pumpkin juice for much of the night.

And Draco had to admit, under the influence of alcohol, Potter was a lot more tolerable. He could almost be considered funny at times. 

He’d been dragged on stage with Blaise and performed an unsurprisingly terrible rendition of ‘I Want It That Way’ by the Backstreet Boys, one which many people applauded anyway, did a less terrible rendition of ‘No Scrubs’ by TLC with Pansy, and an absolutely brilliant (if Draco said himself) rendition of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ by Journey alongside Draco. The song ended in the entire dorm singing it and a hilarious voice crack from Potter that Draco would hold over him for the rest of his life.

Currently many of the older kids had either passed out on random furniture, or had returned to their dorms in pairs. Draco grimaced to think of what they were doing.

Hopefully it wasn’t close to what Blaise was doing to Theo Nott’s face while he sat on the best armchair, Nott sitting on his so called ‘best lap’, snogging the life out of each other. It was like two dementors except they were horny teens. 

While the seventh and sixth years were at all different stages of absolutely wasted, the fifth and fourths had managed to keep their alcohol intake under better control. Most of them.

Draco hated to admit it, but he thinks he’s absolutely plastered. 

“This movie doesn’t make sense. Why would they want more danger? It’stupid. Fred! You don’ wanna face actual scary stuff! Trus’ me, it’scary.” 

_At least he wasn’t the only one._

The students who hadn’t yet returned to their dorms were all collected around one of those tely-visions, many eyes transfixed with wonder onto the screen. 

This was the second ‘movie’ they were watching, the first one being Ghost Busters, but the experience was still very odd and wonderful. 

At first many people thought that the people were trapped in the box using muggle elek-tree-city, but Potter said that wasn’t how it worked, and it was like a longer version of an animated photo. That did clear some stuff up, but also confused some kids further. 

The second film they were watching was worse. It was a moving picture, and apparently souls weren’t even connected to them. The faces completely ignored anyone who tried to talk to them, just going on like an actor with a scene. 

After a quick reminder that no souls were in the tely-vision, Potter explained to the many helpless drunk Slytherins that the way they did it was they layered on picture on another to make it look like they moved. They then recorded it with the camera that makes long animated photos, and it worked the same way. He called it ‘muggle magic’. Potter looked happy to explain this all, and probably thought of himself as smart just because he knew about muggle stuff. Draco let him have it as long as he wouldn’t get a big head.

The picture movie was called ‘Scooby Doo on Zombie Island’ and had a talking dog. It was really weird, and Potter was getting oddly invested in the drawings. For all he knew about the tely-vision, he didn’t seem to have used it that much. 

At one point the character called Velma lost their glasses and cried “Jinkies! My glasses! I can’t see anything without my glasses!” While feeling around for them blindly on the floor. Draco snorted and elbowed Potter.

“That’s you.” He told him and Potter scowled. 

“‘M not that blind.” He protested.

Draco made a gimme motion. “Give them here then. Prove it.” 

“If you’re gonna do the ‘how many fingers am I holding up?’ I swear I’ll-“

“I promise I won’t. Now gimme.” Draco reached for Potter’s glasses and plucked them off his face. He twirled them in his fingers for a moment before putting the cursed circular eyewear on his face. 

“Core, you really are blind!” Draco exclaimed and laughed openly. “If this is what you need to see, I can’t imagine what you’re seeing now!” Draco leant the glasses on his nose to look at Potter and was greeted with angry squinting. Draco laughed again. 

“All right, you’ve had your laughs, give them back.” Potter reached blindly for them and Draco smirked. 

“Get them then.” Potter scowled and squinted harder. 

“Seriously Malfoy?”

“You said you weren’t THAT blind, so just get them. They’re right in front of you.” Draco continued to wear them. Potter reached around the floor for them for a second before moving towards Draco. 

“They better not be in your fuckin’ pockets.” Potter grumbled and Draco laughed again. 

“I’m wearing them you blind bat.” 

Potter then did something stupid.

He blindly lay both hands on Draco’s face, cupping it softly.

One of his calloused thumbs - _don’t think of his hands that way_ \- gently rubbed Draco’s cheek and suffice to say Draco’s every thought halted to a harsh stop. 

_Potter was touching his face. Potter was cupping his face. What the fuck what the fuck what the FUCK._

_Don’t think of those stupid romance novels, don’t you fucking dare, don’t you dare even-_

**_Dammit._ **

Potter reached for his ears and unhooked the stupid glasses from Draco’s face and moved away. Draco was frozen. He thinks his cheeks must be bright red. 

_Motherfucker._

Potter sighted himself again and looked at Draco oddly. 

“Wha’s the matter?” He asked and Draco shook his head.

“Nothing. Let’s watch the movie.” He turned away and kept his eyes firmly on the screen until he was sure Potter’s gaze had moved away. 

Then he was alone to his thoughts.

_What the fuck was that? Potter’s calloused hands? Is he dying, what the ever loving hell? His ex enemy holds you face for a quarter of a second to get back his glasses and his mind immediately goes to his bleeding ROMANCE NOVELS?! Just kill him now, put him six feet under._

_Or worse yet, next to Blaise and Nott._

Draco glanced around the group to try distract himself. It seemed that alcohol only made his internal monologue worse to deal with. 

He spotted Greg and Vince sitting next to each other and managed to catch a moment. They’re hands were resting next to each other’s, pinky’s about to link together. Draco caught Vince’s eye and Vince beamed up at him and not so subtly gestured to Greg. Draco gave him a supportive thumbs up.

“Who are you being nice to?” Pansy asked groggily from right next to him.

“Doesn’t matter. You look tired.” He commented. 

“I am tired. Too tired. Drakeyyyy...” 

“Yes, my lovely Pans Park?” 

Pansy scrunched her nose at the nickname. “Since you’re sooooo talented and amazing at everything and good at magic-“

“Get to the point.”

“Could you charm away my makeup? I don’t want to sleep with mascara on.” Draco nodded and got out his wand.

“Facialis Pingere Exite.” He cast and Pansy’s make up was wiped clean. Draco preferred Pansy’s face without makeup. Had a softer look. But Pansy really enjoyed putting on makeup and using colour so Draco didn’t mention it. Whatever made Pansy happy made him happy. So he just smiled. 

_Merlin, when did he become such a sap? Is this what alcohol did to him?_

She yawned and began to lay down on his lap, looking up at him. She smiled. 

“You really do look like a Veela. So sparkly.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“The sparkles are because of you.”

“Whatever.” She yawned again and closed her eyes. “Thanks for the party.” 

Draco quietened. He twiddled his thumbs. “It was nothing.” 

He looked back up at the screen and tried to focus on the nonsense that played out. He was kind of tired too. 

He yawned quietly and let his head droop onto his shoulder. As his eyelids grew weak his head begin to lean sideways until it hit something soft. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

Other people’s chatter and the noise of the film slowly became nothing but static and he leaned into whatever was on his left further.

He went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed all of that! What was Draco leaning on, or who 👀
> 
> None of the songs belong to me 😅 so here we go, list of songs mentioned in order.  
> * Thriller - Michael Jackson  
> * Billie Jean - Michael Jackson  
> * Born in the U.S.A - Bruce Springsteen  
> * Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler  
> * Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado, Timbaland  
> * I’m Too Sexy - Right Said Fred  
> * I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys  
> * No Scrubs - TLC  
> * Don’t Stop Believin’ - Journey 
> 
> I have all of these songs, as well as some others which remind me of the fic’s vibe, in a Spotify playlist labelled — Double Trouble (drarry fanfic) — so go check it if you want! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, you comments literally mean the world to me and every time I hear your feedback I get so much happy chemical! Be sure to give a kudo, comment and a bookmark to kept updated because my update schedule in yikes.
> 
> All my readers mean the world to me and any comments or support just makes my day and lifts my spirits to heaven! Thank you all! 
> 
> Have a happy new year and I hope you had some happy holidays!!! 
> 
> ✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨


	8. New Friends, Feelings and a Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party aftermath, Krum finds out about Hermione, and Octavia has shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait as usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter ❤️❤️❤️

Draco woke up happy. He didn’t know where he was, but he did know that he felt safe. He was leant against something comfortable, and was being held safely. Draco wasn’t very used to affection, but he had to admit in his dream addled state, he could see why others liked it.

He wasn’t happy for long.

The first sign of trouble was giggling. Lots of it. High pitch and low pitch giggling, which meant multiple people were involved.

The second sign was that he had a pounding in his head that refused to go away.

And the third sign was that he was pretty sure he wasn’t in his pyjamas, and he always slept in his pyjamas.

_One issue at a time._

He tried to move closer to whatever he was leaning on to block out the pounding in his head, but that only made the giggling louder. He scowled.

He really _really **really**_ didn’t want to wake up. But he suppose he had to.

He groggily opened one eye and made immediate eye contact with Octavia. He sighed and opened his other eye. And then he saw it. The thing he leaning on. 

It was Potter. 

_WHY WAS IT ALWAYS FUCKING POTTER?!?!_

He screeched slightly and jumped away in shock. _What the fuck._

_What the fuck, what the fuck._

_What._

_The..._

_What the fuck?!_

He looked around the room and saw Octavia, Martha and another little demon friend. They were the gigglers. Draco clutched his head and groaned. _Fucking hangover._

“Ugh...shite...” he muttered, then looked up in shock. “Sorry for swearing.”

Octavia snorted and crossed her arms. “You do realise that you’re the only one who really cares about that, right?” Draco stuck his tongue out tiredly at her and shakily rose to his feet, a heavy pounding in his head. 

Potter was still asleep. 

“What time is it?” He asked the group.

“Half seven.” Martha said and Draco scowled. 

“It’s too early to do anything.” He looked across the room and saw that he was one of the first awake. Theo had fallen asleep on Blaise’s lap, both of them hogging the armchair. Pansy was snoring into a sofa cushion, legs bent at an angle Draco didn’t deem normal. Greg and Vince were leaning on each in other in a manner Draco hoped wasn’t similar to how he had leaned into Potter. 

The rest of them were scattered around the room, all completely plastered. The room was a complete mess and Draco sighed tiredly. _One issue at a time._

He went down to the dorms to take a shower, and after doing his hair (and getting every single speck of glitter out of it), he dressed in his most comfortable outfit. A grey knitted sweater, black trousers and dark grey boot slippers. A bit unprofessional, but in his hungover state he couldn’t really bring himself to try very hard. 

Which brung him to his next task, hangover potions. He wouldn’t have enough for everyone who was drinking last night, so the rest would have to make do with headache charms and sunglasses. 

He opened the bathroom cabinet, then opened the door behind the shampoos to reveal his potion stash. He’d brewed over ten of them a week ago in preparation. He only hoped Snape didn’t mind some ingredients going missing. 

He grabbed as many as he could carry and went back up the stairs to the common room. He walked in to see Via, Martha and the other brat trying to draw on someone’s face with a quill without waking them up. He cleared his throat sharply and they ran off giggling. He shook his head and downed a hangover potion, waiting a moment before painless bliss washed over him. It tasted disgusting but the effects were worth it. 

He placed the rest of the potions on a table before charming the entrances to the common room from the dorms closed with ropes so no young ones would come in and distract him. 

He figured the best way to clean up would be by collecting the rubbish together in plastic bags and then charming away the bags so there’d be less items to rid off and waste magic on. 

He started with the alcohol bottles, the most important items to rid the evidence of, and collected them all in a bag, the shattering noise of the glass causing some in the room to wake and groan. He didn’t care. After they were all in a bag he charmed the bag away, to a void he guessed, and got out another bag. 

He repeated this process of cleaning up and charming the rubbish bags away for a little bit, thinking distinctively that this was house elf work, but not wanting them to become involved, as they would most certainly snitch about any prohibited paraphernalia they would find, and it wasn’t worth the risk. 

Ugh, he feels like a house elf. Or a peasant. This wasn’t Malfoy work at all, and he ought to be thanked handsomely by his housemates for his sacrifice. This was all very disgusting. 

“Drakeyyyyyyy.” A groan came from the sofa, where Pansy had sprawled in an even worse position. “My head hurrrttss.” She whined softly. 

Ever the amazing and caring friend, he grabbed a hangover potion for her and practically fed it to her, all while stroking her hair back. 

After gagging in disgust she composed herself a bit. “Did I sleep in my makeup?” She asked tiredly. 

“No, I charmed it off before you slept.” 

“You’re the greatest ever Drakey-kins.” She pat his hair. He let her. “Did we kiss last night or was that a dream?” She asked and he grimaced. 

“How about we agree on it being a dream. I think that’ll be best.” She nodded into his hand before getting up, tottering slightly on her high heels. 

“Sounds perfect. I’m going to go change clothes. I’ll be back soon.” She blew him a kiss before staggering away to her dorm. He knew he wouldn’t be back soon. She took almost as long as him to get ready. He continued to clean. 

When he got to the filth on the furniture he began with waking up his friends first. 

He tried to do it subtlety with Greg and Vince, sending a small jinx towards Greg so that he’d wake up without being embarrassed. He gave them some awkward privacy before deigning the both of them with hangover potions.

Next up was Blaise and Theo. 

He first poked Theo harshly in the forehead, who immediately fell off Blaise’s lap. This didn’t wake Blaise however, who simply muttered in his sleep and curled up. Theo looked up at Draco in horror, and turned with Blaise with even more fear somehow. 

“You didn’t see anything.” He hissed. “It was a one time thing. Tell Blaise that.” He jabbed Draco in the chest and Draco scowled as he remembered why he never really spoke with Theo Nott. 

“Do it yourself coward.” Draco rebutted, ignoring Nott’s grabby hands for the hangover potion. “I’m too busy for your shit.” 

Nott glared and walked off angrily. Draco scowled after him. 

He then shook Blaise slightly to wake him up. “C’mon Michael Jackson, time to get up.” Blaise groaned loudly. 

“Shuddup you bastard.” He muttered groggily. 

“Get up or you won’t get your hangover potion.” Draco told him coldly and that was convincing enough. Blaise snatched a bottle out of his hand so fast he nearly dropped the others. After chugging it swiftly Blaise looked around the room with confusion. 

“Where’s Theo?” He asked casually. Or at least tried to. To Draco, it was pretty obvious how much Blaise really did care where Theo was. It made Draco’s insides squirm over what he would say next.

“I’m not sure, I didn’t see him leave. He’s probably in his room, you can talk to him at breakfast.” Blaise nodded as he accepted this before rising to his feet. 

With a clearer look at Blaise and his outfit, he looked heavily debauched. His jacket was wide open, and a long line of love bites seemed to litter him head to toe.

“What happened to your dreadlocks?” Draco asked, pointing to where one seemed to be heavily frayed and ripped. Blaise ( _for once in his life_ ) looked embarrassed. 

“I think Theo wanted to pull his hands through my hair, but uh, struggled a bit.” He smiled awkwardly. Draco frowned. 

“Well don’t let him destroy your hair, it looks nice as it is.” Draco went on his tip toes to pat Blaise on the head. “No go have a shower and get dressed, you look filthy.”

Blaise waggled his eyebrows. “Filthy in the good way, my friend.” Draco gagged in disgust as he waved the other boy away. 

He woke up a couple more Slytherins, providing his favourites with hangover potions, and the rest with mild pain charms as he sent them off to their rooms. He continued to clean up the mess, and not much to his surprise, no one returned to help. _Typical_.

_Couldn’t blame them though, it really sucked._

Eventually he’d woken everyone up to the point where the only person left was... _Potter_. 

He pursed his lips and walked over to the sofa where Potter was snoring. _Who’d figure the golden boy for a snorer?_

Fo some reason the fact didn’t bring him as much malicious glee as it would usually. 

“Potter.” He whispered as he shook the boy’s shoulder slightly. 

“Mmm-Malfoy...” the other boy seemed to complain in his sleep. 

“Yes it is Malfoy, Potter, and he wants you to get the hell up.” Draco said as if he was talking to a toddler. When Potter still didn’t wake up he rolled his eyes. 

“Here we go.” He muttered before clearing his throat. “WAKE UP YOU SPECCY GIT!” He yelled into Potter’s face and smirked as the boy jolted awake with shock. 

“I’m up, I’m up!” Potter protested, trying to get up before lying back down and hissing. “Fucking forehead. Did you have to yell?”

“Yes.” Draco replied simply. 

“Why do I have such a killer headache?” Potter muttered, probably to himself. 

“That’ll be the hangover. First one?” Draco asked jollily, as if he didn’t experience his first proper hangover earlier that morning. 

“I’m hungover? I drank alcohol?!” Potter began to sound a bit panicked. “Hermione’s gonna kill me, I’m far too young. So is McGonagall...maybe even Sirius...oh fuck I’m dead.” 

“Language.” Draco admonished out of instinct even though Octavia wasn’t there. “And they won’t kill you if they never find out. Here, take this.” He handed Potter the last hangover potion. Potter eyed it wearily. “I’m to trying to poison you, it’s a hangover potion. It’ll help with the pain.” 

“I don’t know...”

“If you’re not going to take it the I’d be happy to keep it for another time.” Draco said. Potter popped the cap of the bottle and took a sip, before grimacing greatly. “You’re not meant to sip it, you’re supposed to chug it you idiot!” Draco nearly laughed at the boy’s stupidity. 

Potter nodded before throwing his head back and downing it. He grimaced again before it must’ve taken effect, as he smiled in ease. 

“Thanks, thats bloody brilliant.” He handed the bottle back. Draco tossed it into a rubbish bag. 

“Well I should expect so, I brewed it.” Draco bragged slightly, pleased with the surprised look Potter gave him. Then Potter snickered. 

“Nerd.”

“Shut up lightweight.” Draco snapped. 

“I’m not the one who was amazed by Scooby Doo.” Potter said and Draco thought that was a bit unfair. _It was moving pictures!_

“Well I’m not the one who sang karaoke with Blaise.” Draco threw back smugly. If you squinted you could probably see a dust of red on Potter’s dark skin. 

“I did not.” Potter protested. 

“Tell me whyyyy!” Draco sang out. 

“Oh my god just shut up.”

“Ain’t nothing but a heartbreak-“

“Stop please-“

“Tell me why!”

“Malfoy!”

“Ain’t nothing but a mistake-“

“For the love of anything stop singing!”

“Tell me why...”

“I never wanna hear you say-!” Blaise’s voice interrupted their little back and forth. “I want it that way!” Draco turned round to the voice and saw much of the Slytherin common room looking at them with interest from the dorm entrances. 

He turned back to see horror dawn on Potter’s face. Draco grinned.

“Realised you’re in the snake pit?” He teased, popping the ‘p’. Potter looked at him furiously. 

“Malfoy, am I going to be killed here?” He whispered madly. Draco’s grin sharpened. 

“They’ll never find the body.” He taunted. At the expressions flickering through Potter’s face Draco let out a laugh. “I’m joking, you take everything so seriously.” He turned to the audience. “Potter gets a one time pass here. He promised not to tell anyone about the party as long as he could attend.” He told the Slytherins, watching them nod at Potter’s tactic. “But I have sworn him to secrecy, and I trust you all to keep an ear out for any word of Potter snitching.” The group all nodded obediently and Draco smiled. “Fantastic. You may remove the ropes and go to breakfast now.” He allowed cordially. 

He turned to Potter with a wide smirk. Potter raised an eyebrow. “You really love controlling a room. Being the centre of attention.”

“I really do.” Draco agreed. 

“Breakfast?” Potter asked and Draco nodded. 

“Are you going to do anything with your hair...” he began to ask and trailed off as he realised Potter’s hair looked the exact same as it usually did. Potter nodded with his realisation. 

“I gave up on that a long time ago.” 

“Yes, that’s quite evident.” Draco told him before pausing. 

Something was off. It was almost like they were exchanging banter. Without malice and bullying. Teasingly. Friendly. 

This realisation made Draco’s stomach squirms return. _Ugh_. 

“Hey Drakey Drakey Drake!” Pansy came bounding up to him. “You look quite lost in your thoughts my darling.” She looped an arm with his. He raised a brow. 

“Just contemplating why I let you refer to me as Drakey three times.” He told her as they meandered off the great hall. 

“Well I for one think it’s a great nickname.” Potter butted in and Draco’s eye twitched. 

“Good thing no one asked you then.” Draco smiled threateningly. 

“Hush now Draco, let the boy speak.” Pansy tugged Potter towards her with her surprising strength and looped their arms, trapping them on either side. 

“The nickname is very adorable. Very girlfriend/boyfriend. Does Draco have anything he calls you?” Potter asked and he was definitely milking it. Draco glared at the git and made a throat slitting gesture. Potter smiled back. 

“He calls me Pans Park.” She told Potter in a gossipy way. 

“That’s not a girlfriend/boyfriend nickname, thats a childhood one.” Draco points out and Pansy pouts. 

“Well that is even more adorable, childhood friends turned partners. How sweet, right out of a romance novel.” Pansy nodded with Potter’s assessment while smiling. 

“That’s exactly the look we’re going for! You get it.” She beamed up at Potter and Draco supposed that was Pansy won over. Only took a couple of minutes and collective Draco teasing for it to happen. 

“But you know what else Potter gets?” Blaise unceremoniously interrupted the three, looping Potter’s other arm with his, causing a four person chain. “Karaoke. You were brilliant at Backstreet Boys songs, we’ve got to do that again sometime! I’m thinking Christmas.” Potter smiled awkwardly. 

That was Blaise won over too then _. Merlin’s beard._

“Hehe, thanks. Depends what I’m doing on Christmas to be honest.” Potter replied vaguely and Draco snorted. “And I admit, I didn’t take Slytherin for very pro-muggle.” 

“We’re not.” Pansy said. “Just because they make nice things like music and microphones doesn’t mean we’re going to fight for them or suck them off anytime soon,” Draco scrunched his nose, “it just means that their none magical struggle can benefit us.” She said primly. Potter raised an eyebrow. 

“Whatever you say Parkinson.”

“Please, call me Pansy.” She simpered and that was her completely over Potter’s past. Draco might have been mad at her sell out nature, but not when it was good for his clause.

Pansy and Blaise unlocked their arms with Potter when they entered the great hall, but Potter continued to walk and talk with them until they got to the Slytherin table. 

As they all sat down, Potter sat with them to one side of Draco. Draco looked at him with bemusement and slight horror. 

“Potter.”

“Yeah?”

“This is the Slytherin table.” Draco pointed out. 

It took a second for it to hit him, before Potter announced “Shit!” and jumped out of his seat to run towards the other side of the hall. Draco and the other Slytherin’s snickered.

“Drako! How vas s’e Hallow’s Eve party? Vas it very fun?” Borislav sat across from and asked. Draco thought that Borislav was one of his favourite Durmstrangs. He was very sweet. 

“I ‘ave doubt that it vas very fun without me att-end-ing.” Dobromir cut in as usual. What was with him and cutting into conversations? He was flexing his muscles and Draco had a dark time determining whether or not he was joking. 

“It was actually a great party.” Blaise corrected. “Right Theo?” He asked the boy sat next to him with exactly no subtlety. Theo shrugged noncommittally, refusing to look Blaise in the eyes. 

“It was okay. I don’t really remember much of it though. I was drunk.” He excused and Blaise’s face fell. 

“Right, well we all got pretty plastered! It was amazing.” Blaise recovers, telling the Durmstrangs who were listening in. “I don’t know whether you’d be able to party with the Slytherins.” He taunted.

Viktor snorts. “Please, I doubt any of you have ever tried some good rakia.” He tells them. “Our country’s’ speciality. Tastes better if you brew it at home. Or at school.” He smirked and Draco listened with wide eyes. 

_Viktor Krum was so cool._

“Pree-tee boy! ‘Ow was your party?” Aleksander sat down at the table, immediately reaching for some toast. Draco smiled with a slight flush. 

“It was okay. We should plan one with the Durmstrangs soon. I’m sure even the teachers wouldn’t mind then, all about school unity.” Draco suggested, appeasing those who weren’t invited. 

“Great idea Drako! Ve vill plan a party, perhaps on the ship? Ve vill have to look for an opening, as I vill be busy planning for the first task.” Viktor said and Draco smiled adoringly. 

“Of course, of course. And I’d hate to be a bother, but were you given any clues for the first task?” Draco asked. Viktor had a contemplating look on his face. 

“I vasn’t, and I hadn’t had a plan yet. I think I vill adjourn to the library. Hogwarts has one?” Draco nodded, and nearly got up with Viktor. 

“Would you like any company to help you find things?” Draco asked politely.

“Vould you really? You are a vonderful friend Drako.” Draco tried to hide his excitement as he got out of his seat with Viktor

“I’ll see you lot later.” He bid his friends goodbye, kindly ignoring Blaise’s bouncing brows and Pansy’s suggestive wink. He looked over the table to find Octavia and saw that she was smiling and talking with her friends. _Good. Finally. The Halloween party was worth it._

He lead Viktor to the library and dropped down at an empty table. 

“Since we don’t really have any clue to what the first task is, I say that we read through the previous Triwizard Tournaments to see if there’s a common theme for the first task. Then we can plan for that.”

“Brilliant!” Viktor told him and Draco grinned. After he collected a couple of books that covered the previous tournaments he began to read through them. 

Unfortunately he’d given Viktor the book with the more ancient tournaments, and those contained far more death, which probably wasn’t best for Viktor’s nerves. He subtly switched the books over to give Viktor the less gory ones to study, while he took notes. 

After a couple of hours Draco had written up a large list of similarities between the first tasks of the tournaments. It all seemed quite random at first, but when you narrowed it down through school, facilities, and themes, it became pretty clear. 

“Okay so if you see here, the most common first tasks that have been held are ones including large magical creatures. They are usually held in Durmstrang or Mahoutokoro due to their extensive Care of Magical Creatures curriculum, but it wouldn’t be that surprising for Hogwarts to indulge. So while we do more research, I believe you should focus on your offensive magic, maybe some darker defensive spells, and larger displays of- are you listening?” Draco stopped his lecture as he noticed that Viktor was looking past his book at another side of the library. 

“Who is that?” Viktor asked, pointing ahead of him. Draco turned round to search for the target. His eyebrows raised in shock when he saw them. 

“Granger?” He hissed. Viktor furrowed his brows.

“Is that vhat the girl vith the large hair is called? Granger?” He asked. 

“Her name is Hermione Granger. And why do you care?” He replied, albeit with a bit of bitterness. 

Viktor flushed slightly, an interesting thing to witness. 

“Hermy-own-ee, she looks very dedicated to her studies. Is she in the library often?” Viktor continued to ask Draco. Draco pursed his lips.

“Only all the time. She’s obsessed with studying,” he snorted, “I’d believe that the books were her only friends if it wasn’t for Weasley and Potter.”

“Are you friends with her?”

Draco scrunched his nose at Viktor’s question. “Decidedly not. She’s a Gryffindor.”

“Vhy does that matter?” 

“I prefer to affiliate myself with Slytherins, Ravenclaws if I must.” Draco said with an air of pompousness. Viktor only tilted his head. 

“Vhat about Harry Potter? You and your Slytherins walked into the hall with him. He even sat down with you.” 

Draco spluttered. 

“That’s not- we’re not- it’s only a truce!” He defended clumsily before being hushed by Madame Pince. He hunched his shoulders. He’d die if he was ever banned from the library. “We’re not exactly friends, we just have a truce. We’re really, or, we were rivals.” He explained to Viktor. Viktor smiled.

“And the Harry Potter, he is friends with Hermy-own-ee?” Draco stifled his amusement at the mispronunciation. 

“They’re very close. Why do you want to know?” He hoped his question didn’t seem possessive. He’d die if he ever came off that way. Viktor blushed again. 

“I think I vould like to know her. She seems...dedicated to her studies.” Draco raised an eyebrow.

“You want to know Granger? Really?” He bit back the fact that she was a mudblood. _Octavia had far too much influence on him_. Then he looked at Viktor, really looked at the way the other boy gazed a Granger. And it all clicked into place. 

_Oh...damn it._

Viktor found Granger attractive.

Draco could feel his heart sink to the bottom of his shoes and frowned a little bit, before hiding the expression away. He breathed in deeply. 

“She is very...dedicated to her studies, as you put it. She’s the top of our class. Right in front of me unfortunately. She good could probably help a great deal with our studying.” Viktor looked at him with apprehension, his large eyebrows furrowing.

“Are you certain ve should? If she is close with Harry Potter, she might not vant to help another champion.” Viktor held his hands uncertainly. Draco waved it off and breathed in again. 

“It won’t hurt to ask. If anything, she’s probably curious about Bulgaria.” Draco got to his feet. “I should probably head back to the dorms anyway. To check the older years haven’t died of alcohol poisoning. Might be grim.” He made up an excuse with a smile. He nodded supportively. “Go and ask her.”

Viktor smiled. “I vill see you later Drako.” He bid goodbye. Draco waved before walking fast out of the library, his thoughts wild and bitter. 

_There was a possibility he read that situation wrong. What if he did? An why did he feel so bad inside? Why did he want to tear up Granger more than usual? What was wrong with him?_

Instead of facing those questions, he decided he’d rather storm to the Slytherin dormitories. It was lazy Sunday after all. And he did have a quite a bit of homework to do, and to help Pansy and the boys with, and his tutoring session he promised Via and _he was already getting exhausted._

**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**   
**SIBLING POV CHANGE**   
**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**

Octavia was having the time of her life. 

The Halloween party the night before went incredibly. Not only did she bond with Martha, but she also fit into a social environment with her peers well, even getting to brag about her brother organising the whole soirée. They were rather impressed. 

Showing off seemed to be a good way to fit in amongst her peers. Many of them came from pureblood families, so expressing relations and advanced spellwork was key. Family assets especially, deciphering who owned the biggest mansions or the coolest boats or abandoned properties. It was quite a bit of fun, and her being a Malfoy put her high on the social ladder. 

This did exclude non-purebloods from the party a bit, as Martha nearly got laughed out when she expressed how she didn’t grow up in a manor or mansion. Danny didn’t even try...though that was probably for the best. Octavia couldn’t imagine what awful place he might have come from as a fully muggleborn. 

Where they truly got to excel though, was when muggle elec-torn-iks became part of the party, with the films and music. It confused so many people, and Octavia felt special to have Danny to explain things to her personally. It was very interesting and complex and only made her feel all the smarter. 

But the best part of the night was nearing the end, after midnight, when Martha had pulled her out of the dorm excitedly to do something sneaky. 

“To officially commemorate our Slytherin-ness.” Martha had said. 

They’d met a nervous Danny twiddling his thumbs outside of the dorms, dressed as what she guessed was a pirate. He’d waved when he saw them. 

“Are we ready to do this?” He asked. Martha nodded. Octavia pursed her lips.

“What are we doing exactly?” She asked. 

Danny grinned widely. “Over the past couple of weeks I’ve been exploring some secret passages and I found one that’s really special. You’ve got to see it.” 

They set off where Danny lead them, past the passages to the second year dorms, a couple of lefts then a right, tapping a snake statue on a head with a wand, and turning through a more slimy passageway that opened because of it.

“How did you even find this place?” Martha asked Danny excitedly. He smiled tiredly. 

“A lot of practice and research. We’re nearly there. I’d try a Lumos.” They lit their wands to guide them through the darkened passageway, the eeriness feeling truly Halloween. 

Octavia distinctly remembered Martha grabbing Danny’s hand out of fear multiple times and hoped her best friend hadn’t moved from Beauxbatons boys to the gawking boy that was Danny Keett. Even if his knowledge of secret passageways was pretty cool. 

They continued walking for another seven or so minutes before the circling passageway opened up to a wider area with a large wooden door. The door was damp and rotting slightly, the carvings on it worn with age so much that Octavia could scarcely make out what they were as she shone her Lumos over them. 

Danny tried to Alohomora the lock on the door, successfully, as the creaking wood opened for them at a push. 

What lay inside was incredible. 

The door opened to reveal a room about the same size as a dormitory, only stretching out longer. To one wall was scattered broken furniture, some classroom desks on one side, and to another there were a couple of crooked blue and green sofas. Green torches lit the room up, hanging from the ceiling in metal pots. And to the other wall...well, there wasn’t one really. The other wall seemed to be made entirely of glass, looking into the Great Lake. The glass reached into part of the floor, making so you could see down into the depth of murky water

Octavia speechlessly went towards the glass and tapped it softly, before sprawling both hands out on it, looking into the beautiful view. Large seaweed sprouted up from a lake bottom she couldn’t see. Fish and other creatures swam and scuttled past unknowingly, reacting infinitesimally when Octavia rapped her nails on the glass gently. She smiled in awe of the room.

“Do you like it?” Danny’s voice asked from behind. Martha, who was in a similar position to Octavia, ran over to Danny and shook him slightly.

“This is bleeding incredible! You’re bloody brilliant, you are!” Martha exclaimed and giggled. Danny looked to Octavia for a similar reaction.

Octavia nodded. “It’s okay.” She agreed calmly, keeping her excitement contained. Danny’s smile dropped slightly, so Octavia turned back to the glass to avoid his sad puppy eyes. Then she jolted. 

“A mermaid!” She shrieked at what had appeared on the other side of the glass. A mermaid, with grey scaly skin and long green seaweed-esque hair. It floated around their head and tangled together magically. Their eyes were a glowing yellow, no pupils to be seen, only a pure gold glowing yellow that seemed almost hypnotic. The mermaid grinned at Octavia, or grimaced, it was difficult to tell, and revealed a mouth of pointed shark like teeth. Their tale was more scaled than their body, and took on a more silver colouring as it flapped from side to side. It seemed to be the length of Octavia, and the end of it had a farther span than Octavia could of ever imagined. Right from the illustrations in her books and in front of her. 

Octavia waved nervously at them. The mermaid waggled their fingers back. Octavia knew that she was gawking, but couldn’t seem to care. They were _incredible_. 

Danny and Martha had joined in the staring in either side of her to stare in amazement.

“So that’s a mermaid?” Danny asked after a minute of the mermaid and the children staring at each other. “Mermaids are real? Okay then. That’s cool. That’s totally cool I’m totally fine. Totally. I am handling this so well.” His voice began to raise. 

“Danny-“ Martha tried to interrupt. 

“No I am handling this so well, you don’t get it, this is fucking amazing wow!” Octavia bit her tongue from telling Danny off for language. _Draco had a horrible influence on her_. “I keep forgetting that everything’s magic now, and stuff that I thought were just fairy tales are actually real. What next, are Unicorns real?!” Danny yelled a bit, panicking behind them. 

“Yes, they are real.” 

“Oh tits on a treadmill that’s wild! Dragons, dragons have got to be real! Harpies?! Werewolves?! VAMPIRES!?!?” Danny continued with growing excitement.

“You have got to read a book on Magical Beasts.” Octavia recommended but Danny shook his head. 

“I’m taking this world bit by bit. I think my head might explode otherwise.”

“I think we’re being a bit impolite to Shelly.” Martha interrupts them, pointing to the mermaid. Octavia raised her eyebrow. 

“You named them?”

“Better than calling them ‘the mermaid’” Martha pointed out. The other two nodded in agreement, facing Shelly once again. 

Shelly seemed a bit transfixed, albeit amused, by their presence in the room. They swam around a bit for them, seeming to want to show off their tale. It was rather lovely after all. 

After a couple more minutes Danny seemed to have gotten over his shock quite well, nearly drifting off at Shelly’s underwater tricks. They eventually all had to return to the dormitories, but not before Octavia tried to memorise the way there for a return journey. 

The next morning was...odd, one could say. As Octavia and Danny glued themselves to Martha when they entered the common room, greeted to the site of about a hundred older Slytherins scattered around. The site that caught her attention the most however was of course, her brother. 

_He was always up to something!_

He was curled up on the sofa near Pansy, no surprise there, but who else he was asleep beside was a bit suspicious. 

There on the Slytherin sofa, with Draco asleep and nuzzling into him, was boy wonder Harry Potter. 

And they really were asleep together, Draco was leaning on Potter’s shoulder, quite determined to hide his glittery face in the other boys’ shirt. Potter was leaning against one arm of the sofa, face slightly turned in towards Draco. And most scandalously of all, his legs were entwined with Draco’s. 

It nearly made Octavia mad with frustration. 

_She had been preparing for this rivalry for so long, three years of whiny summers and whiny letters about Potter this, Potter that, stupid Potter Potter Potter, and suddenly he makes a truce with the old rival? And now they’re curled up on a sofa together, looking like best bloody mates!_

_Or more...ugh._

She felt so mad that she had to laugh a little. She thinks she sounded a bit maniacal with the way that Martha looked at her oddly. 

Through her maddened giggles, she just pointed at the sofa. “My stupid brother’s canoodling with Harry Potter!” She exclaimed, maybe sounding a little bit like a loon, but Martha started giggling with her. Even Danny joined in when he saw, but he seemed to find anything affectionate hilariously disgusting. 

Then of course her beloved brother woke up with a hangover, like the stupid drunk he was. 

She’d never forgive him for not letting her drink with the older kids. It wasn’t like she’d never had a small sip, she had been to France with Mum before, and drinking with the older kids would have cemented a place in popularity amongst her peers. But he just _had_ to be such a selfish killjoy. 

After messing with some of the other passed out people, they finally went to breakfast together. 

It was a Sunday, so they didn’t have to commit to any work until that evening’s homework. Lazy day.

While Martha gossiped with some other girls about pairings she’d seen sneak off to the dorms together, Octavia decided to do some people watching. 

Everyone seemed to be paying most of their attention towards the champions, even the unofficial one. Which made sense, but little else seemed to be happening apart from swooning over them all. Octavia wondered distantly why Cedric Diggory had been chosen for Hogwarts’ champion. She didn’t really know him, and she highly doubted he was chosen for his fantastically sharp jawline. _What was his deal?_

She felt a faraway pain that even though Hogwarts miraculously had two champions, neither one came from Slytherin. It seemed perpetually unfair. Slytherin had incredible candidates. Many who she guessed were monumentally better than Diggory. 

Her eyes washed over the great hall, trying to find anything of interest. She saw Greg and Vince walk in from the Slytherin common room, surprising because she figured that they’d be with Draco. They looked happier than usual, and seemed to be walking a bit closer to each other. Happy looked better on both of them, far better at least than their bodyguard scowls. They looked normal. Octavia was pleased. 

They both gave her hair a ruffle as they walked past to sit down, and Octavia allowed it more graciously, giving them both a younger sister smile. 

_They were her true brothers. Not that traitorous Draco._

_Stupid little Drake the Dragon._

_Real siblings were terrible._

Back to her people watching, she noticed a slight kerfuffle happening at the Gryffindor table, as Potter made a bit of a scene before storming off. 

Octavia debated with herself with a few seconds before deciding to go after him. She had a lot of questions about him. He was becoming friends with her older brother, she better at least know that he’s not going to mess. Or that if he does, he knows he’s going to get the hexing of his life. 

She excused herself from the table to go marching after the indignant Gryffindor. He was flouncing through the entrance, looking to be heading towards the Great Lake. Octavia sprinted slightly to catch up. 

Thankfully he stopped pretty soon, just looking angrily at the lake while sat on the dock. Octavia tread purposefully on the wood, being sure that her shoes made noise to alert him of her presence.

“Go away Hermione, please.” He told her without turning around. She cleared her throat.

“I’m not Hermione.” He jerked his head round to look at her. Confusion flashed over his face before recognition. _She’d bloody well hope so!_

“Mini Malfoy.” He addressed her and she scowled. 

“I’m not ‘mini Malfoy’ either. My name is-“

“Octavia.” He finished for her. She was surprised for a moment before covering it up. 

“Yes, thats right. And if you don’t mind, I have a couple of questions.” She told him.

“You’re not a reporter are you?” He joked. She didn’t laugh. 

“What’s your deal?” She confronted, and his smile fell. 

“My...deal? You mean with the tournament? Because I swear I never-“

“I don’t care about the tournament,”she interrupted. “I mean about Draco.” 

Potter cocked an eyebrow. “What about him?”

“In the common room it looked like you were getting pretty chummy.” She smirked. “On the sofa.” She watched in delight as his brown complexion managed to take on a slightly red hue.

“Oh.” He said intelligently. 

“Are you and Draco friends?” Octavia asked, moving the conversation further. 

After a moment of deliberation, he shrugged. “We’re on a truce. We’re not enemies anymore.” 

It felt worse coming from Potter. “Seriously?” She whined. “I had to deal with Draco complaining about you for literal years in every bleeding letter and holiday, only for you to suddenly make up as soon as I’m about to witness it.” She exclaimed, her rage returning. “He is always talking about you, its maddening, the time I will never get back because of him blabbering about your rivalry and now you’re on a truce? What- what- what poppycock!” She yelled. Potter watched her with a small grin. 

“I take it he talks about me a lot?” He asked. 

“Too much.”

“Cool cool cool, thats cool.” He smiled at the lake. “That’s cool.” 

_This was getting weird._

“So you’d say that you two are on good terms?” Octavia asked after a moment to collect herself. 

“I guess so?”

“No no no Potter, I need to know so. I need to know that you and my brother are chums or whatever.” She stared him down.

“Okay then, we’re on good terms! It’s a truce!” He mock surrendered. 

“Good.” She stated. “B-because you need to watch after him.” 

“What?” He asked her confusedly. 

“I’m a bit worried. Were you in his class when Professor Moody...m-made him do that? To his arm?” She admitted, looking at him with what she hoped were guarded eyes 

“Yeah I was. Didn’t he throw the curse off?”

“Did you see what was drawn on his arm?” She asked gravely. Potter blanched. 

“I hadn’t really seen what that was. I just thought it was something embarrassing. I thought that’s why Malfoy reacted the way he did.” He admitted. Octavia sighed. 

“It wasn’t just ‘ _something embarrassing_ ’ on his arm. It was something pretty serious, a-and,” she took a breath, “that is something that Draco will have to tell you himself. But I am worried about him. Especially around Professor Moody.” 

“The ferret incident wasn’t very...” Potter trailed off.

“Yeah. It wasn’t.” She breathed in deeply. “I want you to be weary around Moody. I don’t trust him, and I don’t think you should either. I also want you to watch for Draco. You’re a ‘hero’, right? Save him from Moody and his own dumbassery. Please.” 

“Language.” Potter commented offhandedly. Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“Will you?”

“What’s in it for me?” Potter had the audacity to ask. Octavia smiled. 

“How about you act like an upstanding pupil and I don’t punch your teeth in?” She threatened, rolling a sleeve up. “Or would you rather get your teeth curb-stomped?” Potter shuffled away slightly. 

“What about a favour for a favour?” Potter bartered uneasily. Octavia thought for a second. 

“Fine. You do your hero job and I’ll owe you a favour.” She offered a hand for him to shake. 

He shook it. 

“I’m making far too many deals with Malfoys lately.” He commented and Octavia smirked. 

“That’s how they get you. First it’s minor favours, next second you’re working as a house elf for the Slytherin dorms.” She joked. He laughed. 

“Always scheming you Slytherins.” 

The got up from the docks, though Octavia hardly remembered sitting down, and headed their separate ways once they went inside. 

_That was Draco’s safety sorted for when she couldn’t be there. Greg, Vince, Blaise and Pansy were all delightful, but were far too loyal to her brother, and this would definitely fuel whatever complex her brother was developing. It was for his own good._

Speak of the devil, as Octavia walked down the halls of Hogwarts she saw her brother doing the same. He was walking towards her with his head titled downwards, slight bitterness painted all over his face. 

“Hey Drake the Dragon.” Octavia greeted casually, breaking Draco from his walk. He raised his eyebrows. 

“Hey Octi the Octopus, how are you?” He rebutted, and they smiled at each other. 

“Far better than you it seems. You look like someone stole your sugar quills.” She commented,and Draco’s face immediately hardened. 

“I didn’t get any today. It’s odd, mother’s usually never off kilter.” He muttered, and Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“It’s doesn’t matter, you addiction to sugar can wait.” She walked beside him to the dorms. “Why the gloomy face?” 

“I-I don’t know actually.” He mumbled. “It’s probably nothing, I don’t know why I think it’s such a big deal, I’m probably just being weird.” 

“Weird about what?” Octavia continued to prod him. 

“Well I was in the library helping Viktor do some studying before his task.” He began. Octavia wiggled her eyebrows but he didn’t raise to the bait. “And he gets distracted by Granger of all people! Thinks she’s ‘dedicated to her studies’! I’m dedicated to my studies, thats why I was helping him!” He takes a breath as he realises he was getting worked up. Octavia pat his back. 

“So...” she prodded gently.

“I think he thinks Granger’s pretty. Which is totally ridiculous in every way, and I probably read it wrong, and maybe I should go back to library-“ Octavia grabs his arm to prevent him form turning round, quickly giving the password to the entrance statue.

“How come you care?” 

“I-I don’t! I don’t really care, it isn’t a big deal, I just think he could do better? I think? I...I don’t know Via...” he trailed off, looking down, brows furrowed. It was a question he couldn’t quite answer and Octavia had to intervene before he spiralled.

“It’s probably just because he’s your favourite celebrity and you don’t like Granger.” She shrugs the situation off. “You probably came off as really mature and cool to leave them be. Like a great friend to Krum.” She tried to make him feel better. 

He began to nod. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Just another overreaction. I just hate Granger.” He convinced himself and Octavia nodded. 

“Attaboy. I wouldn’t lose any stress over the ordeal. Granger may be smart, but she isn’t as smart or quidditch centred as you are. She poses no threat.” She told him. He nodded and smiled. 

“Thanks Via. You’re right, I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m cool.” His self confirmation reminded her grossly of Potter. “You want to get some tutoring in? I’ll even let you bring a friend along.” He offered as they entered the common room. 

“Yes!” She pumped her fist. “Danny and Martha really wanted some help.”

“Hey! I said a friend, not multiple. Pick one.”

“But thats not fair!”

“Oh I see, you just want to wear out your poor old brother when he’s trying to be nice. How cruel.”

“It’s called being Slytherin.”

“I know this and I’m proud.”

They continued to bicker in the common room, but Octavia’s mind was elsewhere. 

She hadn’t figured everything out, but she thinks she might have figured out a couple of truths. 

_Draco sincerely and without joke, had a small crush on Viktor Krum._

_And Draco was without doubt not heterosexual._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please drop a kudo, bookmark, or subscribe so you can keep track of my terrible update schedule 😅   
> Comments always encourage me to work harder and continue writing, so if you can please share your thoughts on the chapter! 
> 
> I am working on a seperate fic alongside this, a rapunzel Drarry AU type deal gone off the rails, so I’ll be posting that in completion eventually. And if you want more content then every so often I update ‘Draco Malfoy the Disaster’ made up of small one shots that I quickly wrote at 1am to do with Slytherins. 
> 
> \- https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651950/chapters/64995961
> 
> I hope you’re coping well, and I hope you have a fab day xxxx
> 
> (Playlist is here) - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2n0s2KtVYhWZIwtWzeIUVc?si=OWPgy4FSTeawQ_HbyM3dug


	9. Words Can Bloody Hurt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is caught reading in the library, Hermione swears for the first time, and Octavia doesn’t know how to deal with the drama around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: kind of a toxic relationship being set up between Blaise and Theo, with some mild manipulation so if that might affect you please try and avoid a part of Octavia’s POV.
> 
> I think my update schedule is going to be a once a month kind of thing because i am still swamped with school work and am still working on a couple side pieces that wont be out for eons. I hope once a month updates are okay! I try and keep the word count over 7k each chapter! Now on with it!

One long week after his little Viktor Krum freak out, Draco was getting bored. The Halloween party was long over, and he had no new project to work towards. He still tried to help Viktor, but after the initial help, he studied with his own school. He’d apologised politely and had said Karkaroff had wanted him to stick to his own school, but Draco couldn’t help but feel bitter. 

This apparent school unity didn’t prevent Viktor from endlessly being found in the library with Granger. _Fucking_ Granger _._

Draco was in the library now, along the restricted section and potions section, caught between two shelves of books. It was the dustiest area of the library, since not many went where the potions books were written in pure Latin. It did however make for a perfect place to have some peace and quiet.

Since the party, Blaise had been constantly talking about him and Pansy’s kiss and how funny it was to get Draco drunk and singing. Then Pansy would rebuttal with a cruel comment about Theo, and they’d get caught in a screaming match, with Draco stuck between them, trying to ignore them both in favour of his book. That was the common room ticked off.

If he went to the dormitories, then he was usually greeted to the scene of Vince trying to awkwardly flirt to an oblivious Greg, and that was only cute as long as it didn’t get boring. 

If he went to one of Slytherin’s secret nook or crannies, he was eventually found by either a couple trying to shack up or a determined first year trying to map out of every square inch of the dungeons, ( _he hoped the two didn’t pass each other_ ). It was an infuriatingly short time before either of those happened, and he wanted to use his little free time without interruption. 

So the library was the next best option. 

He was sat on the floor and leaning against the potions shelf, resting a heavy Latin book in his lap. And then one of his romance paperbacks tucked within the bigger book. 

He was invested in the drama of the book, how the leads had once again reunited after being apart for so long. Their parents disapproved, but they rebelled regardless to be with each other. 

Like a more interesting version of him and Pansy.

He loved Pansy to bits, he really did, he just wasn’t in love with her. He liked her a lot, she was his best friend since early childhood after all. He just didn’t like her romantically. _At all._

He was supposed to though, they were both meant to like each other, and Pansy did for a couple of years. She’d gotten over him in early on however, and their friendship only grew stronger. 

If he had to choose anyone to be his wife, it’d be Pansy. He hadn’t really fancied any girls, and an evil little voice in his head told him he was broken because of that. 

She was supposed to be someone perfect for him, they got along like a house on fire, and he cared about her more than anyone else. He could see how pretty she was in a faraway sense, but he just wasn’t attracted to her. And in his house it seemed everyone was. 

Kissing her felt really wrong. It was rushed and sloppy and he had still been acting in fake confidence. And then there was tongue and the kiss immediately went wet and scary. 

He felt stupid to have found it scary of all things, because out of all the ways he was a coward, he didn’t want to be a cowardly kisser. _It was ridiculous!_

And it did feel like kissing his cousin. But with his family history, he didn’t think that was a good enough excuse. 

Something was just missing. He’d been reading his novels for years, and every time the leads kissed something was meant to happen. He was meant to feel butterflies in his stomach, or fireworks going off, or just happiness and warmth down to his core. He was meant to feel safe and excited and- he was getting into cheesy romantic territory. Ugh. 

And he was supposed to date her. Or at least pretend to. He’d gotten a letter from his mother that Sunday about the arrangement. She was kinder about it all than Mrs Parkinson probably would have been, not treating it like an engagement, but merely a form of socialisation, almost practice. The way she had phrased it around his unfamiliarity with courtship was a bit embarrassing, but he accepted the letter. He would pretend to court Pansy properly.

If only it was anything like the leads of his novel; Katrina and Nathan. 

He continued to read. 

_‘-Katrina ran to Nathan and embraced him in a way that he’d never thought he’d be able to let go. His hands went to her gorgeous hair and ran through the tangles smoothly. They pulled apart for only a second before embracing once more, Katrina hiding her teary eyes in Nathan’s jacket. He did not want to embarrass his love, so he did not mention her tears. He only comforted her, his muscular arms wrapping round her as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. He did not try to pinpoint what soap she used, where she had been, or what she had done by the scent of her hair. He only took in the scent as purely Katrina, the only scent his Armotentia would ever be. She pulled away after a minute to look up at him with wide and fearful eyes. He brushed away a single tear the remained. He would protect-‘_

“Hi Malfoy.” The surprise greeting made him jump, and he glared to where the voice came from. 

Potter was grinning down at him, his head peaking over the potion shelf. Draco slammed the book shut in embarrassment and held it to his chest. 

“How the hell did you find me?” Draco hissed and Potter had the audacity to smirk. 

“Magic.”

Draco huffed and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

Potter sat down opposite him, leaning against mother shelf. “Needed a break from the stares. And glares. And Ron’s pissy mood.” He snorted. “Surprisingly you’re one of the only people not giving me trouble.”

“I wasn’t feeling bothered.” Draco shrugged. “I could bother you if you want some familiarity.” He smirked. “Send some hexes your way. Insult your dead parents. Like old times.”

Potter snorted. “Old times. Can’t believe that’s past tense. Don’t you think it’s weird how we’ve stopped fighting so easily?”

Draco squinted. “You’re the one who wanted the truce.”

Potter pretended to surrender. “Yeah yeah, I know, I’m just saying. The fact that we get on okay almost feels like the last three years of rivalry were a waste.” Draco shifted uncomfortably. 

“I guess so.”

He opened heavy book again, and tilted it away from Potter slightly, before opening the smaller one inside so it couldn’t be seen. He wasn’t going to let Potter interrupt his reading. 

Potter responded by grabbing a book from behind himself and opening in turn. Draco glanced at the cover and snorted. 

“Magnus Libro De Plantis Quod Augendam Amor?” He read the title to Potter. 

“Yep.” Potter nodded, obviously pretending to read the book. 

“You do realise what that book is about, right?” He prods.

Potter glanced at the cover and blanched. “Uh...plants?”

Draco nodded and Potter sighed in relief. “Plants that heighten love. Herbs for love potions, Herbology hints on romantic spells, _aphrodisiacs_...” he listed and let out a large snort at Potter’s expression. 

“Oh...brilliant...just what I wanted...” Potter says, only making it more difficult for Draco to conceal his laughter. 

“Didn’t take you for that type of person Potter.” He teased. 

“I’m just full of surprises.” Potter replied as he pulled out another book, the title surprisingly in English. Draco returned to his book with a smile on his face. 

_‘-Nathan knew their love was forbidden, he was a pureblood and Katrina a half blood, it would never be accepted. Not only this, but he was arranged to be married to Miss Davinton. If he never wed her, she would be left as a lonely Rejected. He was Miss Davinton’s only escape from her family, or else she’d be wed to a peasant. Nathan struggled with whether his true love was worth Miss Davinton’s unhappiness-‘_

Draco glanced upwards over the large book and saw Potter looking at him pensively. As he was caught, Potter quickly turned his gaze back towards his own book. Draco furrowed his brow in confusion but continued to read. 

_‘While he debated with himself, he went to see Katrina in the dead of night, at their lakeside where they first met. As he saw her beauty in the moonlight, he wanted nothing more than to ravish her right then and there. But he held himself back. He held her hands in his and their foreheads met. They exchanged a single chaste kiss, before pulling apart and experiencing the view of each other. As he had the privilege of gazing at his beloved Katrina, he decided that rules be damned, he would certainly marry-‘_

“Good book then?” Potter interrupted his reading. Draco looked back up again and nodded. “Because you haven’t turned the page in five minutes.” Draco tried to hold back his flush. _Fuck_. He forgot about that. 

“Um...” he tried to stall, but Potter had reached over already and was grabbing for the actual book. “Hey!” He tried to bat him away, but not before Potter reached his novel and opened it.

“What’s this then?” Potter waved it in front of Draco while Draco desperately tried to get it back. “ _Fleeing With Katrina_.” He read the title and Draco’s dignity was long gone.

_Fucking dammit stupid idiotic foolish speccy Potter!_

“Give it here!” Draco’s whisper yelled, not wanting Pince to kick him out. 

“Why Malfoy, does this happen to be a romantic sort of novel?” Potter continued to tease. 

“Why Potter, do you insist on being a stupid sort of git?” Draco gritted and he lunged for the book one last time. He grabbed it and snatched it away from the idiot, brushing off imaginary dust as he clutched it. 

“You could at least tell me what it’s about, you know.” Potter pouted and put down his heavy book. Draco held Fleeing With Katrina close to his chest. 

“No.” 

“Oh come on, please?” Potter begged and Draco let out an undignified snort.

“It’s about what you said, romance. And I’d rather keep that tidbit of information between us.” He jabbed Potter’s chest as he returned to his crossed leg position. 

“Romance isn’t a story, Malfoy. Tell me the plot. Who are the characters?” Potter prattled on.

Draco raised an eyebrow and sneered. “There’s no need to keep taking the piss.” 

“I’m not, I swear.” Potter looked worried. Draco looked at him with suspicion. 

“You’re not?”

“I’m not. You’ve got me curious now, you seemed so invested.” Draco flushed. “Just give me a short synopsis. Please.” He looked up at Draco and _fucking dammit. Kicked puppy dog eyes. His one weakness. How did Potter figure it out?_

Draco sighed. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. 

“The story’s about Nathan and Katrina, a pureblood and half blood respectively. Katrina’s family used to work for Nathan’s family’s estate, and they met at the estate’s lake when they were children. They met each other as often as they could and eventually...fell in love.” He glanced up at Potter. He nodded encouragingly. “They want to marry each other desperately, but Nathan is already engaged to Miss Davinton. He can’t call the marriage off, or else Miss Davinton will be wed to a peasant , and he doesn’t want her life on his hands. But he can’t just break up with Katrina, he loves her. So I think he’s going to get Miss Davinton to flee to France with him and Katrina for a new life, where she won’t get married off and Katrina and Nathan can elope. Or at least I hope that’s what happens, because Lord Pevilso is attempting to court Katrina, and she’ll be unable to refuse since her courtship with Nathan isn’t public or proven.” He explained in greater depth, getting quite passionate.

Potter grinned. “Sounds exciting and romantic.” Draco looked down. 

“Well yeah, that’s the point.” He pointed at Potter threateningly. “You better not tell anybody about this.”

“How about this, you’ll owe me a favour?” Potter offers. Draco squints. 

“What a wannabe Slytherin you are.” Draco mocked. “Fine, how can I repay you immediately?”

Potter pretended to think for a moment. “Well you could convince the entire school that I’m not trying to be the Hogwarts champion and don’t want to be in the spotlight.” Potter offers sarcastically. “Maybe even convince Beauxbatons and Durmstrang while you’re at it.”

Draco took this seriously for a second. “Are people really giving you that hard of a time?” 

Potter gave him a look. “I’m hanging out in the library with you of all people, what do you think?”

“You mentioned Weasley. I’d think he’d be on your side about this.”

“You’d think it, wouldn’t you?!” Potter exclaimed and sighed. “I have no idea why he’s acting like an arse about it.” He complained defeatedly. 

“Well he’s obviously just jealous of you.” Draco shrugged, tucking his book into a robe pocket.

He snorted. “Hermione said that. Can’t see why he would be, unless he really wants to die while at school four years running.” 

“Well you have said that all eyes are on you. I can see why everyone paying attention to you may seem appealing. I wouldn’t mind it.” Draco admitted, checking his nails casually. 

Potter snorted again. “You seem to have no problem getting attention. All of Slytherin seems to bend to your will, you sit next to Viktor Krum at every meal, and every Beauxbatons student I’ve met seems to be obsessed with you.” Draco flushed happily. 

“Maybe if you want the anger to stop you should take a leaf out of my book. I seem to be quite popular.” He advised. 

Potter rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it got to your head.”

“Too late.”

A little more seriously, Potter asked “Do you really know a way to stop everyone hating me?” He frowned. “It’s getting a bit old.”

Draco thought for a moment. 

“I mean, the biggest issue seems to be everyone thinking that you wanted this, and are being a smug little bitch about it.” Potter scowled. “Which you obviously aren’t being!” Draco defended. “But that’s the story going around. To stop that misconception, you’d have to be _in_ on the annoyance that you’re champion, maybe even a supporter of Diggory.” He schemed. 

“And how do we do that?” Potter asked.

“I did get a little idea a while ago, something I think would annoy you.” Potter gave him a look and Draco shrugged. “I wasn’t going to do it, obviously, it’s just a habit. But maybe now we can use the plan as an advantage.” He bit his thumb as he thought. “Do you know anyone who owns a badge presser?”

“What?” Potter looked confused. 

“We’re going to make charmed badges for Diggory, against you, and maybe make some cash as well.” Potter kept staring. “What? Might as well capitalise on the hatred towards you. I was the first one to hate you.”

“I think that might have been Voldemort.”

Draco flinches at the name. “Eh, I’m the one who was bothered enough to torment you on a weekly basis, not yearly. I mean if you really count up the grievance we’ve both caused-“

“-he killed my parents-“

“-and I spread rumours about you being the Heir of Slytherin! My torment took effort!” 

“Did you just compare my parents’ murder to rumour spreading?”

“See? I’m still bothering you more!” Draco pointed out. Potter rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“So you’ll need a badge presser?”

“Preferably. I’d rather not explain to mother why I wanted to order one. It doesn’t seem very studious.” Draco explained. 

“I think Hermione might have one. She made some batches for Spew a while ago.”

“ _Spew_?”

“S-P-E-W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I’m secretary apparently.” He looked bemused by this.

“What an awful acronym. For the promotion of elfish welfare? Trust Granger to bother herself with something like that. They enjoy serving!” 

“That’s what Ron said.” Draco sneered in disgust at the thought of having anything in common with Weaselbee. 

“If she’s going to have a club for the cause, she ought to at least have a better name. Something like...the Club Against Unfair Treatment of Elves. That’d be at least a little better than Spew.” Draco said.

“So your acronym would be...C-U-T-E? Cute?” Potter goaded. Draco narrowed his eyes. 

“You took out the ‘A’ purposefully.” Draco said.

“Can’t wait until I tell Hermione you’re joining the house elf liberation movement.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“If you believe that then you obviously don’t know me at all.”

He tried to coax Draco out of his hideaway space, and with unfortunate success. Potter lead him out from his enclosure and into the main body of the library with the desks. Where Granger was. _Typical_. 

At least Viktor wasn’t with her. 

“Hey Hermione, can we borrow your button presser? Malfoy has a plan to help.” Potter asked her jollily. Her sharp eyes flickered from her book to them, landing soundly on Draco. He tried not to squirm under her judgmental gaze.

“Help? He wants to help?” She questioned.

“He has a plan that might lessen the hate against me. It might work, but we need your badge presser.”

“I am standing right here.” He reminded them, feeling ignored. He sat down with Potter at the table.

“Why do you want to help, Malfoy?” She asked him. He shrugged, feeling awkward. 

“Boredom? It’s been a while since I’ve meddled. I miss it.” He half answered.

“Right.” She rolled her eyes. “Your truce.” She sounded quite bothered but then it clicked.

Draco felt a bit stupid that only then had it occurred to him that he hadn’t added a truce with Granger. And without one, she would no doubt be very reluctant to help. 

He sighed to himself and rolled his eyes upwards. 

“Granger,” he began, “I would like to call a truce with you too.” He offered an open hand for her to shake. She eyed it with contempt.

“I can practically see the bigotry emitting from that hand. No thank you.” She rejected him in favour of her reading material. He glowered. 

“Trust me, I’m not very desperate to shake your slimy Mudblood hand either.” He said, flinching as Potter gasped next to him. 

“Malfoy!”

They both told him off before being hushed by Pince. 

“Was that supposed to convince me that you weren’t a bigot?” Granger glared at him. 

“Don’t get your knickers in such a twist, it’s just a word.” He shrugged it off. “And you don’t get to tell me off for swearing.” He told her pointedly. 

“It isn’t just a ‘swear’, you- you- you-!” Granger began to fill with rage, her hair seeming to frizz up even more. Draco tried not to snort at the funny picture she made. “It’s a slur. A filthy awful slur that tries to demean muggleborns purely based on their blood status , which is completely arbitrary since we can both do magic just fine!” She scolded him. 

He shrugged again. “It is just a word.”

She gaped at him. “It may be ‘just a word’ for YOU Malfoy, because it could never effect you in any way. It may have become just a word’ because you’ve always seemed so adamant on using it to try and put me in my place like you’d ever have that right. It’s a filthy word that you don’t have the right to use on me, or any other muggeborns.” 

“Why did this go so wrong so quickly.” Potter mutters to himself, his head in his hands.

“People have been using the word for decades, why put up a fuss now?” Draco asked, growing a tad bewildered with Granger’s behaviour. 

She clenches her fists. “Probably because you purebloods have held greater political power than muggleborns for as many decades as you’ve been using the word. It’s pretty difficult to ‘put up a fuss’ when you’re constantly being put at a disadvantage.” She sniffs. “But I pity you Malfoy.” 

“Pity?” He pulled a face.

“Pity.” She nodded. “Because you are such a little daddy’s boy that you went along with whatever he taught you and its turned you into a right arsehole.” Potter gasped. Draco raised an eyebrow. That must have been the first time he heard Granger swear. “You don’t really think muggleborns are lesser, do you?” She asked him. 

His shoulders hunched. His immediate internal response was _yes, of course they’re beneath purebloods_ : but he stopped himself. He thought about the muggleborns who hid in Slytherin but brought out such interesting muggle inventions during the party. He thought of his own family’s twisted family tree to stay pureblooded. And then he though of Granger.

What a bane of his existence she was, always getting grades just slightly higher than his, always being the slightest bit better pupil, always having teacher’s fawn over her more. He frowned. 

“They’re of a lesser pedigree.” He said. Granger raised an eyebrow. 

“That isn’t an answer. Do you think muggleborns are lesser wizards and witches?” 

He pursed his lips and didn’t answer. She nodded. 

They sat in silence for a couple moments. 

“So...can we use your button presser ‘Mione?” Potter asked the young witch nervously. She folded her book and put it aside. 

“If it’s a way to stop people being hostile to Harry then yes.” Her eyes met Draco’s. “Tell me the plan.” 

**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**   
**SIBLING POV CHANGE**   
**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**

For a week Octavia’s life almost became normal. Draco was off doing something odd and secret that didn’t include her for once. She could almost see what Hogwarts life was like before she came along. 

She found out that she was very good at Transfiguration and History of Magic. As much as the other’s everywhere seemed to harp on about how boring and useless it was, she found it so easy to remember everything, and she immediately took to the books when each topic arose. 

She enjoyed writing the essays and putting her own spin on each topic. The real interesting parts were in the footnotes, such as the Goblin king Lalsthuber III’s real reason for claiming war on the elves was one of his twenty wives being contaminated with their woodland magic, and that all the juicy parts were lost in translation. 

Martha called her crazy. Danny understood it more, although he was more focused on the history of Hogwarts. He was still filling in what seemed like a very detailed map of the Slytherin common rooms, with every secret passage he could find. There was even one that went into the kitchens! And a particularly hilarious one that opened up at a stone right in the ceiling of Snape’s office. 

They were all becoming rather popular, which was an odd experience by far for Octavia. Martha seemed to be used to it, which made sense since she was so likeable, but Danny tended to shy away from any eyes. Which was rather difficult when his map making gained a rather occult following of students, even some second years. 

Octavia would love to say that she didn’t bask in the attention, but, well, she did. All these people focused on HER. At first she figured it was because of her brother, but it was because of herself! According to one sixth year Macy Lacefield, her magic was worthy a pureblood Malfoy. 

It felt _exciting_. 

She missed the old gang a lot however. Martha was so popular with so many girls who all already knew about girly things and being social and being fun and being half blood and all that, so Octavia felt distant. And Danny was a bit boring sometimes. He always seemed to tuck in on himself, and wasn’t up for very riveting conversation. 

She was glad that Draco was getting a life away from her, one where he wasn’t constantly trying to meddle, but she needed Pansy and Blaise and Greg and Vince. 

She saw Blaise soon enough. Not under preferred circumstances though. 

She was wandering the dungeons, admittedly looking for a new passageway Danny hadn’t discovered yet so she could rub it in his face, when she thought she heard Blaise. 

She peaked her head round a corner and witnessed a scene she’d rather not have. 

Blaise being pinned against a wall and kissing Theo Nott. 

She gagged and quickly began to walk away before she heard Blaise say something. Something that didn’t sound quite right. 

“No, not there.” She turned her head round the corner again. Blaise was grinning nervously up at Theo while grabbing the other boy’s hand. “Not yet.”

“Oh, I thought the great slag Blaise Zabini was up for anything?” Theo smirked and they seemed fine for a minute. They were both laughing. 

“I don’t want to do anything further, you know? We can do this instead.” Blaise kissed Theo’s neck and Octavia felt uncomfortable again. She was about to leave but the scene kept playing. 

“Well that’s not fair, isn’t it? We’ve been kissing for a while now, and that’s fine, but I can get that anywhere.” Theo said, holding Blaise’s face in one hand. Blaise laughed lightly. 

“I doubt you could get kissing like this from just about anyone.” He said confidently. 

Theo grinned. It looked dangerous. “Right, but that’s the thing. You always seem to advertise...” his hand traced Blaise’s leg, “...the things the great Blaise Zabini can do, but then I don’t get any of it? Isn’t really fair, is it?” He pouts. 

“Right...” Blaise trails off. 

“Right.” Theo grins again. “So I’m just thinking we take this a bit further. And of course you’re comfortable with it, since you’re such a slag and all.”

“Of-of course.” 

“So get on your knees then.” Theo coaxes, before shoving Blaise a bit harshly nearer the ground by his head. His finger’s curl around Blaise’s hair. “You really ought to cut these things, what are they called?”

“Dreadlocks.” Blaise mumbles.

“Right, well they’re annoying.” Theo shakes his head. “Where were we?” He lifts Blaise’s head with a finger and gives him a grin Octavia nearly believes. She watches, transfixed, with an awful feeling beginning to pool around her feet. 

Blaise is on his knees. “Do we really need to yet? I mean, it’s just a little fast-“

“But baby,” Blaise reacts to the nickname by practically melting, “you said you were comfortable with it. Would be a bit mean now. Wouldn’t it?” Theo asks, that damn pout. For once Octavia hates the puppy dog eyes with a venom. 

“Right.” Theo tugs Blaise’s head again and looks like he’s about to unzip his trousers-

Octavia hides back behind the corner and coughs loudly. She makes sure her footsteps echo slightly on the dungeon floor. She hears a swearword and rustling. 

“Get the fuck up.” Theo’s voice orders. “Get off your fucking knees.” More rustling.

After a moment she walks round the corner and acts surprised. 

“Oh, hi Blaise!” She greets with a wave that feels a little overdone. Blaise waves back weakly.

“Uh, hey Octi, me and Theo were just um-“

“Just chatting about Potions homework.” Theo interrupts with a smile. “Thanks for the help mate.” He slaps Blaise on the back and passes Octavia in a slight hurry. Octavia smiles back with nothing behind the eyes. 

Blaise walks over to her too. 

“You alright? You look a little shaken.” She asked innocently. Blaise shrugs it off. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a bit stressed about uh, Potions homework. Haven’t done it yet, and you know how much of a stickler Snape can be.” He’s convincing so she goes along with it. Shen tucks away the scene she witnessed in the back of her head.

“Of course I do. You want to ask Draco for help?” He snickers. 

“He’ll be with Pansy in the common room, and watching them be ‘romantic’ together is the best entertainment since theatre was invented. Draco could almost pass as straight.” Octavia looked up at Blaise in slight surprise. 

“You know then?”

“Know that Draco’s definitely into guys, and is definitely into Potter? Yes absolutely.” Octavia choked on air. 

“He’s what?!” 

“Oh...did you not know?” Blaise questioned

“I know about the no straight thing, not about the Potter thing!” She gasps. “Is there a Potter thing?!” Her mind reels. “Is there a fucking _Potter_ thing?!” 

“Language.” Blaise grimaced. “Ew sorry for that, Draco is affecting me. And yes, as far as my gaydar can tell, there is definitely a Potter thing going on.” 

Octavia held her head in her hands. “It makes so much sense.” She laments. 

_The obsession, the letters, the rants, the ‘jealously’. The looks, the truce, the sofa, the **EVERYTHING.**_

“Took me a while to piece together, but once it clicks...”

“It clicks.” She agrees. She groans again. “He’s so into Potter it hurts. And so into Viktor Krum too!” 

Blaise snickers. “Think he has a thing for Seekers?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard him comment about the ‘objective attractiveness’ of Cedric Diggory once or twice so that is a viable theory.” She says. “Do you think he knows?”

“It’s Draco. As aware as he can be of others, he is the most oblivious about himself. His lack of self awareness knows no bounds. Unless he’s brooding and being too tough on himself.” He pouts and crosses his arms in an imitation of Draco. Octavia snorts.

“Well he is often pretty awful.” She points out.

“That is true.” Blaise fingerguns her. “But he _is_ overly tough on himself. And I don’t like it when my baby boy treats himself wrong.” He clutches his heart and looks up dramatically. “He deserves someone who’ll treat him right. Like Potter. Or that Durmstrang boy uhhh...what is his name...Borislav! He seems to dote on Draco.”

She snorted. “They all do.”

“He’s the nicest, I can tell. And he’s younger. You wouldn’t want some strapping older man whisking your brother away now, would you?” Blaise asks. Octavia shrugs with a smirk. 

“I wouldn’t mind it as long as he left. He is annoying.”

“Riiight, I keep forgetting that you’re a heartless monster.” Blaise mimes stabbing his own heart.

“I’m his sister. There is a difference.” She bumps shoulders with him, or tries to but the height difference doesn’t let her. “And as if you’re any better! I know for a fact that you’re a menace to him all the time, I’ve witnessed it.”

“That’s because it comes from a place of love!”

“What comes from a place of love?” Pansy asked from the armchair as they entered the common room. 

“My heart and soul!” Blaise flings himself towards her and leans over her dramatically. “Please accept it if you will!”

“I apologise Zabini, but I have already accepted another heart, you’re too late!” Pansy rejects, equalling dramatic. Draco was caught in the middle of them. 

“Hey Via.” He greets, sandwiched between the two drama queens. 

“Hello nerd.” She returns, sitting on a sofa next to Vince. 

“How dare you. You’re the nerd.” He argued, shifting so Pansy’s boobs wouldn’t be in his face as she leaned towards Blaise, both still doing a practically scripted scene. 

“No you’re the nerd.”

“Shut up nerd.”

“I would but all I hear is a dumb nerd talking.”

“How can I be dumb and a nerd?”

“You tell me, you’re the dumb nerd.”

“How’s your day been?” Vince interrupts their cycle of squabbling. They glowered at each other for a second.

“It’s been okay.” She answered. “I have a bit of Charms homework I need to complete before tomorrow so that’s hanging over my head.” She grimaced. 

“Oh, I’m doing charms right now!” Greg told her from where he was laying on the floor surrounded by parchment. “And I’m pretty good at it if you want some help?” He had ink on his face. She wiped it off. 

“Yes please.” She agreed, and let him talk her through some stuff. She was only going to make some notes on it at first, but as Greg explained everything she continued to write and write until eventually she practically had her full essay done. 

“Wow, thanks Greg! This is great!” She gave him a quick hug. He looked elated. 

“Heh, thanks. I guess I’m better at talking than I am at reading.” He sighed at his essay. 

“Good thing Vince is a reader, but not much of a talker. You guys sure are the perfect fit.” Draco comments casually, but is elbowed by Vince.

“That’s why we work as good friends I suppose.” Greg shrugs with a smile before continuing to slug through his book. Vince looks like he’s dying and for once Octavia has no idea what’s going on. She doesn’t ask.

“Draco, I have some terrible news.” Pansy announces. Draco rolls his eyes. 

“Go on.”

“Mr Zabini here seems to have stolen my heart.” She clutched hers dramatically. “We are due to be wed in good time.”

“But my love!” Draco cries, giving in to his inner thespian. “After all we’ve been through, after I gave you my being, you intend to elope with some _scoundrel_?” He fake glared at Blaise.

Blaise leant towards Draco. “Who ever said anything about eloping? Our ceremony shall be loud and proud.” He embraced Pansy and rested his head on hers.

“Ha ha ha.” Draco laughed sarcastically. “Stop stealing my girlfriend, Zabini.” He tugged her away. Blaise stuck his tongue out.

Pansy smirked. “Ooh last name, so _serious_. Better listen to him Blaise.” She played the part and sat down right next to Draco, one leg over his lap. If Octavia didn’t know any better than she’d almost believe they were really dating. 

Greg snorted. “The only reason Draco uses last names is because he thinks it sounds cool.” He mocks lightly. 

Vince snickers as well. “Crabbe and Goyle, _Crabbe_ and _Goyle_!” He imitates and Draco laughs. “When you were younger you probably would have called Octi ‘Malfoy’ if it wasn’t confusing.” 

“I think calling me Octi is bad enough.” Octavia rolls her eyes. At a concerned look from her boys Greg and Vince, she takes it back. “Not from you two! I don’t mind when my favourite brothers call me it. Just when it’s these three awful ones.” 

Said three all gasped in unison and flopped against each other.

“Whatever will we do?” Blaise laments. “Being Octi’s least favourites! Very tragic.” 

“Our little octopus!” Draco fake sobs. 

Pansy turns to Octavia with a heartbroken look, and somehow manages to let a single tear roll down her cheek. “You have hurt me, Octi. You’ve hurt me.” She whispered the last line. Octavia rolled her eyes into the back of her head. 

“It’s a shame Hogwarts doesn’t have a drama club,” Octavia said, “since instead of putting your dramatics to good use you take it out on me.”

“Cry about it nerd.” Draco ruffles her hair. She scowls at him. 

Then she noticed a small cardboard box next the armchair, one which Draco’s hand was dangling over.

“What’s that?”

“Hmm?” Draco hummed, looking to where she pointed. “Oh that? That’s just my project I’m working on. They’re not finished yet.” He closed the box with his hand.

“Another project,” Pansy gasps, “tell us what it is.” She sits beside the box. 

“I just told you, they’re incomplete.” He defended while placing both of his hands over the box. 

Blaise rose a hand. “What are you doing making badges, Drakey?” Draco’s head snapped towards the other boy, who was grinning madly. In his raised hand he was holding up a small yellow badge. 

“How did you get that?” Draco asked exasperatedly. Blaise winked.

“It wouldn’t be as fun if I told you.” He held the badge up to his eyeline. “Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - the REAL Hogwarts Champion.” He read out, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you cared that much about Diggory. Or the tournament for that matter.” Draco snatched the badge away. 

“It’s not about him, it’s about Potter.” The group all turned to him in confusion. “No! That’s not what I- it’s not- just look!” He stumbled before pressing down on the badge. The yellow badge with red text began to spin before being replaced with the message ‘POTTER STINKS - cheer for Diggory!’ In green text. Pansy let out a cackle.

“I thought you had a truce?” Vince asked, grabbing the badge to press it again.

“Be gentle with them, the charms aren’t complete!” Draco’s scrambled to defend his ‘project’. “And Potter was the one who let me. He wanted to be in on the support for Diggory to avoid getting harassed all the time. And then Granger helped with badge pressing and charm work.”

“ _Granger_?!” Pansy spat incredulously.

“ _Helping you_?!” Blaise spat, more amused. 

“She had a little go at me beforehand for my use of the ‘ _M word_ ’.” He used quotation marks. “But since she loves Potter so much she lent her services.” He took the badge back and inspected it. “I’ve just got to secure the charm work and test all of them before I can start selling them.” At Octavia’s look he shrugged. “Gotta make a profit.”

“Draco, we’re rich.” Octavia stated. 

“I’ve still got to pay Granger back for the badge templates.” He pressed the badge. 

“We’re still rich enough to do that.” She poked him. He shrugged again. 

“Won’t be taken as seriously if we just give them away for free.” He nudged her. “And if you stop complaining, I’ll share some of the cash. Pocket money you don’t have to beg mum for.” She sighed. 

“Fine. I still think it’s loony.”

“Of course it is.” He agreed. “But its the fun kind of Loony. Like Lovegood’s hats or earrings.” He mimed large earrings. “She may be completely barmy but at least she has a taste for attention and grandeur. Those are traits I can respect.”

“Why are you helping out Potter anyway?” Pansy asked him, dragging the two from their odd little conversation. 

He fiddled with his hands a bit, hugging his forearms slightly. She kept her eyes there making sure he didn’t begin his nervous tick of scratching his arm again. 

“Pity mostly. This poor little orphan boy lost a best friend to jealousy and now most of the school hates him. Not to mention he’s entered in a death tournament against Viktor Krum, Diggory and Delacour as an ickle tween.” He shrugged. “Even monsters can be moved by the saddest sob stories.” 

Octavia met Blaise’s eyes. They exchanged a look. 

“You’re not a monster Draco.” Pansy told him. “You’re a big sympathising baby who cries over romantic tragedies.” He sent her a glare.

“They’re well written! The whole point of them is that they’re supposed to garner sympathy and emotional attachment from the reader!” He defended badly. Thank god the common room was empty.

Pansy pat him on the head condescendingly. 

“Sure hun, I’m sure.” Pansy sat back on the armchair and rested both legs over Draco’s lap. “So Blaise...” she began, before grinning sharply. “How’s Theo?”

Blaise blushed, a rare occurrence. “I told you, he doesn’t want to be open yet.”

“And I told you that’s bullshit. You hooked up at the Halloween party over a week ago and you’ve been hooking up ever since and you’re. Still. Not. Open?” She emphasised each word with a clap. 

“It’s really not a big deal Pansy, I don’t know why you’re so obsessed-“

“Oh, obsessive am I? To want my friend to feel good in a relationship-“

“It’s not even a relationship, it’s just hooking up-“

“Do you know that? Because you look pretty lovesick to me!” She batted her eyelashes mockingly. “Oh the other day Theo told me I looked handsome, Theo gave me homework help, Theo’s such a good kisser!” She made awful kissing sounds. Draco put his hands over his ears.

“I’ve never said that Pans! And you do realise how jealous you’re sounding, right?”

“Jealous!” Pansy shrieked. “You know us dating is a joke-“

“No, of me, because you seem pretty obsessed with Theo!”

“-of all the stupid things you could say? You think I’m going to steal your boyfriend-“

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“-you’re the partner stealer Blaise! You’re the one who’s a slag!” 

Blaise looked like he had been slapped in the face. Draco slowly took his hands away from his ears and stared at Pansy. Pansy looked the most shocked.

The common room filled with an awful quiet that made Octavia feel like she was intruding in on the scene. Blaise’s face crumpled a bit as he looked at Pansy. She looked like she couldn’t believe what she’d said. 

Vince ushered Greg out of the room quickly, leaving together. Octavia wanted to leave with them but the shock hadn’t subsided.

“Oh god.” Pansy uttered. “Blaise-“

“The joke about being a slag isn’t very funny anymore.” Blaise said quietly. He stared at Pansy with sad eyes. “Thanks Pans.” He didn’t mean it. He left the room with a lack of any dramatic. He just quietly walked away. 

The air felt painful, like it’d had gone through whiplash. Octavia stood over the armchair awkwardly. 

“Oh...no...” Pansy moaned into her hands. Draco rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. “My stupid mouth. I always do it, I always go too far. Posy says so, but I never-“ her face crumples and Octavia can see real tears begin to gather. “You know that Theo is bad for him, right?” She asks Draco frantically. 

“It is Blaise’s choice.” Draco says. Before Pansy can interrupt he carries on. “Theo may be a git, but getting Blaise to see that by yelling about how shit his chosen partner is...probably wasn’t the best approach.” 

“You did mean well.” Octavia says. “But he is stubborn. You two aren’t really good at the whole...”

“Serious talk.” Draco finishes. “You rouse each other up. I’m sure if you give him a bit of time and apologise it’ll be fine.” Draco squeezes her shoulder. 

“Bleeding Theo.” Pansy mutters. She stands up and brushes off her skirt before wiping away any stray tears. She holds Octavia and Draco’s heads in each of her hands for a minute and smiles. “Goodnight angels.” She gives them a perfect smile and walks away. 

It leaves Draco and Octavia. Draco sighs. 

“I love them so much but I’m done with their drama. They’ve been going at each other for days. I’m kind of relieved it finally reached a breaking point.” He sighs again. “That sounds kind of mean but whatever. Those drama queens need to talk it out properly.” Octavia snorts.

“As if you’re not a worse drama queen.”

“As if _we’re_ not worse drama queens.” He corrects. “We are by far the worse.”

“Well it is usually started by you.”

“No no no, you’re the one that always brings up something ridiculous-“

“Yes but you’re the one that blows it up out of proportion-“

“Well it certainly isn’t my fault I have a sister so dull that-“

“Don’t try and pull the dull card you’re better than that-“

“Am I? Am I really?”

“No. You’re really not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter even will all its drama. I mostly used this chapter t set up some arcs that might continue, and the next chapter will either have the badge’s response, possible Ron moments, or even the first task! (Don’t rely on the last one) 
> 
> I’m sorry to put Blaise in a not very healthy relationship, i rly am because i love him and he is my child. 
> 
> You know the drill, if you like it and haven’t yet pls give a kudo, if you wanna be reminded of updates then bookmark or subscribe, and to help me fuel my shit work ethic for faster chapters, any comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I love love love reading the walls of love you guys give me but seriously every heart emoji or offhand remark makes my week! I love you all, until the next chapter <3 xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a kudo and comment on any constructive criticisms, as feedback is very appreciated. I will be updating Big Blue House very soon, and I am again sorry for the agonising wait. It's my birthday on the 31st so I am trying to everything before then! I love you all so much and I'll attempt an adept update schedule, but who am I kidding. Love all of you for your support! I'll see in the next chapter! Bye bye babes, stay safe out there!


End file.
